Courage Is
by SoftballStar13
Summary: Tommy's death has shattered Kimberly's world. Raising two children on her own, with another on the way, isn't easy alone. A few years later, shocking news will change Kimberly's life again. Will she be able to handle the results?
1. The Biggest Departure

Courage Is…

**A/N: I have a song in mind that kind of represents this fanfic. It's called Courage Is by The Strange Familiar and it's pretty awesome. I suggest you check it out on YouTube. I'll see if I can put the YouTube link to it on my profile.**

"Mama, where did Daddy go if he's not here?" Kimberly Hart's four year-old daughter asked. Kimberly and her daughter Kennedy were sitting in the living room during a chilly evening in May.

"Um, Kennedy, Daddy went to heaven. Heaven is a special place where people go after they can't be here anymore." Kim was trying hard to stop the tears, but it was almost impossible.

"Why couldn't he be here? Didn't he love us?" Kennedy asked as she snuggled closer to Kim's chest.

Kimberly was appalled. Didn't her daughter know better? "Kennedy," she said, turning her daughter's face toward her, "your Daddy loved you and Max very much. Don't you ever doubt that. He'll always love us, no matter where he is."

"I love him too, Mama. Is he ever coming back?" Kennedy's eyes welled with tears.

"No. But, when we can't be here anymore, we'll see Daddy again, okay? But for now, it's just me, you, and Max." Kimberly assured her daughter. It had been exactly two days since they found out about Tommy's death. The burial would take place in two more days. She and Kennedy had had this conversation many times, but Kennedy got more and more confused. "Do you understand now?"

"Yes. We won't see Daddy until we can't be here anymore." Kennedy replied.

Just then, the sound of a baby's cry pierced the silent air.

"Oh, well, it looks like your brother's up. Why don't you go wait in your room and I'll tuck you in after I finish with Max?" Kimberly suggested. She took Kennedy's hand and led her down the short hall. "There, go inside and wait until I come in."

Kennedy nodded and went inside her room. Kimberly walked toward the nursery she and Tommy had decorated. First for Kennedy, and then for Max. They were planning to redecorate for their third child, the one that Kim was three months pregnant with, in a few months.

When Kim opened the door to the nursery, and she gazed inside, a dozen emotions hit her at once. The first of which was sadness, extreme sadness. The impact of it nearly knocked her over. She tried to ignore it as she reached into Max's crib and retrieved him. She held him against her shoulder, rubbing and soothing him. She cooed to him softly, hoping that the delicate sounds were helping him to sleep. She slowly moved over to the wooden rocking chair Tommy had taken it upon himself to build.

Kimberly sank down into it thankfully. She was so exhausted, emotionally, mentally, and physically. She let out a small giggle at the memory of Tommy trying to build the chair. It had taken him almost a year. By the time he had finished it, Kennedy had already been born. And the only reason he had completed it in less than a year was because Jason was helping him. Neither had previous carpenters experience, and therefore clueless. She imagined that it would've taken Tommy more than a year if he had to complete it on his own.

Tommy. Tommy's death had been a tragic accident, her friends had said. But, she knew what the police were saying. The police ruled it as an accident, but some on the local police force thought it might be suicide. Kimberly, though, knew it wasn't. There was no way that her husband would randomly drive his Jeep off a cliff.

Tears started to roll down her face uncontrollably as she tried to soothe her baby's cries. Max eventually calmed down and she put him back in his crib.

"Goodnight, baby. I'll check on you again in a little bit." Kim sighed softly, and left her thirteen month-old to his dreams.

Before she went to tuck Kennedy in, Kim decided to splash some cool water on her face and to compose herself. She'd have plenty of time later to miss Tommy. But for now, she had two children to think of. As she turned the water faucet off in the bathroom, she heard footsteps.

"Mama." Kimberly suddenly felt a slight tug on her sweat pants. She looked down and mustered up a false smile.

"What's up, baby?" Kim asked her little girl. She kneeled down to be at eye level with her daughter.

"I didn't know where you went, Mama." Kennedy said simply.

"Well, you've found me, I'm right here. Come on, sweetheart, let's get you into bed, shall we?" Kim asked, outstretching her arm as she stood up.

"Yeah," Kennedy giggled as her mom escorted her back to her room.

"So, what story do you want me to read tonight?" Kim asked Kennedy as she paused by Kennedy's bookshelf.

"The story about how you met Daddy." Kennedy replied, as she hopped up onto her small bed.

"Oh, well, I guess I don't need one of your books for that." Kimberly told her, stalling as she tried to hide the tears from her daughter. "Come on, sweetheart, we need to get you in your pajamas first. Lift your arms." Kim commanded as she slid her daughter's purple shirt up over her head.

"Can I wear the foot ones?" Kennedy inquired. She pointed into the dresser drawer.

"Sure, sweetie. What clothes do you want to wear tomorrow? After your bath tomorrow morning, you're gonna need an outfit." Kim told her. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out the pjs Kennedy was talking about. They were pink and had the feet.

"I want the pink shirt and the pretty blue jeans." Kennedy told her. Kim almost laughed; her daughter had inherited her impeccable fashion sense.

"Good choice." Kim acknowledged as she pulled out Kennedy's choices. She folded them back up neatly and placed them on top of the dresser for tomorrow. However, she took the pink pjs to the bed. "Here you go. Now, climb out of your pants please. There, good. Now, put your feet here, and put your arms here. Good. There you go. Now, you said you wanted to hear about Daddy, what story was it?"

"How you met." Kennedy answered immediately. Kim pulled back the covers, and Kennedy crawled under and snuggled up to her mom, who sat next to her.

And Kim told Kennedy how she and Tommy met. She omitted out the parts that she didn't want her daughter to know yet, such as Tommy being evil. It wasn't something Kennedy needed to know.

About ten minutes into the story, Kennedy fell asleep. Kimberly softly sighed, and pulled away from her daughter's sleeping form, and quietly left the room. She walked back down the hall to Max's nursery, looked in, saw he was fine, and then went further down the hall to her own room.

Kimberly took a quick shower, dressed in a pink nightgown, and crawled into the big bed feeling lonely. She thought about Tommy, her husband, friend, and the father of her children.

"Jason and all our friends are coming to the house tomorrow and staying for Tommy's funeral on Monday. The red rangers are coming too, I think with their teams. I hope so, because I know Tommy would love that." She laughed quietly and brushed away a tear. She got out of her bed and sat on the window seat.

"Why did you leave me? Why, Tommy? I thought we were a family. I thought you'd always be here with me and our kids. I can't raise two kids and an unborn child on my own. Why did you leave me like this?" Kimberly just broke down and wept harder than she ever had since she first heard about Tommy's death. What she didn't know was that Kennedy was listening outside her mother's door.

**A/N: Okay, kind of a bad ending, but I needed to give it a little depth. As always review, but I have another favor to ask.**

**Where should I start the next chapter, where Kennedy gets out of bed and comes near the door, or from the next morning where the teams start to come?**


	2. Arrivals

Courage Is...

Chapter two

The sound of a door shutting a few feet away jolted Kennedy out of a light slumber. She looked around groggily, and rubbed her eyes.

"Mama?" She asked softly.

Kennedy pulled the pink sheets back and climbed out of her small bed. She slipped on her Elmo slippers and opened her bedroom door as soft as she could so as not to disturb her baby brother.

"Mama?" She called again as she stepped into the poorly lit hallway. The only sources of light were tiny night lights lining the wall in each outlet possible. She walked down the hall to her mother and father's bedroom and knelt close to the door to see if her mother was still awake.

"Why did you leave me? Why, Tommy? I thought we were a family. I thought you'd always be here with me and our kids. I can't raise two kids and an unborn child on my own. Why did you leave me like this?" Kennedy heard her mother cry very loudly. She wanted to go in and comfort her, but she wasn't sure if her mother wanted to be comforted right now. So, instead, she stood up and slowly tiptoed back to her room. Once there, she crawled back in her bed, took her pretty pink tiger from the toy box at the end of her bed, and hugged it tight while she cried herself to sleep. Not just for her mom, but for her dad.

"Mama! Mama!" Kennedy called to her mom as she tried uselessly to get up on her mother's bed the next morning.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Are you okay? Is Max?" Kim asked, immediately sitting up.

Kennedy shook her head. "Max is crying." Those three words reminded Kimberly that she had lots of things to do today, not to mention her daily job of taking care of her kids.

"Okay, sweetie, do me a favor and look at that clock out in the hall, and tell me what time it is." Kim told her daughter. It was a digital clock; Kennedy would be able to read it. Kennedy knew a lot of stuff for a four year-old. Kim spent a lot of time tutoring her. Kennedy was going to preschool, but she learned quickly for the average four year-old.

"It's twelve o' five." Kennedy said promptly, running full speed back to her Mom's room.

"Darn, I should have been up by now. Okay, honey, can you please pick out some black clothes for Mama? So I can get Max settled and your bath water ready?" Kim didn't even wait for Kennedy's response. All the rangers would be arriving soon, and she wasn't even ready. It was a good thing that she showered last night, because she wouldn't have had time this morning to.

Kimberly hurried into Max's room and hushed him, before putting him into his playpen with some toys. She dashed to the bathroom and turned the bath water on. She then ran out of the bathroom and back into her room to see Kennedy sitting proudly on Kim's bed with a black halter top and a black, knee-length skirt for her mom.

"Thank you so much, baby, for helping me. You have no idea how much it means to me to be able to count on you for help when I need it." She gave Kennedy a hug and a kiss on the forehead before lifting her down from the high bed.

"Your welcome, Mama." Kennedy said happily, and skipped out of the room. Kim followed suit, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

After Kennedy was cleaned, bathed, and dressed, Kim went to take care of Max, who, being the calm, happy child he was, was still playing noiselessly in his playpen.

"Well, Maxy, I believe it's your turn, dear. There's my baby boy. What a smile you have. Just like your father's." Kim said softly, swallowing back tears at the end. Kennedy tugged on her mother's leg.

"Mama, your clothes?" Kennedy said simply, looking up at her.

"Yes, you're right. Can you grab me some clothes for Max. Oh, and a clean diaper too. The baby wipes and Desitin over here." Kimberly said. She knew that Kennedy liked to help out. Here was her perfect chance.

About ten seconds later, Kennedy came bounding over with the items. Kim took care of Max, who would have to be bathed later, for she had no time to do it now, and then put him in his playpen so she could get dressed. Kennedy waited with her brother until her mom was done.

When Kim appeared five minutes later, Kennedy almost gasped. Her mother looked very pretty, much prettier than she had looked the past few days. Kim's hair was in a French braid, tied back with a red, white, and green ribbons. Her black cardigan hung over her thin shoulders, and her skirt reached her knees, respectively. She had on mascara, and some black eyeshadow and just a bit of eyeliner. Blush highlighted her cheeks, and lip gloss made her lips look rosy.

"Mama, you look pretty." Kennedy complimented as her mom grabbed her hand.

"Thank you baby. Come on, let's go to the kitchen and I'll get you some breakfast." Kim momentarily let go of Kennedy's hand to take Max into her arms. She sat him on one hip with one arm holding him, and grabbed Kennedy's hand with the other.

The family of three got to the kitchen and Kimberly sat down Max in his high-chair, and Kennedy next to him.

"Mama, you can get Max's food first." Kennedy kindly offered.

"No, honey, I'll feed you first, and then I'll take care of Max. Max will take a while, and I don't want you to starve. I'll eat after I'm finished feeding Max. Thank you for the offer, though, sweetie. You don't know how much that means to me." Kim assured her.

Kennedy shrugged, "Okay, Mama." She let Kimberly fix her a bowl of cereal, and since her mother was busy, she kept Max entertained until he could be fed.

After Kimberly, Kennedy, and little Max ate their breakfast, or rather lunch, since it was past noon, Kimberly hurried around the house trying to straighten it up. Kennedy helped too, because most of the toys were hers. Max, not being able to reach the tall height of the toy box, thought it would be funny to watch his mother and sister and cheer them on.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later, which made Kimberly's heart start hammering in her chest. She hadn't seen most of her friends, besides Jason and Trini in over a year, since Max had been born. She suddenly felt small and a little uncomfortable at the thought of meeting people she didn't even know. She invited people that Tommy had known or talked to recently before his death, and of course, the Dino Rangers. Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Conner had all been devastated at the loss of their science teacher. She was especially glad they were coming because besides her old friends, they were the only people she'd know.

Kimberly walked over to the door, Max in one arm, and Kennedy holding securely onto her leg. She opened it slowly, and smiled brightly at seeing Jason, Zack, Trini, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Aisha.

"Hey, Pinky, how are you holding up?" Jason asked softly, as he took Max from her.

"I'm trying my hardest for my kids, Jase. That's all I can do." Kimberly told him. He led her to the couch, with the rest of the old team following them.

"Uncle Jason!" Kennedy said, reaching for him. He grabbed Kennedy, and held her steady on his lap while holding Max in his other arm.

"I see someone's gotten bigger. Have you been helping your mom out?" Jason asked, looking at her expectantly.

"She's been a big help to me, Jase. She's helped me clean up. She picked out my outfit for this morning when I woke up late. She offered to let Max eat first, before she got her own food. She's been a little angel." Kimberly assured him, giving her daughter a little wink.

"That's good to hear. Hey, Trini, can you hold Big Man for a second?" Jason asked, while he tried to shift Kennedy to give her a proper hug.

Kimberly gave Jason a swipe. "What did you just call my son?" She asked jokingly.

"Big Man. He'd gotten a lot bigger, so I thought that'd be a proper name for him." Jason told her, laughing loudly.

"It's not." She assured him, while smiling a bit too.

"Hey Kim, can we pass around your kids now? We all want to see them." Rocky pleaded.

"You can each hold them, and stuff like that, but I don't think passing them around is a good idea." Kim told him. She smiled upon seeing Rocky. She was glad that his humor would work in her favor for once.

"Okay, Miss Kennedy, you go to Trini, Trini will pass Max to Zack, then from there, Kennedy will go to Zack, Max will go to Aisha, then me, then, Tanya, and, finally Adam." Rocky said.

"I thought I told you not to pass them around, and besides, aren't they coming back to their mother?" Kim protested, smiling again.

"Sure, after we finish with them." Rocky shrugged. Kim got up and batted him. Then, she went to the kitchen to finish with some dishes.

She heard Trini hand off Kennedy to whoever was next in line; Kim couldn't remember. "Trini, where are you going?" She heard someone call. Trini must have ignored them, there was no reply.

"Kim, are you okay?" Trini asked. "Never mind. I know you're not."

"I'm not. I'm trying to get by with just myself. It's hard. I got up this morning after twelve PM, and I had to hurry to get my kids cleaned up before you guys arrived. I am struggling to get by. The bills are piling up, and I have no idea what to do. I'm trying to pay them off as they come. We may just be okay until this time next year." Kimberly's face was twisted with pain. "I can't cry either," she said jokingly, "or I'll ruin my mascara."

"I think that's the least of your problems, honey." Trini assured her, pulling her into a tight hug. "Jason and I wanted to tell you later, but I think you need to know now."

"What?" Kim asked, looking up curiously.

"Well, hold on a second. Let me get Jase." Trini told her hurrying off.

Kim turned back to the sink, and tried to straighten herself up. She started scrubbing the same dish she had been before Trini arrived. It was fully clean then, and it was still clean now.

"Kim, turn around." Jason was using that tone where he thought he was speaking to a toddler.

She turned, slowly, and faced her friends. Behind Jason and Trini were, Aisha, Zack, and Rocky. She guessed Adam and Tanya had been elected to stay with her kids.

"Kim, honey, we're moving to Reefside. You're going to need help, and we're the help." Trini said, pointing to the whole group.

"Wait," Kim said slowly, "you're _all _moving to Reefside?"

"Well, not Adam and Tanya, since she's gonna be on tour." Zack told her.

"No." Kim told them.

_"No?" _A chorus of 'no' in question form penetrated the air. Her friends were surprised, but they deserved to know why.

"No." Kim said firmly, "I'm not gonna let you give up your lives for my kids and I."

"Kim," Jason started, trying to make her see reason, "You have two kids, you're pregnant, you have no other family out here besides three teenagers, and you are having financial problems. You don't need help?" He asked.

"You guys just can't give up your whole lives for me." Kim said, starting to cry. She refused to let it get the best of her and plowed on. "You guys have lives of your own. Rocky, you and Zack just started a dojo. You can't just pack up and leave for us. Trini, you and Jason just got married. You guys need that peaceful newlywed bliss."

"We've had it, already, on our honeymoon. Kim, you need us. If we decide to give up our lives to help you, that's our decision. You can't change our minds for us. We've decided. We're gonna move here." Trini told her firmly. She pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Thank you, so much, guys." Kim told them. This time the tears flowed freely.

"We'd do anything for you, Pinky." Jason assured her.

"I know, and this just proves it." Kim told them, a smile once again adorning her face. "Thank you, all of you."

**A/N: Okay, I know this is a lousy ending, and I am not personally happy with this particular chapter, but I want to know what you guys think. The conversation that just happened, between Kim and her fellow teammates was significant. Also, for you Adam and Tanya fans, I know, they're not moving near Kim, but we _will _see a lot more of them. And of course, of Jason, since he's moving too.**

**Also, this thank you is for JasonLeeScottFan, who gave me a fabulous idea, that I will use during a later chapter. This chapter is dedicated to her.**

**I will eventually skip a few years into the future, and I'll let you know exactly what chapter that is in after I know. Don't worry, we will have Tommy's funeral, since I owe him that much, and a few surprising twists. **

**And, yes, this takes place after Dino Thunder. I know Kim wasn't present during that time, but in my story, she was. I promise I won't change much else. **

**Next chapter, we see more from the other rangers that will show up on Kim's doorstep, with a few other friends. **


	3. Collapsed

Courage Is...

Chapter three

The doorbell rang again for the second time that day. After that scene in the kitchen, Kim had rejoined her kids for a few minutes before the doorbell had rung.

Kim approached the door with Kennedy again clinging to her leg. Max was inside with Jason and the others.

"Hey Kennedy, why don't you go inside with your aunts and uncles?" Kimberly asked as she started to open the door.

"But I want to stay with you, Mama." Kennedy protested.

"I'll be inside in a minute. You go ahead, now. Go." Kimberly insisted. She pointed inside. "Go, please."

"Okay, Mama." Kennedy said, sighing.

"Good girl. Thank you, honey!" She called. Kim opened the door and again beamed at the four teenagers and Tommy's good friends, Anton Mercer and Elsa.

"Kim, how are you?" Anton asked, as Kim shut the door behind him.

"About as well as can be expected. I'm trying to be strong for my kids. They need stability, and I'm trying to give them that." Kim told him as she led them into the living room.

"You're right. Well, we're here now, to help in any way needed." Anton assured her.

"Thank you." Kim nodded and started the introductions between the teenagers and the adults with them, and Jason and all her old friends.

When the introductions were made, everyone dispersed, talking to different people and mingling.

As Kim was watching all this, she noticed Kira and Trent softly approach.

"Mrs. Oliver?" Kira asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm trying to be." Kim sighed. "Thank you for coming." She squeezed Kira's arm.

"It's the least I could do. Dr. O was so kind and caring to all of us. He taught us how to be great rangers. It was an honor to have known him." Kira assured her.

"That was nice to say. Can you find Kennedy, please? She was looking for you, I think, every time the doorbell rang." Kim asked.

"Of course, and Mrs. Oliver, if you need anything, especially with Kennedy or Max, don't hesitate to call." Kira commanded.

"I won't. And thank you. It means a lot that you're here." Kim said.

Kira nodded and left to find Kennedy.

"So, Trent, how is art school going?" Kimberly asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's great. I've learned a lot, and I'm sure I'll learn a lot more." Trent told her, smiling.

"I'm glad that you're doing so well. I can't wait to see some of these new drawings." Kimberly said.

"I'll be sure to bring some by." Trent promised quietly.

"It would mean a lot to him that you're here." She said, almost whispering.

"I know. That's one of the reasons why I came. But, I also wanted to see how you were doing. I know how much he meant to you."

"It's hard to believe he's gone. I cried myself to sleep last night. Kennedy doesn't fully understand, and Max probably won't remember him at all, and neither will she. I don't know how to do this on my own. This morning was a huge rush because I woke up so late. Kennedy's already taking on responsibilities she should even have yet. My baby won't even get to know him." Kimberly started crying, and Trent wildly looked around, looking for someone to help him. His eyes met Kira's, and she nodded at him.

"Mrs. O." Trent said simply, and gave her a hug. "Get Jason." Trent mouthed to Kira.

Kira nodded and took Kennedy over to Jason with her.

"Jason, it's Kimberly. Trent needs some backup." Kira told him, interrupting his conversation with Anton Mercer.

Jason looked over at Kim, who was bawling on Trent's shoulder. He nodded to Kira and Anton, and went to rescue Trent.

"Kimberly. How about we go outside in the backyard?" Jason asked his friend, as he gently pried her off of Trent's shoulder.

She clung to Jason, who led her to the backyard. They didn't say anything as he sat down with her on the bench that sat near the oak tree.

A few minutes later, the crying ceased, and Kim looked up at the man who was like brother to her.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked cautiously as he looked down at her. Her face was tear streaked, and she'd probably have to reapply her makeup.

"Yeah, I probably made a big scene in there, huh?" Kimberly asked, chuckling humorlessly.

"No, hardly anyone noticed, just Trent, Kira, and Anton, and of course, me." Jason assured her.

"I should probably apologize to Trent." Kimberly told him, as she started to get up.

"No, Kim, wait. I'll call Trini. You wait right here. I don't want you alone too long." Jason commanded. He then ran inside quickly to grab his wife.

Kim waited outside on the bench admiring the scenery. The cold winter air was stinging her skin. Especially her legs. The snow lightly blanketed the ground, with the strips of green grass poking through.

"Hey, Kim!" Trini yelled, jogging over. "Come on, honey, let's get you cleaned up." Kim allowed Trini to grab her by the arm and lead her into the house again. She leaned into Trini for support, knowing that she wasn't able to stand up yet on her own. The events of the past week had finally caught up with her.

"Thank you, Trini." Kim told her as Trini helped her reapply her makeup.

"Anytime, Kim, you know that. You're not alone, either. Trent said you kept going on about how you can't do it on your own. Well, you're not alone. You need to get that through your head." Trini said softly.

"I know that now. Thank you." Kim thanked her again.

"Stop thanking everyone. It's not needed. We know you appreciate it. Oh, and some of the Wild Force rangers showed up. Cole, and Alyssa, Taylor, Eric, and Danny, I think. I think I am forgetting someone. Oh, and Max. Not your baby, but one of the Wild Force rangers." Trini informed her. She gently brushed a strand of Kimberly's chestnut hair behind her ear. "You're gonna be okay."

"I know. I should probably get back to the guests huh?" Kimberly asked.

Trini shook her head. "No. Take as much time as you need."

Suddenly something occurred to Kim. "Isn't Eric the Quantum ranger?"

"I don't know, honey. I haven't kept up with all the ranger teams. I think he and Taylor are engaged. I saw a ring on both of their hands." Trini said thoughtfully.

"Well, let's go find out. Who has my kids now?" Kim told her, laughing a little. She knew her kids were perfectly safe.

"I think Rocky still has Max. He won't let the poor kid go. And, Kennedy, well, I think she's with Kira and Conner." Trini assured her.

Kim's face suddenly turned panicky. "I don't trust Conner with my children for long. We better go down there."

Trini nodded, and they left the room.

**A/N: I hate making Kimberly all damsel-in-distress-ish, but she needed to break down eventually. I have also gotten around to posting the You Tube link to the song Courage Is on my profile. The song is by The Strange Familiar. You may realize after you've heard it that you recognize it, and you might have if you watch The Secret Life of The American Teenager. If you like the song, be sure to buy it on iTunes, because it would help the band out. **

**Next chapter: More ranger teams arrive, and a few unexpected visitors. More of course, from Jason and Trini and the rest of the gang. **


	4. Right Here

Courage Is...

Chapter four

"Kim!" Alyssa shouted, upon seeing her appear from upstairs. She immediately ran over to her friend, with Cole following close behind.

"Alyssa! Oh, it's so good to see you." Kim told her, as she gave her a one-armed squeeze hug. Alyssa and Kim had met up a few times when Tommy had told her that after the space mission when the red rangers had reunited, he had met a nice young man named Cole. The whole Wild Force team had been over to dinner a few times.

"Oh, Kim, I'm so sorry." Alyssa told her sadly.

"I have heard enough 'sorries' in one day to supply me for a lifetime. I don't need pity. I need my friends." Kim said. "Cole, Taylor, Eric, it's so nice to see you all. Where did Danny and Max go?"

"If I know those two, they probably went to rustle up some food." Taylor informed her, laughing.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"Where is Merrick? Did he come?" Kimberly asked Cole.

"I don't know if he even knows. I haven't spoken to him in a few months. Last I heard, he was in New York." Cole told her reluctantly.

"Oh," Was all she said before saying, "Well, come on, let's go round up my kids and you guys can come say hi."

"All right." Alyssa agreed, nodding. Her four friends followed her into living room.

"Okay, everyone, can I have my kids back for a few minutes? I don't even know where they are." Kim said jokingly.

"I've got Kennedy over here." Kira called from the couch.

"And I've got Big Man." Rocky said, laughing. He was holding Max while leaning against the wall and talking to Adam, Tanya, and Jason.

"Rocky." Kim reprimanded jokingly. She smiled widely and winked, conveying to Rocky that she wasn't seriously angry. "Can you bring Max over? Kira, can you bring Kennedy over?"

"Sure," Both Kira and Rocky agreed, approaching her and her friends.

Kimberly held out her arms, and Rocky gently placed little Max into them. She shifted so that he was on her waist, and Kennedy grabbed her mom's hand.

"Well, my friends, this is Kennedy," Kim started, lifting their intertwined hands, "and this is my baby boy Max."

"No. It's Big Man to you guys." Rocky protested.

"That's what Jason and Rocky decided to refer to him as. But, his name is Max." Kim said firmly. She actually didn't mind the nickname Rocky and Jason had given her son, but she needed to act normal or all her friends would worry.

"Well, Big Man, you certainly have gotten bigger since we last saw you." Cole pointed out.

"He has," Kim agreed, "you haven't seen him since he was a few weeks old. You all came over after I came home with him. The last time you saw him was just before Master Org was destroyed." Kim reminded them.

"You're right. It's been too long." Taylor agreed. "Now, this can't be Miss Kennedy. This girl's too big. Kennedy was smaller."

"It's me, Aunt Taylor! It's me!" Kennedy shouted.

"Shh! Calm down. I know it's you." Taylor assured her, grinning as she sank down to eye level with the girl.

"Taylor, is there a reason that there is a diamond ring on your left hand?" Kimberly inquired, hinting subtly.

"Oh, that, well, you see, um..." Taylor looked helplessly up at Eric. Taylor was usually the direct one. It took a lot for her to become flustered.

"We're engaged." Eric said simply, giving Taylor a quick wink.

"I'm glad. Tommy would be ecstatic." Kim assured the happy couple. She turned to Alyssa and Cole. "How about you two? You guys have been dating quite a while."

"Well, I think that's all up to Cole." Alyssa smiled, turning to Cole, who looked uncomfortable.

"I have it all planned out." Cole assured his girlfriend.

"Okay..." Alyssa said doubtfully.

Cole turned her around and squeezed her shoulders. "Trust me." They gazed into each others eyes.

Kim's eyes started to tear at the sight of it. Cole and Alyssa vaguely reminded her of herself and Tommy.

"Kim. I think Max's hungry." Rocky's voice broke Kim out of her Tommy-related thoughts.

"Yeah, you're right. Does anyone want to change his diaper?" Kim asked jokingly, forgetting all thoughts of Tommy.

"No." Almost everyone said.

"Sure. Why not?" Rocky asked. Everyone stared at him, including Kim.

"Rocky. You want to change his diaper?" Kim asked incredulously.

"Well, why not? I mean, geez, it's just a dirty diaper." Rocky shrugged.

"Okay, well, I'll show you how to do it. If anyone else wants to help and is just to chicken to admit it, follow us." Kim commanded, putting Kennedy's hand into Kira's.

Kim walked up the staircase towing Rocky in one hand, and Max in her other arm. When she looked behind her, she noticed Kira, Trini, Cole, Alyssa, Conner, Trent, and Taylor.

"Okay, one, thank you all for learning this. It's helping me out as well as yourselves for when you have children of your own. Kennedy, you know what to do." Kimberly said, nodding to Kennedy, who went to get the clean diaper, and the Desitin.

"If any of you forget what to do, just ask Kennedy. She's helped me do this a million times." Kimberly informed them.

After her tutorial on diaper changing was done, she led the small group back downstairs.

"Hey, Rocky, do you want to feed him, too?" Kimberly asked jokingly.

"Sure." Rocky offered, looking serious.

"You don't have to. I was just joking." Kimberly corrected him.

"No, really. It's no problem. I'm glad I'm moving here. It's gonna be great." Rocky said enthusiastically.

"Jase!" Kim called from the kitchen table.

Jason poked his head in. "Yeah, Pinky?"

"I think you brought the wrong Rocky." Kimberly told him with a wink.

"Really? Why? What did he do?" Jason asked, entering the kitchen and sitting at the table next to Kimberly.

"He offered to feed Max his lunch." Kimberly informed her best friend.

"Wow, you're right. I must have brought the wrong Rocky." Jason admitted, keeping up the act.

"Very funny, guys, but Kim needs some help, so I thought I'd help her." Rocky said simply.

"Thank you, Rocky, I appreciate it. You know that." Kimberly got up and gave Rocky a squeeze-hug.

"Yeah, man. You've grown up." Jason pointed out.

"Tommy would want us to help you out in any way we could, Kim. I fully intend to do that." Rocky said firmly.

"I know. Thank you. Now, you still want to feed Max?" Kimberly asked him.

"Sure." Rocky admitted.

The doorbell rang again.

"Okay, well, Rocky, I trust that you know how to feed a baby. But, Jase, can you keep an eye on them anyways while I get the door?" Kimberly pleaded.

"Of course." Jase nodded, and Kimberly ran to the door.

"Hayley! You're here!" Kim said enthusiastically. She was very glad that Hayley showed up. She and Hayley had become good friends through Tommy.

"Yeah. I had to come. I wanted to meet some of Tommy's other friends, and I also thought I should be here for support." Hayley explained.

"Yeah, thanks. Kennedy's been looking for you. She has been with Kira for awhile. You might want to take her off of Kira's hands." Kimberly suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'm here if you need anything, Kim." Hayley assured her.

"I know, I know." Kim agreed.

Hayley squeezed Kim's arm and went inside.

Again, the doorbell rang.

"Geez, am I going to get five minutes in peace without hearing the doorbell?" Kimberly muttered rhetorically. She opened the door and was face to face with the Ninja Storm rangers.

"Hello, you must be Kimberly Hart-Oliver." The tall guy in a green t-shirt said, holding out his hand.

Kim stuck her own hand out a well. "Just Kimberly Oliver. I gave up the Hart when I got married. And you guys are the Ninja Storm rangers, I presume. I'm sorry, I don't know your names though." Kim told them regretfully.

"Oh, I'm Cam, the guy in yellow's Dustin, the guy in red's Shane, the girl is Tori, Blake's in navy, and Hunter's in the dark red. Oh, and this is my father, Sensei." Cam said.

"It's good to meet you all. Would you like to meet my kids?" Kim asked. Tommy had often mentioned that Hunter and Blake were adopted.

"Sure." They agreed eagerly.

"Kira, can you bring Kennedy into the kitchen? Thank you." Kim told her as Kira nodded. "Rocky, are you done feeding Max yet?" She asked Rocky.

"Almost." Rocky answered distractedly. He was trying to get Max to open his mouth.

"Here, hand that to me." Kim commanded, pointing to the spoon. He handed it over and the Ninja Storm rangers, Rocky, and Jason, who was still helping Rocky, all watched as she tickled Max until he opened his mouth to giggle.

"Wow, Mama's a mastermind. I didn't think of that." Rocky commented.

"I didn't either. Tommy did." Kimberly said quietly. They all looked away. "Anyway, rangers, this is my son Max, and that is my daughter Kennedy." Kim informed them as Kira walked in leading Kennedy. "Say hi to the rangers, honey."

"Hello, who are you?" Kennedy asked, bravely walking up to Tori.

"I'm Tori. I like your t-shirt." Tori complimented. Kennedy had a t-shirt with Scooby-Doo on it.

"So, who wants to hold Max?" Kimberly asked, turning to the other rangers. They all took a step back. "I promise, he doesn't bite. He doesn't throw-up. Much. And, actually, now is his naptime. He should be falling asleep soon. Dustin?" She asked, holding the baby out to him.

"No way, dude. I'm not good with babies." Dustin said, backing away.

"You are such a chicken." Tori told him. She held her arms out. "I'll hold him."

"Thanks Tori. Here, just support his head like this, and, you're a natural." Kimberly commented. "When you get tired of holding him, just give him to Rocky, or to one of your teammates if they decide they're not to chicken to try."

"Okay, thanks, Kim." Tori said.

"Anytime. I better start fixing lunch, so whoever doesn't want to help can get out." Kim said playfully.

"Can I stick around, in case Max decides to get whiny?" Tori asked.

"Sure Tori, have a seat. I'm gonna need some helpers though, so if you rangers aren't to busy, you guys can help me fix lunch. So, whoever wants lunch better pitch in." Kim warned.

"Okay, okay." Hunter relented. Blake, Shane, Dustin, and Cam agreed.

After Kim gave them directions, she went into the living room with Sensei to retrieve lunch orders.

"I have someone I want you to meet. Jason!" Kim called. Jason jogged over.

"Yeah, Pinky?"

"This is Sensei. He resides at the Wind Ninja Academy. He's Cam's father." Kim explained. "Sensei, this is Jason. He had his own dojo for a while until he got the stupid idea of moving here to Reefside to help me out with the kids."

"It's nice to know you think highly of my idea." Jason said sarcastically.

"You know I appreciate it, Jason, but I don't want you to give up your life for us. Anyway, Tori is probably freaking out since Max is crying. I better go." Kim said, leaving for the kitchen.

But when Kim got to the kitchen, Tori wasn't holding the crying Max anymore. Hunter was.

"Hunter?" Kimberly asked, her tone being one of surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want him back?" Hunter apologized, shifting Max closer to his mother.

"No. I was just surprised that you wanted to hold a crying baby. You don't seem like the type." Kim pointed out.

"I didn't think I was the type either, ma'am." Hunter said politely.

"Well, if you want to, you can hand the baby over to Rocky so you can help with lunch. Or, you can hold the baby until I'm done with everyone else's lunches." Kim offered.

"Well, I'll hold Max, if it's okay." He suggested.

"Sure. I better go grab some more helpers then." Kim sighed. She was already tired, and the day wasn't even close to over yet. She glanced at the kitchen clock. Four o'-seven. Okay, the time passed rather quickly, but it was still too early to kick everyone out of the house and curl up in her bed.

Kimberly returned to the living room and started rounding up some helpers for lunch. Soon, she had a whole assembly line going. It was incredibly funny to watch. At least Hunter thought so.

First, everyone wrote on a slip of paper what exactly they wanted on their sandwich, and their name and drink. Zack stood at the beginning of the line, putting the two slices of bread on the plate, which also had the slip of paper attached to it. For example, Jason wanted a ham sandwich with cheese and a Pepsi. Zack put the two slices of bread on the plate, and passed it to Adam, who was in charge of putting on the bologna. Adam didn't put anything on it, since Jason didn't want any, and passed it to Cam, who put on the ham, and so on, until it got to Conner, who was the last person in charge of grabbing the requested drinks from the fridge. Kimberly, meanwhile, was whipping up grilled cheeses for Kira, Trent, Ethan, Conner, Kennedy, Cam, Dustin, and Hunter, when the doorbell rang again.

"Sensei, can you please watch that the grilled cheese doesn't burn. I need to go answer that." Kim inquired while wiping her hands on a dish towel nearby. She jogged to the front door hoping to answer it before the person left. "Hello?" Kim asked the person's back.

The person turned around slowly, which made Kim impatient until she saw who it was. "TJ! Cassie, oh, it's great to see you guys! Come on in!" Kim offered happily, inviting the rest of the Space rangers in.

**A/N: I know, as usual, lousy place to stop. But you'll hear from Cassie, Andros, TJ, Ashley, Zhane, Carlos, and Karone later. Now, I'm excited because this is the third chapter I've posted in one day. If there's any questions about this chapter, let me know, and I'll try to clear it up, although I think this chapter s pretty self-explanatory. So, so far, we have most of Mighty Morphin' except for Kat and Billy, and we have Wild Force and Ninja Storm. Billy's coming soon, and I want to know this: Do you guys think I should bring Kat back, or have her out of the country or something? Review and let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kennedy and Max. The baby, I mean, not the blue Wild Force ranger. **


	5. Faint

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing besides Kennedy and Max, again, I mean the baby, and not the blue Wild Force ranger. **

Courage Is...

Chapter five

"Oh my gosh, it's so nice to see you all. Thank you for coming." Kim said, gushing over them. She hadn't seen them all in such a long time.

"Where is Kennedy and Max?" Andros asked curiously, looking around at the mostly empty living room.

Kimberly laughed. "Take a look at this." She told them, leading the seven former rangers into the busy kitchen. They followed her eagerly, curious to know what she was laughing at.

The seven ex-rangers- Andros, TJ, Ashley, Cassie, Carlos, Zhane, and Karone- all looked at the scene before them. There was a line of people that melded with the shape of the counter. A tall, muscled, blond hair boy in a ninja uniform was holding a baby, presumably Max, and a little girl, Kennedy, probably, was drifting, watching the adults work at the counter. The adults, which also consisted of some teenagers, the Dino Thunder rangers, probably, were passing plates down the line, each one seemingly adding some new topping to the sandwiches. The rangers watched as Kim walked over to the stove and finished grilling the grilled cheese in the pan.

"Order up!" She called, laughing while she did so. She dumped the sandwich on a plate, and shoved it to the side to make room for the next one.

Ashley spoke up first. She rolled up her sleeves and said, "Well, come on guys, they must need some help."

"Thank you Ashley, can you keep an eye on Kennedy? She's bound to get into some kind of mischief. Oh, and Andros, or someone, can you take Max from Hunter, he doesn't know how to change a diaper." Kim asked distractedly. She was still making the grilled cheeses.

The rangers looked at each other. Kim saw this and shook her head.

"Doesn't anyone know how to change a diaper?" Kim asked in disbelief. She shook her head again and asked Hunter, "Can you please watch that the grilled cheeses don't burn?" She took Max out of his arms and settled him on her hip.

"Let's go." She motioned to the Space rangers, leading them out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Thanks Kim." Andros told her gratefully.

"No problem, besides, now you don't have any reason not to do me a favor and change him and the next one when it's born." Kim said jokingly.

"What do you mean by 'next one' ?" Zhane asked, confused.

"Oh, I thought Tommy told you. He must have forgot," she shook her head, "I'm pregnant. About three months along."

"That's great, Kim." They all took turns congratulating her.

"No trying to change the subject. Kennedy's not here now, but if she happens to be around when he needs to be changed, just ask her. She knows what to do."

Then Kim again went through the diaper changing process.

"Okay, now do you all understand?" Kim asked finally.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"Okay, now who wants to hold him?" Kimberly asked, holding him toward Zhane.

"Sure." Zhane agreed, pulling him gently away from Kimberly.

"You and Rocky are surprising me more and more." Kimberly said, shaking her head.

"What? What do you mean?" Zhane asked, her feeling confused.

"You and Rocky are probably the two most immature guys I know. But it's funny how you both stepped up to take care of Max today. Well, Zack's pretty high on that list too." Kimberly said thoughtfully, considering that for a moment.

"I'll do anything I can to help. You know that Kim. By the way, did the Lost Galaxy rangers show up yet?" Zhane asked suddenly.

"Not yet. Okay, well, I better get back downstairs so we can finish up the lunch buffet. If you guys want some lunch, you better put in your lunch orders." Kim told them jokingly. She suddenly felt dizzy and had to support herself on the changing table.

"Kimberly, are you alright?" She heard Ashley ask. She sounded far away.

Kim lost her grip on the changing table and suddenly thanked whatever higher power there was that made her give the baby to Zhane. She felt herself fall, but she didn't feel herself hit the ground. She was unconscious by then.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, and I had lots more written, but looking back at it I realized it was getting too off course, so if I start after posting this chapter, I can totally rewrite the second part that I had of this chapter. I might even be able to get it posted before five if I am satisfied with what I write. **

**Review, review, review, and question: Do you guys want Kat to come back, or not?**


	6. Relaxation

**Disclaimer: I don't anyone or anything besides Kennedy and baby Max. Everything else belongs to its rightful owners. **

"Kim? Kim?" A muffled voice called. Kimberly vaguely recognized it, but couldn't put a face or a name to it.

"Kim?" A deeper voice asked, then continued, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She should be waking up any minute now. It's been over an hour." A female voice assured the male one.

Kim slowly felt more aware of her surroundings. She felt everything that she should, no limbs asleep or anything like that. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she squinted in the bright light.

"Kim, are you okay?" The female voice asked again. But this time she recognized it. It was Trini.

"Yeah." She tried to say, but it came out like a croak.

"Good. You fainted in the nursery. Everyone was worried about you." Trini told her.

"Where am I?" She asked, feeling a little misplaced. Her voice started to come back. Good.

"Your bedroom. Andros had to carry you in here. Luckily, you gave Max to Zhane before you fainted." Trini said thankfully.

"Oh." Kimberly slowly sat up, her head spinning. "Where is everyone?"

"In the living room." Trini answered promptly.

"And my kids?"

"Hunter, Rocky, and Zhane are entertaining Max, and Kira, Tori, and Hayley are playing dress-up with Kennedy."

"Kennedy doesn't know, does she?" Kim asked worriedly. Her daughter didn't need to worry.

"About you? No." Trini assured her.

"I thought I heard another voice in here." She was confused. She was sure she had.

"That was Jason. He's been keeping everyone up to date. Kim, I'm sorry, but I think we should postpone the funeral. At least until you're okay. Do you have an obstetrician?" Trini asked gently.

"Yeah. Her number's on the desk." Kim pointed in the direction of the wooden desk that sat in the corner of the bedroom.

"Okay, good. I think we need to get you an appointment as soon as possible. Fainting can't be good for the baby, and neither is stress. Now, you're on probation. No more walking around, lifting things, including Max, or stressing out. Got it? If you agree to it, I'll let you hang downstairs with the rest of us." Trini told her, using her best motherly tone.

"Fine, but just until I get the appointment." Kim relented.

"Hold on. Let me call someone." Trini said, and Kim thought she meant using the phone. Instead, she used her vocal cords. "Someone strong who can lift Kim, come up here please!" She yelled, trying to get their attention.

"Trini!" Kim hissed. "I can walk just fine. You're embarrassing me. I'm not injured, and I feel fine now."

"Nope. You agreed to my terms and conditions." Trini reminded her, shaking her head.

"Trini! Please!" Kim whispered harshly.

The bedroom door opened and Jason poked his head in. "Hey, Pinky, you're awake. You need some help?" He asked, turning to Trini.

"No. Your wife is crazy. I can walk fine, but she insists on having someone carry me down the stairs." Kim complained.

"Not someone. Me." Jason said, and walked over. "Seriously, Pinky, we don't need anyone getting hurt. Besides, even when you're pregnant you're as light as a feather."

"Gee, thanks, Jase. That makes me feel a lot better." Kim muttered, and Jase just grinned.

"Come on. Up you go." Jason swung her up into his arms, and left the room. Trini trailed behind. "See your as light as a feather. I've lifted weights heavier than you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Kim asked him, as he settled her on the couch. She started blushing when she realized all her guests were staring.

"Yup. Okay, announcement, everyone. Kim, here, is not allowed to stress out, lift anything, or anyone, including Max. And, she's not allowed to get up until Trini gets her an appointment with the doc. So, if anyone catches her sneaking away, you have permission to drag her back. Like, literally swing her over your shoulder and carry her back." He added jokingly.

"Funny, Jason, very funny." Kim muttered again while Ashley and Cassie dropped down next to her.

"Oh, Kim, I'm glad you're alright. We were so worried when you didn't come around right away." Ashley told her.

"I hope I didn't scar you guys for life." Kim apologized. "By the way, what time is it?"

"It's about seven-thirty." Cassie replied, looking at her watch.

"Oh, well, we should probably figure out sleeping arrangements then. Oh, and did Trini or Jason tell everyone that she postponed the funeral for a few days?" Kim asked hurriedly.

"Yeah. She's called and made the arrangements for it already." Ashley assured her. "The Lightspeed, Lost Galaxy, and Time Force teams are arriving tomorrow. So, I know everyone is staying for at least a week, is that right?"

Kim nodded, "Yeah, all teams are staying a week. At least, that's what they told me. So, how is married life for you two?" Kim inquired, changing the subject.

"TJ is a great husband. He actually offers to do the dishes. Married life is great." Cassie gushed.

"And Andros?" Kim prompted, looking directly at Ashley.

"He's fantastic. His only flaw is that he worries too much." Ashley said.

"That sounds like him. Over thinking everything too?" Kim laughed.

"Yup, as usual. Otherwise, I am enjoying being married." Ashley admitted.

"So, where's the kids? If you two are so happily married, where are the tots?" Kim asked while laughing. Cassie and Ashley laughed too.

"Actually, there's another reason we came. We wanted to tell you in person. I'm pregnant. About three months, just like you. I just don't get why I'm not showing. You're not either, so I don't think I should worry, should I?" Ashley asked, worrying just like her husband.

Kim shook her head. "You've been spending too much time with Andros. It's your first pregnancy, so you won't show much, as for me, I need to gain weight. I have a small build, and that's why I don't show."

"Oh, good." Ashley let out a sigh of relief.

"As for me, I don't think I want children just yet. I want to explore some more." Cassie explained. "I want to do stuff before we have kids. Like, I want to take a nice long cruise, travel a bit, it'll be fun." Cassie mused.

"Well, have your fun now, because when they do come it'll be a lot of work." Kim warned her.

"How did Kennedy take the news? I imagine she would be more devastated than Max." Cassie inquired sadly.

"She didn't understand and was getting more and more confused. I think she understands it now, but I can never be sure, you know?" Kim shook her head, recalling her and Kennedy's conversation from the night before. "It's even more sad that Kennedy won't remember him. She won't remember this. Max definitely won't, and neither will this baby." Kimberly whispered. Ashley put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

"But, Kim, you're forgetting something. _You_ will be here to remind them. _You _are the one that's going to keep Tommy alive in their memories. _You _are the one who is going to remind them everyday how much Tommy loved them. It's your job now. And I know you can do it, because if anyone can raise three kids alone, it's going to be you. You have so much support. You have us, and the rest of your friends to help you. You think you're alone, but you're not. A lot of us have decided to move to Reefside, including Ashley and Andros. Jason and Trini, Rocky, Aisha, Zack, Taylor and Eric, Hayley, Kira, Ethan, Conner, Mr. Mercer, Elsa,Trent, and a few others are all coming out here to stay close to you." Cassie assured her. She pulled Kim into a hug, and let her go. "You're going to be fine."

"Who else is moving out here?" Kimberly asked curiously.

"Some of the others that arriving tomorrow. But, I'll let them tell you." Cassie hinted.

"How do _you _know?" Kimberly asked suspiciously. "Wait- don't tell me you guys planned this!"

Ashley nodded. "Don't get stressed Kim. We were planning this with Tommy. Tommy knew how much you missed your friends, so he suggested moving out here." She explained.

"Oh, he knew me too well." Kim complained.

"What time is it now? We spent awhile talking." Ashley asked Cassie, seeing as she was the only one with a watch.

"Eight-thirty." Cassie answered promptly.

"Alright, let's make the sleeping arrangements." Kim said. "Let's put the girls here..."

**A/N: Next chapter we'll have more humor, with the sleeping arrangements. **

**Just wanted to point something out. Kim and the kids live in a fairly big house. Not nearly mansion sized, but it's not a two room apartment. They have two guest bedrooms, which the girls and guys are gonna fight over next chapter.**

**Also, more ranger teams are on their way, the funeral's been postponed a few days, Kim's gonna have a doctor's appointment, and Conner's gonna play a mean prank on the girls overnight. **


	7. Prank Wars Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything besides Kim's kids, Kennedy, and baby Max. **

"Okay, well, how about this? We put all the females in one room and the males in the other?" Ashley asked, but Kimberly shook her head. They had been trying to figure out possible sleeping arrangements for awhile now, but nobody had come up with a feasible solution yet.

"No. There are too many guys. We can't put them all together in the one room. Conner would totally destroy it, not to mention that the guys wouldn't get any sleep." Kimberly explained.

Ashley, Trini, Cassie, Kim, Alyssa, Taylor, Tori, Kira, Hayley, Aisha, and Tanya were all trying to think up solutions to their space problem while the men, well, boys, really, were playing video games in the basement. Tommy had set up a game room with full gaming equipment, and as soon as Conner heard about it, he had dragged everyone in the basement. Andros, especially, had no desire to play video games, but rather to stay with his wife. But, Ashley assured him she'd be fine, so he went along with it.

"So, what do we do, Kimberly?" Tanya asked helplessly. They were all very tired. It was about ten at night, now, and her kids needed to be put to bed.

"First, we put my kids to bed. Kira, Tori, do you mind putting Kennedy to bed? She can change into her pajamas by herself, but you can help if you want. She likes bedtime stories, too, but she usually falls asleep before you finish. Oh, and give her a hug from me, please. Tree, can you tell your husband to tell whoever has my son to bring him up here?" Kim asked, "Or, can I do it?"

"No. Don't you move. I'll do it." Trini said in a warning tone. She got up quickly and jogged down the staircase.

"Well, I have an idea, I think. But, I'll wait until Trini's back to tell you." Kim assured them.

"I'm glad that you have an idea, because we certainly don't." Aisha said, moodily. They were all tired, and the situation with the sleeping arrangements had just made everyone more irritable.

"Okay. I told him. I think Zhane's got him, but Rocky and Hunter are probably gonna help him." Trini reported.

"Well, they can help me, because Max needs a bath." Kim said slyly.

"No." Trini said flat-out. "Jason'll carry you into the kitchen where you can command from the kitchen chair. Hunter, Rocky, and Zhane'll bath Max, and I'll oversee them, got it?" She asked firmly.

"Sure." Kimberly relented. She was really getting bored of this whole no-stress thing. She was Kimberly Oliver, the busy-body that always needed something to do.

"Jason!" Trini screamed, trying to be heard over the loud chorus of noises erupting from the basement.

A few minutes later, Jason, Hunter, Zhane, Andros, and Rocky appeared from the basement.

"Yes, milady?" Jason asked his wife.

"Can you carry Kim over into the kitchen and put her on a chair? Whoever's carrying Max should follow us, as well as anyone we can get to help." Trini instructed briskly.

"Okay." Jason nodded, and did as Trini told. The others followed his lead and marched into the kitchen area.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. Hunter, Zhane, Rocky, and Andros are going to bathe Max. Got it, boys?" She asked. She looked pretty intimidating, standing there with her hands on her hips in hip-hugging jeans and a yellow v-neck t-shirt. Well, as intimidating as you can get in those clothes.

"Sure." They agreed, and Kim began to give them instructions.

"That's my wife." Jason approved, grinning widely. He sat next to Kim and watched as they struggled to bathe a wiggling Max.

However, halfway through little Max's bath, the men, well, boys, really, thought it'd be funny if they started splashing each other with soap.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Trini yelled, but to no avail. They just splashed her with the soapy bath water and continued their fight. The only one, however, who wasn't participating in the fight, was Andros. He steered clear of them. He edged his way over to Ashley, who was watching the fight in amusement.

Zhane seemed to have the upper hand over Rocky, who was holding Max. Hunter wasn't participating nearly as much as the other two. He got in a few good swipes at Zhane who was standing on the other side of Rocky.

"Stop it!" Kim yelled. They didn't seem to hear her; they just kept on fighting. Jason reached over and put his hand on hers, as if to silence her. He then got up and strode over to Rocky and Zhane.

"Give Big Man to Hunter," he told Rocky, "and face the sink, both of you."

Rocky and Zhane did what he said, afraid of what would happen if they didn't.

Jason grabbed them by the back of their shirts, and led them into the basement. Kimberly and her friends, including Andros and Hunter, could only guess at what happened next.

"He threw them off the bottom landing." Andros said, hysterically laughing.

"Probably. It wouldn't hurt them, but it'd get the message through. I'm all wet because of them." Trini complained, looking at her outfit.

"I have to bathe Max." Kim persisted. She leaned forward to get out of her chair, but Hunter pushed her back.

"Look, I can bathe him." Hunter said hastily. He liked Kim. She was kind of like the mother he didn't have around much.

"I can help, now that those two goons are gone." Andros was still laughing, and the words were barely comprehensible.

"Okay, Kim'll just have to tell us what to do." Hunter said, looking at her.

"Alright," Kimberly agreed doubtfully.

Finally, Max got his bath, and Kim was satisfied. At least until she found out what time it was.

"It's eleven o' clock PM?" Kim yelled. She was so startled. Her kids should be in bed right now. _She _should be in bed right now. They _all _should be in bed right now.

"Yes, Kimberly, calm down. Tori and Kira have already tucked Kennedy in, remember, Max is the only one up." Trini told her, after sitting down on the couch next to her after Jason replaced her on there.

Instead of rejoining his male friends, Jase stayed in the living room with the ladies.

"Jason," Kim started, turning to him, "can you put Max to bed?"

"Sure, Pinky." Jason nodded, and took Max from Alyssa, who took him from Hunter and Andros after they finished with his bath. He went upstairs with Max.

"Okay, Kim, you said you had a way that would fit most of us here." Taylor started, bringing them all back to the main topic.

"Well, yes, but I have to see if this will work. I need a dry erase board or a piece of paper." Kim said. Cassie had a little memo pad for the grocery lists in her purse, so she passed the memo pad to Kim with a pen.

"Okay, now, someone name all the guys in this house at the moment, excluding my son." Kim commanded distractedly, scribbling on the paper.

"Alright, from Mighty Morphin' there's Zack, Jason, Rocky, and Adam, since Billy's not here yet." Trini reported with Aisha's help.

"From In Space and Turbo, there's Andros, TJ, Carlos, and Zhane, since Justin's not here yet." Ashley and Cassie supplied.

"From Wild Force, there's Cole, Danny, and Max, the ranger, since Merrick isn't here yet, and Eric, who's from Time Force." Taylor and Alyssa informed her.

"From Ninja Storm, there's Hunter, Blake, Shane, Dustin, Cam, and Sensei." Tori clarified.

"From Dino Thunder, there's Conner, regrettably, Ethan, and Trent. Mr. Mercer and Elsa have already left." Kira and Hayley explained.

"Hayley, are you staying?" Kim asked, hoping she would.

"Kim, I'd love to, but I have to open up the café." Hayley said reluctantly.

"Kira, are you?" Kimberly asked sadly.

"Yup. You need someone sensible from this team." Kira said seriously.

"Good. I don't think I'd be able to handle Conner on my own," Kimberly admitted, "Okay, that's a grand total of...twenty-one guys." This got a surprised gasp from almost all the ladies.

"We cannot put them into a room all together. We won't get any sleep." Kira said, trying to bash the thought from her mind.

"Well, I had an idea. But, first, let's count us girls, but I'm not included, since I live here. Oh, and Kennedy's excluded too." Kimberly explained.

"From Mighty Morphin' there's Aisha, myself, and Tanya, since Kat's arriving tomorrow." Trini supplied.

"From In Space and Turbo, there's me, Cassie, and Karone." Ashley reported.

"From Wild Force, there's Taylor and I." Alyssa informed her.

"From Ninja Storm, there's just me." Tori explained sadly.

"Don't feel bad," Kira assured Tori, "there's just me from Dino Thunder."

"Okay, how many girls are there, Kim?" Ashley asked.

"There's a grand total of...nine." Kim said in astonishment.

"There's just nine of us?" Tanya asked in surprise.

"Apparently." Trini admitted.

"Okay, so will your idea work, Kimberly?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, it should," Kim replied, "the girls can stay in my room, but some will have to use the floor. The non-pregnant will use the floor." Kim clarified.

"So, what about the guys?" Kira asked worriedly.

"We'll split the guys in half. Younger guys in one room, older guys in the other." Kim said simply.

"That is genius, girl!" Aisha complimented her friend.

"Great. Let's get the boys." Kira said happily. She ran to the staircase leading to the basement and jogged down.

A moment later, all the guys came up into the living room. They all looked expectantly at Kim.

"Alright. You guys get both guest bedrooms. You guys will have to decide who gets the beds. Got it? I'll show you where they are in a second. Now, here are the teams that get the first guest bedroom, Ninja Storm, and Dino Thunder and...Zack and Rocky. Sensei, we were going to let you sleep with the older ranger teams so you won't be bothered too much. Is that okay?" Kim inquired, looking directly at the old man.

"Yes, I was hoping you would." Sensei smiled at her and let her continue.

"Now, second guest room, Wild Force, and Eric, Mighty Morphin' and Turbo including Sensei." Kim reported, looking up from her notes. "Now, for you boys that are curious as to where your girls are staying, they're staying with me. They are going to have a peaceful night, because you guys aren't going to make a sound, got it? Especially you, Conner. I trust that Zack and Rocky will keep you in line." Kim said seriously. "I mean it, if I hear a sound, I will kick you out to the front lawn. Now, I'll show you where your rooms are, and then I want you to get all of the luggage, and put it into the respective rooms. And, one more thing," she added as they came over, "no switching. You are in an assigned room. If you don't follow the rules, you can be one of the ones to be renting a hotel tomorrow." Kim warned them all.

"We've got it, Kim." They assured her. As Kim moved to get up though, Trini held her down.

"But Jason's putting Max to sleep." Kim insisted. Trini shook her head.

"Any volunteers?" Trini asked the guys.

"I'll do it." Cole offered, stepping forward.

"Thanks Cole. Trini's going paranoid." Kim muttered.

After she showed the all the guys which rooms were which, she instructed them to go and haul in the luggage.

"I don't like mean and bossy Kim." Rocky complained.

"I'm a mom. I'm supposed to be mean and bossy." Kimberly assured him.

"She's just unhappy because she can't do anything." Trini explained.

"You got that right. By the way, when is my appointment?" Kimberly asked as Cole set her down on her bed.

"Tomorrow at three in the afternoon. I tried to get one as late as possible so you could sleep in." Trini clarified.

Kim sighed. "Thanks, Tree."

"Anytime. We just don't want you to lose the baby. That's why we're doing all this." She replied.

"I know. I just, don't want to let my mind wander, and doing things is the only way to keep it from wandering." Kimberly explained briefly. "Where did the girls go?"

"They wanted to tease the guys as they watch them bring in the luggage."

"Oh. Was I that mean?"

"No, not really. Rocky just likes to complain."

"Oh, good. I didn't mean to be rude."

"You weren't." Trini assured her.

"Did Jason ever reappear from Max's room?"

Trini shook her head. "I checked on him though, when Cole brought you up. He was asleep in the rocking chair, with Max asleep on his shoulder."

"But he could drop him!"

"No. I woke Jason up, and told him to put the baby in the crib, but he refused, promising to stay awake."

"I hope he doesn't fall asleep again."

"He won't. I made him take some No Doz I have in my purse. He'll stay awake now."

"What's No Doz?" Kimberly asked, laughing.

"It's like caffeine in a pill. It keeps you from falling asleep. I don't know how long it lasts though, so he might not go to sleep for awhile." Trini shrugged. "It has 200 milligrams of caffeine. About as much as a cup of coffee."

Kimberly didn't even respond, she just kept laughing.

"Okay, okay, I don't want you to get a stitch in your side. Calm down." Trini said hastily.

"But I need to take a shower." Kim protested, immediately snapping out of her laughing fit.

"Fine. Go. But that's all I'll allow you to do." Trini sighed.

"Getting soft in your old age, huh, Tree?" Kim joked.

"Ha ha, very funny." Trini responded dryly.

After Kim's shower, and all the luggage was put away in the right rooms, everyone settled down for the night. That is, everyone except Conner.

"Hey, guys, let's go play a prank on the girls." Conner said expertly.

"No. Look, if you stress Kim out too much, it can hurt her baby." Trent told him as he shook his head.

"No. We'll avoid Kim. Just the female rangers. That's all." Conner said persuasively.

"Look, Kim's gonna have my head if I let you go through with this." Zack muttered.

"And just what do you want to do?" Shane asked suspiciously.

"Here's what we do..." Conner started.

Meanwhile...

"Where is Jason?" Adam asked Andros.

"In Max's nursery. I think he's gonna stay there awhile to ensure that Max won't wake up Kimberly. Trini gave him some No Doz. At least that's what she told me." Andros replied, chuckling a bit.

"What's No Doz?" Adam asked with a confused expression.

"It's caffeine in a pill, basically. It works for about three or four hours, but not much longer than that." Andros clarified.

"Oh. Um, do you think someone should check up on Conner? He seems like the goofy I-get-in-trouble-a-lot type." Carlos suggested.

"Nah. I don't think he'll do anything that'd potentially hurt Kim or the girls." TJ reasoned.

"I'm not sure..." Carlos said doubtfully.

Meanwhile...

"I don't trust him." Kira said suddenly.

"Who?" Alyssa asked, unsure of who Kira was talking about.

"Conner. Or Ethan." She replied. Everyone looked at her. She was in a yellow tank top and some yellow pajama pants and was looking at the ceiling. "He's gonna do something."

"Why would you say that?" Ashley asked from her place next to Kimberly.

"Because, he'd never let an opportunity like this pass him by." Kira answered in a haunted voice.

"This is an opportunity?" Tori inquired. She wasn't the only one confused. Dustin, Shane, Blake, and Hunter were odd, yes, but she didn't think they would do anything to scare anybody intentionally. At least, she didn't think so.

"Yes. A very good one," Kira explained, "nine ranger girls, all alone. They must think we're asleep by now. Knowing Conner, he won't wait long after we're asleep."

"Kira, I think you might be right." Kimberly told her, after hearing her out.

"Well, what can we do to get them back?" Cassie asked. "Do you think they'll involve the older rangers, including my husband?"

"If he does something drastic, yeah, I think he might." Kira replied, thinking it over.

"Well, what can we do?" Trini asked, repeating Cassie's question from before.

"Here's what we'll do..." Kira started.

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry for stopping it there, but the chapter was getting too long. I _promise _I will post the next part, yes, it's gonna be a two parter, as soon as I get it done, which will probably be a half an hour or so. Although, the second part will undoubtedly be shorter than the first, with the prank taking the whole chapter.**

**Next part of this chapter, Conner's plan and Kira's plan will clash, with the older male rangers caught in the middle.**


	8. Prank Wars Part Two

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anybody but Kennedy and Max, the baby, and I never will. **

**A/N: Quick note: Lots of pranks in this chapter. I thought I'd only do two, but I found some good ones on the Internet that I can't pass up. So, it's now a full-out prank war!**

"Kira, are you sure it's gonna work?" Tanya asked quietly.

"Yeah, it should, as long as they haven't left their rooms." Kira assured her.

Kira had decided on an old prank that her dad used to do. Now, all the girls, excluding Kimberly, who had fallen asleep soon after their conversation, were waiting just outside Kim's bedroom door with the materials they had borrowed from Kim before she had fallen asleep.

"Do you have the newspaperand the balls of paper?" Kira asked Cassie.

"Yeah." Cassie confirmed, holding up the supplies.

"And, Taylor, do you have the tape?"

"Sure do." Taylor announced quietly.

The girls had decided to prank both rooms, since they weren't sure whether the older rangers were in on it.

"Let's go to the younger guys' room first." Kira suggested.

"Yeah." They agreed.

And that's how the girls completed their trick. After they finished the younger guys' room, they went to the other one and did the same to theirs.

After they completed the pranks, they decided to do one more.

Trini knew where the power box was, so she was designated to shut it off. She went to the basement to shut it off, while the girls saran-wrapped the outside of the door frame with them inside. They woke Kim up, regretfully, because she'd be woken up anyway with the noise they'd intentionally make.

"Guys! Guys! Kim's hurt!" Kira screamed. She had intentionally pushed the heavy wooden desk onto its side so that the men would hear the noise and come running, hopefully thinking it was Kim.

The yell was the signal for Trini to turn off the lights. Now, the prank was that when the guys opened their bedroom door, the newspaper the girls had taped to the doorway would create a partial vacuum and send the paper balls that were hidden inside the newspaper flying around the room. When the guys got over that shock, they'd stumble a bit on their way to Kim's room, since all the power would be off. When they would get to the doorway, the saran wrap would prevent them from coming in. The guys wouldn't be able to see the saran wrap though since the power was off, which would make them throughly confused about why they couldn't enter the room. They would keep on running into the saran wrap while Kira and the others would keep yelling for help.

A few minutes after Kira screamed, the women heard the men yelling, but one voice that stood out was Jason's.

"I'm coming Kim! Hold on!" Jason screamed. They heard footsteps pounding through the hallway and a loud smacking sound as Jason ran into the saran wrap.

The girls found it incredibly hard to withhold their laughter. Cassie was making weird sounds in an attempt to keep herself from laughing.

Another few minutes passed in complete silence. They no longer heard screams or Jason outside the door.

"Oh, I hope Jason didn't get hurt." Kim whispered to Kira.

"No. He might be in shock, though." Kira whispered back.

Then, suddenly, they heard a stampede travel down the hallway to Kim's room.

"Oh no." Kira whispered. "Everyone, hide on the sides of the room. Do NOT stand in the path of the doorway." She warned.

A huge smacking sound, as well as a popping and ripping sound exploded as the guys bodies crashed through the saran wrap. Then a large _crash!_ The crashing sound was of the door falling in.

"My door!" Kim yelled.

"Trini!" Kira screamed, which made the lights return.

As everyone's eyes adjusted to the brightness, Kim took in the scene before her.

Jason was laying on top of her broken door, with Conner, Zack, and Rocky piled on top of him. Adam, TJ, and some of the others were lying in the midst of the saran wrap. The only rangers that Kim couldn't count were Eric, Andros, Sensei, and Cam. They were standing outside the guest bedroom door, a little away, laughing hysterically.

Trini suddenly appeared behind her husband. "What did you do?!" She practically screamed.

"Oh, Trini, I, uh, well, Kim was hurt..." Jason seemed at a loss for words.

"Since you couldn't get in, you decided to break the door down?" Trini questioned. Her arms were folded across her chest and she looked menacing.

"Well, no." Jason said slowly.

"It was a practical joke. It wasn't meant for you to break down doors." Trini explained, still standing behind her husband. "Get up, now. All of you. Go back to your rooms. Not you." She added, pointing to her husband.

"Are you mad?" Jason asked like a little boy.

"No. I'm glad that you're so willing to come to our rescue, but please, Jase, don't break down any more doors." She pleaded before giving him a kiss.

"Alright," he said laughing, "I'll try."

"Good boy, now go to bed." Trini commanded. Jason nodded and walked back to the room.

"Well, that went well." Tori commented. All the girls had gathered back onto their sleeping bags. Kim was the only one. She was sitting on the edge of the bed. She hadn't moved during the prank, since Trini was so adamant about keeping her still.

"Not really. Sorry Kim, I didn't think that Jason would actually break down the door." Kira apologized.

"No, actually, it's okay. I didn't really like that door anyway." Kim shrugged, "But Trini, Max is crying and Kennedy must be wondering what's going on. Can I please go take care of them?"

"No. Kira and I'll go. I'll take care of Max, Kira can take care of Kennedy." Trini instructed. "The rest of you, go back to bed."

"Alright." Everyone agreed.

Meanwhile,

"That was low." Adam remarked as the guys curled up in their sleeping bags.

"Yeah, it was." TJ agreed. "Did you notice though, how Kim was the only one who wasn't hiding? I don't think she was in on it."

"I think you are right, TJ. Kimberly wasn't in on that practical joke." Sensei pointed out.

"Yeah. You guys are right. After that speech Kim made in the living room, I don't think she was in on it." Jason added.

"Well, are we gonna get the rest of them back?" Adam inquired of Jason.

"Well, let's talk to Conner."

Meanwhile,

"Wow, that was actually pretty good. I wonder who thought of it." Conner wondered.

"Well, we can't do our prank after that. Their door isn't even there anymore." Zack stated.

"We can try something a bit different. We have to do something subtle, because the girls are gonna be expecting it now." Rocky explained. "And I've got a few ideas..."

A few hours later, the guys crept out of their bedroom.

"Do you have the tape?" Rocky checked with Ethan.

"Yep." Ethan confirmed as they walked through the darkened hall. They entered the second floor bathroom with the tape.

"Here, put some here, and it'll spray right out at them." Zack explained, as they taped the sink faucet and the shower head.

After they finished that small prank, they crept into Kim's door-less room with the bottle of shaving cream that Conner had stolen out of Jason's suitcase and some feathers from Kennedy's feather boas. Each man was armed with a feather. Conner held the shaving cream also.

"Let's start with Trini. Here, put it in her hand, yeah, that's it." Rocky commended his new friend.

"Now, Ashley, then Cassie. Yeah, good job." Zack replied, as he directed Conner to his next victims.

After they had done it to everyone but Kim, they each tickled the girls' faces until they smacked themselves with shaving cream.

"Run!" Rocky yelled when the deed was done. They all ran out of the room leaving the girls furious and Kim confused.

"Ooh, that Rocky. I'm gonna get him." Aisha threatened as she sat up.

"What did they do?" Kim asked sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her friends. Their faces were covered in shaving cream. She started laughing until she saw their glares.

"Jason!" Trini screamed.

"Yeah?" Jase asked as her poked his head in. As soon as he saw the girls' faces he started laughing until Trini told him to shut up.

"Kill Rocky, Conner, Zack, Ethan, Trent, Shane, Dustin, Blake, Hunter, and Cam. Now." Trini said in a lethal voice.

"Okay. Let me guess, they did this." Jason asked knowingly.

"Yes, now go kill them in honor of your wife." Trini commanded.

"Alright." Jason relented, rubbing the back of his neck absently. He left the room to go get Conner and the others.

Suddenly, Kim screamed. Everyone turned to look at her worriedly.

"My baby! I can't lose my baby!" She screamed, over and over again, clutching her stomach.

"Oh no." Trini whispered, her eyes wide. "No, no, no."

**A/N: Terrible place to stop, but I have to. My brother had a seizure, so I couldn't update as soon as I hoped to. If this second part sucks a little, then it's my brother's fault for making me worry. Just kidding. **

**Next chapter, we'll find out what's happening to Kim, Conner and the others water prank with the sinks will happen, and infuriate the girls even more, and the prank war will continue. (Since I'm having too much fun with it to stop it.) **


	9. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Kennedy and Max, the baby, I mean.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that the last chapter sucked that bad. I thought it did, but I wasn't sure. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. It's gonna be good.**

"Kim, are you okay?" Kira asked uncertainly. Everyone had their eyes wide with astonishment.

"No, she's not. And if what I think is happening is happening, then we need to get her to the hospital now." Trini said firmly, hurrying over to the still-screaming Kim.

"Alright, should I go get Jason?" Ashley asked slowly.

Trini nodded briskly. "Yeah, and tell everyone where we're going." Ashley nodded and left.

"My baby! I can't lose my baby!" Kim screamed over and over again.

"Calm down, Kim, calm down!" Trini told her frantically.

"Trini, what's going on?" A half dressed Jason asked worriedly as he stepped into the room followed by the rest of the rangers.

"Kim's baby's in distress, I think, but I'm not a doctor so I'm not sure. We need to get her to the hospital now." Trini told him, her voice rising with each word.

"Okay, Tree. Calm down. Adam, here," Jason tossed him the keys to his truck, "start my truck. Who's coming with us?" He asked as Adam jogged out to the car.

"I don't care! Whoever else wants to come has to take someone else's car though. I think it should only be me, you, and Kim. Someone has to take care of the kids." Trini shouted out the directions quickly.

"Andros and I'll take care of them. It'll be good practice. Should we bring them to the hospital?" Ashley asked hastily.

"Um, I'll call you, okay, as soon as we find out what's going on with Kim. Jason or I'll call you." Trini repeated.

Ashley nodded. "Alright."

"Jason, bring her to the truck. Now, Jase, I'll follow you. I'll be down in a second." Trini commanded.

"Okay." Jason picked up the still-screaming Kim and pulled her close. "Come on, Kim." He pleaded, and left.

"Okay, I need all of you to stay here for now. Ashley, don't come to the hospital until I tell you. I don't know whether Kim has explained the concept of a hospital yet, and it might be scary. Please, be substitute parents for them." Trini pleaded. She turned to the rest of them. "No more pranking until I get back please. I don't want to have to worry about anyone else."

"Alright." They agreed.

"Andros, you're the most sensible besides Ashley. Keep an eye on everything, including the kids." Trini begged.

"I will." Andros said solemnly.

"Cassie, Kira, Tori, Rocky, and Zack, get a hold of the other ranger teams and let them know what's happening. Conner, I hope I can trust you with one job." Trini asked, looking directly at him.

"Sure, what is it?" Conner said seriously.

"Call Hayley and tell her what's going on." Trini replied. She ran her hand through black hair. It was distraught anyway. "Oh, and everyone, get some clothes on." She commanded, looking at herself. She was clad in a yellow tank top and yellow pajama pants. She pulled her coat out of her suitcase and grabbed Kim's as well, seeing as she was in a pink sweatshirt and some pink pajama shorts. "Rocky, can you grab Jase a shirt and a coat?"

Rocky nodded and left.

"I hope Kim's okay." Andros admitted quietly.

"What do you think it is, Trini?" Aisha asked, remembering her outburst from before.

"Well, I hope I'm wrong, but..." Trini stopped as Rocky came in with Jason's jacket.

"What?" Cassie asked desperately.

"I think she's losing the baby." Trini said sadly, and walked out without another word.

"Uh, Trini!" Rocky called nervously. She turned to look at him. "You have a bit of..." Rocky trailed off, pointing at the shaving cream that still adorned her face.

"Don't come anywhere near me, Rocky, because I haven't yet forgotten that you put shaving cream in my hand." Trini warned in that lethal tone.

**A/N: As usual, lousy place to stop. But, hopefully I'll post the next one in an hour or so. Of course, nothing is definite. **

**Next chapter we start off with Trini, Jason, and an ailing Kim arriving at the hospital. Then, we will go back and forth between the events at the hospital and the events at the house. **


	10. Theories

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but Kennedy Oliver and baby Max. **

**Yes, we have finally reached Chapter 10! **

"Hello, my name is Trini Scott, and my friend Kimberly Oliver is three months pregnant and having severe abdominal pain that started very unexpectedly. Her husband died a few days ago, and she's been through a lot of stress as of late, and fainted earlier today. Can someone please look at her right away?" Trini almost begged. She clung to the receptionist's counter, almost ready to collapse with exhaustion. Lucky Jason took a No Doz pill about two hours earlier. He was probably fully alert and not even a bit sleepy.

"Of course. But, first, I need you to fill out these forms." The receptionist explained, opening the sliding glass door more fully and handing her a clipboard with some papers attached. "Do you need a pen?" She asked courteously.

"Yes, please." The receptionist handed it to her. "Thank you."

Trini walked over to Jason, who was sitting in a small chair and cradling an ailing Kimberly in his lap. "Jase, how is she doing?" Trini asked worriedly as she sat down beside him.

"Not well, Tree. What did the receptionist say? Can they take a look at her?" Jason bombarded his wife with questions.

"She said they can look at her, but I need to fill out these forms." Trini clarified, holding up the clipboard.

"Well, hurry up, because I don't think she can handle much more of this." Jason warned sadly, looking down at the woman who was like his sister in every possible way.

"She'll come through this." Trini assured her husband, putting her hand on his shoulder. "She has to."

Meanwhile, back at the house...

"God, I hope Kim's okay. First Tommy, and now this..." Aisha said, shaking her head. Most of the teams were huddled around the kitchen table. The only people who weren't were the ones that Trini gave jobs to. Like Conner, who was going to call Hayley.

"What could have brought it on, though?" Tanya asked. She wasn't the only one confused, either.

"I don't know." Rocky admitted, shaking his head.

"Could it have been that prank you girls pulled?" Adam asked curiously.

"No. I don't think so. Well, I mean, it could have, but I don't think so. Kim seemed out of it as soon as she got out of the shower." Cassie said thoughtfully.

"Wait-she took a shower?" Carlos inquired firmly.

"And she was out of it when she got out?" TJ demanded.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?" Ashley asked her friends.

"Well, what if Trini was right all along?" Carlos started slowly.

"And Kim was doing too much strenuous work?" TJ finished.

"I don't understand." Aisha admitted.

"What if Kim was in pain after she started being on her feet again, like in the shower? The strenuous activity must have hurt her." Andros explained, starting to understand his teammates' logic.

"Then, she was in pain the whole time we were doing the prank, and in the shower..." Cassie started to understand also.

"But, before that, when she fainted, was she in pain then, too?" Aisha asked Andros.

"Well, it's possible, but the only way we'll get a definite answer is from Kim herself. Someone get Trini on the phone, quick, before she shuts her phone off." Andros demanded, taking charge.

Meanwhile, at the hospital...

"Hello?" Trini greeted the caller.

"Hey Tree. This is important. Andros and the Space team came up with a theory. You should really talk to Andros." Rocky admitted, passing the phone to his friend.

Okay, put him on." Trini was instantly awake.

"Trini, I think we just figured out what triggered Kim's abdominal pain." Andros explained. "Ever since she came out of the shower she was kind of out of it. Did you notice that? Sleeping a lot, not talking much, just generally not right?" Andros asked frantically.

"Yeah, I did," she said thinking back, "go on."

"Well, we think she started having the pain as soon as she started moving again. She was fine before, but after the shower she was a little dazed." Andros supplied, letting Trini think over his words.

"Then why did she faint?" Trini demanded.

"We have a theory about that too. She was having slight pain, which got decidedly worse, until her body couldn't handle it. After she came to, she had rested so long it had gone until she started walking again." Andros relayed the information to Trini as quickly as he could without it being incomprehensible.

"Andros, I think you and your team might just be geniuses. I've got to go, they just called Kim. Bye. Oh, how are the kids?" Trini remembered suddenly.

"They're asleep. They probably won't wake up for awhile yet." Andros assured her.

"Bye." Trini said, hanging up. She turned to Jason. "Come on, follow the nice doctor." She coaxed jokingly as they followed the nurse to an examination room.

"So, what'd Andros say?" Jason asked his wife as he settled Kim on the large metal examination table. She had passed out by now, whimpering occasionally in her sleep.

"He thinks her episode was triggered by strenuous activity, such as moving around, like she did in the shower." Trini said simply.

"Oh, so what caused her to faint?" Jason asked, looking at Kimberly.

"She must have been in pain and didn't tell us. Between lack of sleep, stress, and all that pain, her body couldn't handle it, so it shut down." Trini clarified.

"Will she be okay?" Jason demanded, looking Trini straight in the eye.

Trini decided it would be best to tell him the truth, no sugar-coating it. "I really don't know."

Meanwhile, back at the house...

"I'm glad we could help Trini out. Hopefully, now that they have a better understanding of what happened, they could get her better faster." Ashley commented as the team sat around the kitchen table. None had really moved much since Andros had called Trini. They were waiting for news, and for the other ranger teams who promised to arrive soon.

"Hey, guys!" Kira shouted as she flew down the stairs. "I got in touch with Time Force, and they said they should be arriving in half an hour."

"Good, that'll give us time to get ready. Good job, Kira." Andros commended his young friend.

"Get ready for what?" Ashley asked her husband.

"Ash, you do realize we're still in our pajamas? We also need to get the kids ready." Andros pointed out as he stood up and pushed his chair in.

"Okay," she nodded, and the others followed her lead. "come on Kira, you better get ready too. And tell the others who are calling to finish up, and then get cleaned up." She instructed, as she got up and pushed her own chair in. "Let's go." She told the rest of the team, and then followed Andros up the stairs.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital...

"Geez, what's taking so long?" Jason demanded as he slammed his fist into the cold, metal table. The table rattled and shook before Trini held it steady.

"Jason, they're running some tests. Don't worry, they're doctors, they're taking good care of her." Trini assured her worried husband.

"After what happened to Tommy, and now this, what did Kimberly do to deserve this?" Jason wondered as he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. Trini, however, knew he wasn't asleep.

"I don't know, Jase, but something or someone's out to get her. She lost her husband two- well, three, now- days ago, and now she's in a hospital fighting for her baby's life." Trini realized. She put her head into her hands and sighed heavily. This was not the way she wanted her trip to Reefside to be like. She wanted to enjoy time with old friends, meet the new ranger teams, and help out her best friend Kimberly. It wasn't happening that way at all.

Suddenly, Trini felt a strong hand rub her back. Her head snapped up only to see that it was Jason. "Thanks," she whispered, "I needed that."

"I know." He whispered back, still rubbing her back.

"We need to have faith that Kim will be okay." Trini said determinedly.

"I know, but it's hard after everything she's been through..." Jason started.

"After everything she's been through and _come out of alive, _it shouldn't be hard to know that she's a fighter, and she'll fight this." Trini said stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest and tilting her head back with her eyes closed, signaling the end of the conversation.

"That's my wife," Jason whispered, smiling. He knew that if he went on the negative, his wife would think of the positive and start to believe it. He had never realized how easy it would be to trick his wife when she was tired. "Well, I learned something new today." He whispered, grinning widely.

**A/N: Okay, now we have a theory about why Kim's in this condition, we have Time Force and other ranger teams coming soon, and Kim's kids will finally become more prominent in the next chapter, when Kennedy realizes her mom's not home. Sorry, not much humor or pranks in this chapter, but there will be a few in the next. It's kind of hard with a story line like this to include humor. But, I'll try in the next one. **

**IMPORTANT: One more thing, this coming Monday is the end of my Winter Break at school. I return to school that day, so I won't have as much free time as I'd like to post chapters. I've been recently posting chapters a few each day, but when I go back I will only have time to post one a day. Sunday is the only full day I can post a few chapters at once, so you should probably be on the lookout for a few new chapters every Sunday. **


	11. Conditions

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in this story besides Kimberly's kids, Kennedy and baby Max.**

**A/N: Quick note: Sorry that it took so long to post Chapter 10 and Chapter 11. I was just having problems uploading and whatnot. Again, sorry. Now, on with the story.**

As two male hospital nurses wheeled Kim's hospital bed into the room, a short, blonde, female doctor beckoned Trini and Jason outside. Trini caught Jason sneaking a peek at the still unconscious Kimberly.

She touched his arm lightly. "Come on, she'll be fine. It's only for a minute." She assured him, grabbing his arm and leading him out the small doorway.

"I'm Dr. Jane Sullivan, Kimberly's OB/GYN. The doctors at the hospital called me in when they heard that she was under my care. I work at this hospital when I am not at the clinic. Anyway, I've heard about Kim's symptoms, but I'd like to hear them from you. Also, I was wondering if Kim told you what I told her at her last appointment. Did she say anything to you about it?" Dr. Sullivan inquired.

"Well, no. She didn't even mention she had had an appointment." Jason responded, looking at Trini.

"I made her an appointment later today at three. I don't know if you knew that or not, but I figured that she had to have had a previous appointment, since she was taking prenatal vitamins. But, she didn't say anything about it." Trini explained briefly.

"Yes, I knew. I checked with my receptionist just before I left the clinic. Anyway, maybe we should relocate inside now, so you two can sit down. I imagine you're very tired after the long night you've had." Dr. Sullivan remarked.

"Yes, we have. Thank you." Trini told her politely, leading the trio back inside. Jason and Trini sat in the two chairs in the corner, while Dr. Sullivan, who looked to be no older than twenty-seven, sat on the counter. She placed her clipboard next to her, which seemed to have all the forms that Trini had filled out.

"Okay, well, do you know anything about Kimberly's previous pregnancies with Kennedy, and then Max?" Dr. Sullivan asked.

"Not much at all. It was a normal pregnancy. Look, Doctor, where are you going with this?" Jason asked in confusion. The No Doz had worn off, and he was tired and frustrated.

"Well, Kimberly's first two pregnancies were hard. She was -is- small and her body isn't the most ideal to carry a baby. Her bone structure is tiny, and that makes labor and delivery even harder. Anyway, during the actual pregnancy, Kim had a few close calls." Dr. Sullivan paused, letting them take it all in.

"I don't understand. What close calls?" Jason demanded. "Kimberly never said anything about that."

"She wouldn't. She made Tommy and I never to tell anyone about it, or they would worry too much. But, you need to know. Especially considering Tommy's gone. About the close calls, I meant that when Max was born, he was low birth weight. That is a significant risk when the mother is very lightweight herself. And when Kennedy was born..." Dr. Sullivan drifted off, clearly unwilling to say what was next.

"What happened when Kennedy was born, Dr. Sullivan?" Trini asked unwillingly herself.

"We almost lost her. She was preterm and had to be in an incubator for seven weeks. That's what almost happened with this baby." Dr. Sullivan explained.

"What causes premature labor?" Jason asked.

"Well, it could be a number of things. More so, since this is already a high-risk pregnancy. Some causes could be high levels of stress, lack of social support, long hours on her feet, low income, underweight before pregnancy, and drinking alcohol." Dr. Sullivan clarified. "Some symptoms you should watch out for in case it happens again are contractions every ten minutes, pain in your lower abdomen..." And on and on the list went.

Jason fell asleep during Dr. Sullivan's list, while Trini listened intently, so she could take care of Kim once she came home.

"Jason," Trini whispered, nudging her sleeping husband, "wake up. You can't sleep now. They're moving Kim to a more private room up in the pregnancy ward."

"What? What'd I miss?" Jason asked as he jumped up.

"You missed instructions on how to care for Kim, you missed what Dr. Sullivan plans to do so Kimberly recovers, you missed the fact that they were going to move her to another room..." Trini drifted off, trying to get her point across.

"I get it, I'm sorry, but I am really exhausted." Jason admitted, shaking his head.

"I know, but for Kim to recover, we need to be focused." Trini said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I understand. And, I'll try to stay awake when something important happens," he said, grinning, "I promise."

Meanwhile, back at the house...

"I wonder if there's any news." Ashley wondered as she sat by the fire with Andros, TJ, and Cassie.

"If there was, Trini would call. She knows how anxious we are." TJ reasoned while he wrapped an arm around Cassie. She leaned into him for support.

Then the phone rang.

"I'm sure that's her now." Cassie said, trying to get everyone thinking positive.

"Hello?" Ashley greeted the caller in an unsure voice. Andros gripped her hand tightly to reassure her. She nodded his way and put her ear back to the phone.

"Ash, it's me, Trini." Trini introduced herself briefly before going on. "The doctors want to keep Kim overnight for observation, so Jason and I will be coming home in a little bit to explain what's going on."

"Shouldn't someone stay with her?" Ashley inquired, already knowing that someone should. If no one else volunteered, she would stay with Kim.

"Yes, that's another thing. Can you call all the rangers together and see who'll volunteer? Jason and I need some sleep, and I also need to prepare the house when Kimberly comes home tomorrow." Trini explained.

"Okay. It'll take a bit, so can I call you back?" Ashley asked her friend.

"Sure. Call me back when you know. Jason and I'll stay until you call." Trini assured her.

"Okay, talk to you in a bit. Bye." Ashley told her, hanging up.

"What's going on, Ash?" Cassie demanded as she lifted her head from TJ's shoulder.

"Trini wants us to call everyone together and see who'll stay the night with Kim. They- the doctors- want to keep her overnight. Trini and Jason are tired, and Trini said she needs to prepare the house for Kim's arrival tomorrow. I guess she needs special care." Ashley responded.

"Did she say what was wrong?" Andros inquired softly, knowing his wife was a bit shaken by the sudden turn of events.

"No, she needs volunteers to spend the night with Kim, and she wants me to call her back when we get some. Cassie, can you go get everyone?" Ashley begged. She was so worried about Kimberly, she wasn't feeling too well.

Andros seemed to notice this. "Ashley, Kim's gonna be okay. Trini wouldn't leave the hospital is she didn't know that for sure. You know that."

Cassie, meanwhile, nodded in response to Ashley's question. "I'll do it." She headed to the staircase.

"I'll go too." TJ agreed, and followed his wife.

"You want to stay with her, don't you?" Andros asked his wife.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She looked up at him. He seemed to be undecided, as though he was fighting some inner battle.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Ash. You're exhausted, you're pregnant, and I don't know if I could drive." Andros reasoned. He put his hand on hers. "I'm almost sure Alyssa and Cole will go. They love Kim as much as we do. They'll keep an eye on her."

"I just hate not knowing." Ashley admitted, leaning into her husband. "She's one of my best friends."

"I know, Ash, I know. She's my friend too. She's like a big sister to me. Karone and I have spoken with her many times. Karone even asked her for advice when she became Pink Ranger to the Lost Galaxy team." Andros admitted. "Don't tell anyone that. I was sworn to secrecy."

Ashley giggled. "Alright. I'll stay." She sighed.

"Good. Besides, didn't we promise we'd be substitute parents?" Andros asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's up?" Cole asked as he led the large group of former rangers to the living room.

"We need volunteers to stay with Kim at the hospital overnight." Ashley explained.

"Okay. I'll do it." Alyssa volunteered immediately. She was a very kind person.

"I'll go with you." Cole suggested, looking at Alyssa. She nodded with a smile.

"Okay. Now we have to call Trini..." Ashley muttered, picking up the phone and dialing Trini's cell number.

**A/N: Two chapters in one day. I want to thank all of my reviewers who have been reviewing faithfully. A few happen to be... JasonLeeScottFan, Mayball31695, Rose Lily Potter, and Be A Warrior Casseau. Those are not the only people who reviewed, but they're the ones who've reviewed multiple times. If you want an honorable mention, please press the little green button.**


	12. Support

**Disclaimer: Yeah, as usual, I don't own anyone or anything but Kennedy Oliver and baby Max Oliver.**

** *Be sure to read the Author's Note at the bottom of the page!!!!* **

**Sorry that there wasn't an update yesterday. Things come and go. My best friend was having relationship problems, and as always, I come to the rescue to patch things up. Okay, sorry about my little rant, on with the story.**

"Yeah?" Trini asked as she paced the length of Kimberly's hospital room. She had her heard cell phone ring to the tune of Eye of The Tiger and immediately picked it up.

"It's me, Ashley. Cole and Alyssa are going to take over for awhile." Ashley informed the exhausted woman.

"That's great. Can you do one more thing, Ashley?" Trini begged. She plopped down next to Jason, who was dozing off again in one of the hospital chairs.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked curiously.

"Tell them to leave right now. Jason and I are gonna leave in a few minutes. I've told the doctors and nurses that someone else would be here to stay the night with her." Trini explained.

"But, aren't visiting hours going to be over?" Ashley inquired.

"Yes, but Dr. Sullivan is allowing us to stay, since Kimberly is in critical condition for now." Trini said abruptly. "I'm sorry, Ashley, I'm just so tired, and Jason isn't helping much." Trini apologized, throwing a glare at the unconscious Jason, who was ignorant of his wife's plight.

"It's okay, Tree, I understand. Jase's asleep, huh?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course. I figure I'll let him sleep a bit, and then make him drive back pumped up with more No Doz." Trini chuckled dryly.

"Seriously?" Ashley giggled too.

"I don't know. I'm tired, though, and haven't slept since we got here. Jason's dozed off a few times though, so as long as I pump him with enough of the stuff, he should be good to drive back while I take a nap." Trini laughed mischievously.

"You're evil, Tree." Ashley laughed also.

"I know." Trini agreed before she hung up, "I know."

"Well, bye." Ashley told her, still laughing.

"Jason!" Trini whispered harshly when she hung up. "Wake up! It's time to leave!"

"Five more minutes, Mom, five more minutes." Jason pleaded, unperturbed as he snuggled deeper into the chair.

"No! Now! And, this isn't your Mom, this is your wife, Trini!" Trini whispered loudly in his ear.

That got him up, and quickly too. "Trini!" He gasped, jumping up. "What did I say?"

"You told your Mom you wanted five more minutes to sleep." Trini tried to keep the laughter out of her voice, but it was difficult.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "what's going on?"

"We're leaving, and Alyssa and Cole are gonna keep an eye on Kim." She responded, bringing him up to date.

"Okay, then. Can I say goodbye to Kim first?" Jason begged.

"Of course," she said, looking at her ailing friend.

"Give us a minute?" Jason asked softly.

"Sure." Trini nodded with a smile. She slowly opened the door and stood outside while Jason said his goodbyes. Trini knew it wasn't right, but she decided to eavesdrop. Jason rarely let people see the personal, private, caring side of him. She had a feeling that for the first time in a while, he'd finally open up.

"Hey, Pinky. You have to wake up soon, you know, because Kennedy and Max need you. The other rangers need you. Trini and Ashley need you. _I _need you. You're my little sister and I love you. You've got to get better. You can't join Tommy yet. It's not your time. You've got to come back to us. The other rangers are really pulling for you. Especially Ash, Cassie, Alyssa, Taylor, Tori, and Kira. At least on the female side. Conner's pulling for you also, though he'd be the last to admit it." Jason rambled on and on about things that were currently happening.

Finally, Trini had to intervene. "Jase, honey, I think it's time to go. Here," she said, passing him a few pills, "take these. They'll help you stay awake."

"More No Doz?" Jason asked questioningly. He gave her a smile and swallowed the pills, washing it down with a bottle of water Trini passed to him.

"Of course." She confirmed, smiling back at him.

"You'll do anything for more sleep, huh?" Jason asked her, laughing.

"Yeah, you've been dozing off since we came. I want some sleep now." Trini responded as she laughed along with him.

"Alright. Say goodbye. I'll wait for you outside." He instructed, stepping outside.

Trini nodded and moved closer to Kim's still form. "Oh, Kimberly. You're always in some kind of trouble, aren't you?" Trini laughed. "But, girl, you have to get well. You have so many friends and family that you'll leave behind. Everyone's moving to Reefside now. Except Tanya and Adam, regrettably, since she's going on tour, but you have so many friends. They want/need you to get well. We love you, Pinky." She gave her unconscious friend an awkward hug, and left.

Meanwhile, at the house...

"Okay, well, Alyssa and Cole are now on their way, and Trini's on her way here." Taylor reported.

Ashley nodded, "Hey, Kira, have you gotten in touch with any of the former ranger teams yet?" She asked curiously, turning to Kira, who was curled up on the couch making the calls from her cell phone.

"Just two. Lost Galaxy and Time Force. They are on their way. I can't seem to get a hold of Lightspeed Rescue though." Kira admitted helplessly.

A knock resounded on the front door.

"I'll get it." Ashley volunteered, pulling herself off the floor with some difficulty.

"Ash, maybe I should." Andros said doubtfully, watching her struggles.

"No, Andros. If I'm having this much difficulty at four months, then what hope will I have in the months ahead?" Ashley complained. Andros didn't want to point out that he didn't think she was struggling because of her pregnancy.

"Okay." He said, in that same dubious tone.

Ashley glared at him playfully and sighed before using the couch as support and lifting herself slowly off the hardwood floor.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She muttered as she hurried to the door.

"Ashley?" Hayley asked, as the door opened.

"Hayley? You got Conner's call? Ashley asked for confirmation.

"Yeah," she nodded, "he said Kim was in trouble and Jason and Trini had to drive her to the hospital."

"Yeah, I am not sure what happened yet, but I'm sure that Trini will explain it when she gets home. She left about half an hour ago. She should be home any minute." Ashley explained.

"Okay, is Kim coming home? Shouldn't someone stay with her if not?" Hayley asked worriedly as Ashley led them to the living room. They sat down.

"No, not tonight. Tomorrow, maybe. And, Cole and Alyssa are staying the night in case something happens." Ashley assured her.

"That's good. I mean that someone's staying with her not that she's there." Hayley replied, getting flustered.

Ashley put her hand on Hayley's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, it's okay."

Hayley smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Ashley."

She brushed it off, "No problem."

Just then, the door opened in the front hall.

"Who is that?" Hayley questioned as she and Ashley stood up immediately. Everyone else had gone back to bed, Andros included.

"Ashley, it's us." Jason called cheerfully. He was still alert due to the No Doz, and probably wouldn't sleep for another hour or so.

"Oh, good, they're back." She smiled, following Hayley into the hall.

"What's going on with Kim?" Hayley inquired as soon as Trini got in the door.

Trini sighed. "Let's go in the kitchen."

**A/N: I personally didn't think this chapter was too brilliant, but I can't help that. I'll try to make the next better. I have a few ideas from you reviewers, and I'm very grateful for any additional ideas you may have. I can't promise that I'll actually use your ideas, but I'll try. **

**Also, again, my Winter Break ends tomorrow, so I can't exactly tell you when the next chapter will be. Just stick with me for now, and I'll try to get the next up ASAP.**


	13. The Next Morning

**A/N: I am SO SO sorry for the long wait. The weather here in Pittsburgh is absolutely horrific. **

**Also, I'm going to have even less time to update because I've got a singing part in Fiddler on the Roof, a play we're putting on at my school. So, again, please bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kennedy and baby Max. **

"Will she be okay, though?" Ashley repeated, seeing as Trini still hadn't answered her question.

Trini sighed. She had been trying to explain it for awhile now, and they didn't understand. "They're not sure. Could we just go to bed now? I am absolutely exhausted."

"Yeah, you go along, hon, I'll try to explain for a few minutes, alright?" Jason agreed. Trini nodded and left the kitchen.

"So, she's not out of the woods yet, but she's coming home tomorrow?" Cassie inquired, looking from Trini's retreating figure to Jason.

"Yeah, but she needs constant supervision." Jason replied. "Anything else before I turn in with my wife?"

"Yeah, one more thing. When are you gonna shower?" Rocky asked, cracking a joke. He then ducked to avoid a swat from Jason.

"Watch it!" He warned, chuckling. "Anything else?"

"Nah. Go to bed, Jason." Zack encouraged, putting a hand on his buddy's shoulder.

"Alright. 'Night, everyone." Jason said politely before jogging upstairs to join his wife.

"Wow. It's been a crazy day, hasn't it?" Cassie remarked as she linked her arm into TJ's.

"Yeah, it has." Andros agreed. "Now, everyone better get some sleep, because we all should be awake when Kim comes home. Ash, we should also look in on the kids."

"Okay," Ashley agreed, nodding. She walked over to her husband, grabbed his hand, and led him upstairs, with the other rangers and their teams following close behind.

All of the former red rangers and their teams respectively bid each other good night, and retired to their beds.

**The next morning...**

"Ugh." Ashley groaned the next morning as the sunlight poured in from the window. She was exhausted, but she knew it was about time she got up, seeing as all the other females had already dragged themselves downstairs. She sat up in Kim's bed, stretched, and yawned. She stood up then, and decided to check on the kids before taking a quick shower.

When she passed the kids' rooms though, there happened to be a clock in the hall, and Ashley gasped when she saw what time it was.

"Three in the afternoon?" She asked rhetorically in disbelief.

"Kind of late, huh, Sleeping Beauty?" Zack asked as he appeared from behind her.

Ashley jumped in surprise. "Zack," she reprimanded, "don't scare me like that again. I'm pregnant."

"I know, I know, but I couldn't resist." Zack told her, grinning.

"How long have you and the others been up?" She asked, glancing back at the clock.

"About four hours. That's when most of the crew woke up. The Time Force team arrived this morning. Andros is chatting with them now, and Wes is hanging out with Kennedy and Max. He's pretty good with them, I have to admit, but I am way better." Zack chuckled, seeing Ashley's expression.

"And Andros didn't have the courtesy to let me know this?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, Ash, take it easy, he knows you're pregnant and you need your sleep." Zack tried to soothe her, before she attacked Andros.

"I know, I just don't like being left out." Ashley complained. "Well, is everybody done showering? I need a long bath."

Zack nodded. "Poor Kim's going to have a huge water bill." He chuckled.

"We'll all chip in." Ashley laughed. "Are the kids alright? Have they asked about Kimberly yet?"

"No. Not yet. We've told them their mother went on some errands. Trini's idea." Zack added.

"Alright, well, I'm going to get started. Tell the Time Force Rangers that I said hi, at least until I get down there." Ashley laughed again, all anxiety from before gone.

"Okay. I'll let them know." Zack smiled at her quickly and left.

"Ooh. Now I get an hour of 'me' time." Ashley giggled as she ran back to her suitcase and pulled out her toiletries and clothes.

**Meanwhile...**

"So, Kim's coming home today, right?" Lucas asked Trini.

"Well, assuming everything went well last night. I haven't yet gotten a call from Cole and Alyssa, so I assume it did. Anyway, Kimberly's going to be on complete bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy, so she's going to be pretty irritable." Trini explained.

"That's good. I mean, that she is coming home. I'm sure she'll want to see Kennedy and Max." Trip said. He looked toward the living room. Wes was playing peek-a-boo with Max and Kennedy and Jen were playing dress up with a bunch of Kennedy's play clothes out of the trunk Jason had so graciously pulled out of her room.

"They're going to make great parents one day." Jason acknowledged as he put his arm on his wife's shoulder.

"Speaking of families, where's my wife? Is she still asleep?" Andros inquired.

"Nope." Zack answered, popping the "p" as he walked into the room. "Just woke up. She planned on taking a long bath. You won't see her for at least two hours." He nodded toward the Time Force Rangers. "She told me to tell you that she says hi." After Zack finished his mini-speech, he grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator and hopped up onto the counter.

"Okay." Andros said slowly. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Suddenly, Trini's ringtone- Eye of the Tiger- went off. "It's Alyssa and Cole." She whispered, looking at the caller ID.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. But I promise I won't take so long to update, even though I can't tell you when the next one is. This was more of a filler chapter, so sorry if it was a disappointment to anybody. **

**Will Kimberly be released from the hospital, or has something happened? **

**Next Chapter: Will Kim come home, or not? **


	14. Slow Down

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. And, no, this is not the end. I still have quite a way to go with Kim and the other rangers. **

**So, so, so damn sorry for the wait!!! I have been having a few problems with the production of it!!! **

_**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!!!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in my story except Kennedy, and baby Max. **

"Hello?" Trini asked in a shaky voice. Her hand was quivering a bit and she was nervous.

"Trini? This is Alyssa. Kim is being released today. She did a fantastic job of fighting through the night. The doctors are expected to release her in about an hour, after they give her an official checkup." Alyssa explained. Trini released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"She's coming home." Trini mouthed to the spectators that were crowded around the kitchen, watching her. To Alyssa, she said, "Alright, that's fine. It'll give me enough time to get the house ready and clean it up. Let me know if there is any other special directions Dr. Sullivan forgot to mention. If there is, have her tell you, or fax them to this number..." Trini instructed, giving Alyssa the fax number to Tommy's machine, since Kimberly didn't use it.

"Alright, Cole and I've got it from here." Alyssa assured her gently. "Mrs. Oliver will be fine with us, I promise."

"Mrs. Oliver will be fine, Mrs. Scott!" Cole called from somewhere in the background.

Trini laughed freely now, knowing that Kim was beginning to become stable. "When will Kimberly regain consciousness?"

"They said she might wake up in a day or two."

"Okay, thank you so much, Alyssa and Cole, you don't know how much we all appreciate it." Trini told them politely.

"No problem. Talk you later." Alyssa said passively.

"Yeah, later." Trini responded, pressing the 'end' button on her cell phone.

"So, how is Pinky?" Jason inquired immediately.

"She's stable. She's being released today, in about an hour, and she should regain consciousness in about a day or two." Trini replied, bringing them all up to date. "But, in the meantime, this house needs a major cleanup."

There was a loud chorus of grumbling and mumbling before everyone tried to escape.

"Oh no. No one is going anywhere. This house _will _be clean by the time Kimberly comes home, or so help me, I will hurt you all. Badly." Trini threatened in her lethal tone. Everyone turned to look at her, decided whether or not to take her threat seriously, and then returned to their previous post. No one decided to test Trini.

"Okay, we'll divide it up by teams. Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder take the kids and their rooms, including the playroom. Time Force will take the living room. Space will take the bedrooms that we occupied last night, including Kim's, which was spotless prior to that prank war that went on. Wild Force take the basement, along with Mighty Morphin'. Does anyone have any questions?" Trini asked seriously.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?" Rocky asked, grinning.

"Hayley and I are going to clean up the bathroom and hurry Andros' wife out." Trini responded, also smiling.

Andros groaned. Ashley never liked to be disturbed during her 'me' time. She was going to be very grumpy.

Hayley and Trini and the rest of the rangers, however, laughed.

"Well, let's hop to it." Hayley commanded, clapping her hands together. After Alyssa's phone call, it was amazing how the tense atmosphere had lifted. The house just reeked of happiness. Now, it was time to make it look that way.

**A few minutes later, in the kids' rooms...**

"Well, Kennedy, where does this go?" Kira asked the young toddler as she held up a stuffed bear.

"Mr. Noodles goes in there." She answered, pointing toward the large, white, wicker basket that stood in the corner of her closet.

"Can you put him in there for me?" Kira asked politely.

Kennedy just nodded, taking the bear from Kira and hugging it tightly. To Kira it seemed as though Kennedy treasured that animal more than the rest.

"Hey, Kennedy, who gave Mr. Noodles to you?" Kira inquired as she sat at the end of the girl's tiny bed. Kennedy moved to sit up beside her with Mr. Noodles.

"Daddy did. He gave it to me for my birthday." Tears welled up in Kennedy's eyes as she remembered it.

"Hey, hey, Kennedy, don't cry. A little help here?" She called to her teammates, including the Ninja Storm Rangers.

"What's going on?" Hunter and Shane asked as the entered, followed by Dustin and Conner. The two had grown to become good friends.

Kira just pointed to the now-sobbing Kennedy.

Immediately, Tori came out of nowhere to help Kira. "I'll help Kira, you guys just clean up. Make it quick, too!"

The former Rangers hurried to do what Tori said as she helped Kira calm Kennedy down. But, after a few minutes, it became clear that Kennedy fell asleep.

**Meanwhile, outside the bathroom...**

Hayley and Trini had been knocking on the bathroom door for at least ten minutes. "Ashley, we need to talk to you, can you please open the door?"

"Uh, uh." Ashley refused. "I'm said I was taking an hour for myself, and I'll be damned if I don't get it!"

"Now what do we do?" Hayley asked Trini exhaustedly.

"We go in with a bang." Trini suggested, smiling devilishly.

**Meanwhile, in the basement...**

"Hey, Jason, do you think Kim will be too mad if she finds out we broke Tommy's Xbox?" Zack asked as he held up the crushed game console.

"I don't think she'll be too mad, but Tommy would've. You better buy her a new one." Jason told him, shaking his head slowly.

"Oh. Well, I guess we better head to Walmart soon, huh?" Zack asked as he set the ruined Xbox on the wooden side table.

"Ugh. Just clean, Zack." Jason said irritably, trying to make it seem as though he weren't in the mood for jokes, but really, all he wanted was some space to think as he cleaned up the mess the guys had made of Kim's basement.

**Meanwhile, at the hospital...**

"Hey, Alyssa, do you want to grab some food? Kim will be fine for a few minutes on her own." Cole assured his girlfriend.

"Sure. I could use something. I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." Alyssa agreed, nodding.

"Alright then, let's go." Cole said, smiling as he led Alyssa out of the room by the hand.

A few minutes after their departure, someone in dark clothes wearing a long, black cloak swept into the room. An opaque hood covered his face, revealing only his mouth, which was unrecognizable.

The nurses ignored him, figuring it was just another wacko visitor for the mysterious young Mrs. Oliver.

Anyway, the visitor swept into the room, lingering at Kimberly's side, before drawing a round object from his cloak. The sphere was glowing pink, but as soon as the man touched the sphere, it glowed white. He gently pried her curled up fingers loose, and placed the glowing bauble inside it. He curled her fingers around it again, and squeezed her fist.

Leaving a soft kiss on her forehead, he swiftly left the room.

**A/N: Again, so damn sorry for the long damn wait. Anyway, I'm sure you guys have many guesses on who the mysterious visitor is, and I have one request for you- don't tell me in your reviews!!! Please! Some people look at the reviews and I don't want to spoil the suspense for anyone who may be a little bit slow, LOL. If you have a guess and just absolutely _has _to send it to me, then PM me. **

**Okay, just to let everyone know, I have an outline of how the story is going to pan out. But, if you have any ideas or requests, then let me know in a review, or PM. Also, if you would like me to recommend your story or something, then let me know that too! **

**The updates might be slow, but hopefully not as slow as last time. I just started my softball season, and writing has been causing my grades to drop, so I need to keep them steady also. So, just bear with me for now! Thanks!**

**Eva**


	15. On The Ride

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I'm uploading twice in one day to make up for all the time lost. If I can fit in another update, I will. Remember to leave reviews, as always. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nobody except the following: Kennedy, baby Max, and Kim's doctor who's name I can't even remember. And I wrote her. Ha ha. **

"Okay Kimberly, take it easy." Trini warned.

A few hours after the mysterious visitor appeared, Kimberly was given the okay to go home. Trini and Jason had graciously agreed to come relieve Alyssa and Cole and to pick Kim up.

"I'm doing okay, Tree. Don't worry." Kimberly mustered up a small smile to reassure her friend.

"Alright. It's just hard not to." Trini told her, sighing. She quickly grabbed Kim's elbow when it looked like she'd fall. "Jason!" She called to her husband, who was sitting in the car, waiting for his wife and "sister".

"Pinky!" Jason exclaimed, smiling broadly. To Trini, he asked, "Aren't the hospitals supposed to give the patients a ride out in a wheelchair?"

"They did, but Kim complained so much that they agreed to let her walk." Trini said, easing Kim into the car.

On the ride home, Jason and Trini filled Kimberly in on what she'd missed during her hospital stay.

"So, Kennedy and Max are alright?" Kimberly asked again, needing more reassurance.

"Getting better everyday. You know, Max is learning to walk, and Hunter, Zhane, and Rocky are great teachers." Trini told her.

"He's learning to walk already?" Kimberly practically shouted. It didn't seem that long ago that Max was crawling on the floor.

"Yeah, he's getting big too. He's learning how to feed himself, as well as how to make a fuss at bedtime." Jason laughed. "But, otherwise he's doing well. Hitting all the progressive milestones. Oh, and he enjoys when Rocky makes him some scrambled eggs too."

"Is he talking too?" Kimberly asked sarcastically. She was a bit jealous that everyone was watching her baby grow up without her.

"No, Kim, of course not. You'll be there to see when he makes his first sentence." Trini assured her. She understood that Kimberly was feeling jealous.

"One other thing to warn you about. He _loves _to throw things. Cars, food, toys, you name it, he throws it." Jason laughed again, remembering the first time a car was chucked at him.

"And what about Kennedy? How is my little girl?" Kimberly asked anxiously.

"Oh, she's doing just great as well. We sent her back to school, though, so she hasn't been around much." Trini informed her.

"You did? That's good. She was missing way too much of it anyway." Kimberly agreed. "So, she should be at home now, then? School was dismissed an hour ago."

"Um, no. Kim, I think the time might be wrong on that watch of yours. It's only twelve-fifteen in the afternoon. She gets out at two." Trini told her.

"Really? Oh. I was looking forward to seeing her. Well, I'll see her later." Kim said, more to herself than Jason or Trini.

"Everyone's going to be ecstatic that you're home," Jason said, "especially Ashley. She's been bugging my wife constantly with this pregnancy thing. I think you and she will be attached at the hip for the next few months."

"Yeah. She's frequently worrying about what might go wrong. Is she doing this right, is she doing that right? You know the drill Kim." Trini said.

"I do. I was constantly calling you, remember?" Kimberly asked, laughing.

"I do. You were always worried about doing something wrong. Then, when Tommy would ask why you were calling me this time, you'd threaten to divorce him." Trini hysterically laughed at the memory.

"_Hey Kim. What are you doing?" Tommy Oliver asked his wife of five years. He plopped down on their bed next to her. _

"_I'm calling Trini." Kimberly answered, unable to be bothered. She was having a busy enough time trying to dial the number while sucking on a ice cream pop. _

"_Why are you calling her this time?" Tommy asked with a sigh. Kimberly was always constantly worrying about their baby and its health. He always told her that the baby was surely fine, but she'd always scream back that he was no doctor and couldn't tell his tibia from his humerus. He'd always calmly tell her that he was a science teacher and knew these things, but she'd scream back that she didn't want to hear it. He just couldn't win. _

"_Tommy Oliver, if you tell me one more time that the baby and I will be fine, so help me I will throw something at you and then divorce you!" She exclaimed at him. Before throwing a book she was reading at him. After that, he always left her alone when she called Trini. _

"I always used to feel bad afterwards, and tell him it was the hormones talking, but I don't think he believed me." Kimberly laughed, but she couldn't ignore the hole in her heart where Tommy used to be.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Kimberly's house.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the flashback as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, there are a few mistakes I made. **

**In my little outline of the story, Chapter Fourteen was supposed to end after they arrived home. But, it didn't work out that way, so now this is like an extra filler chapter. The original Chapter Fifteen is probably going to be in the next chapter. This "Coming Home" chapter was part of fourteen at first. But, now there's an extra chapter to this story. So, if this is disappointing or seems like a filler to any of you, that's because it is. So, if I have some more time, I can probably write fifteen. It's probably going to be long, so I hope it's worth waiting for.**


	16. Coming Home

**A/N: Hey everyone, I had something pointed out to me by the great JasonLeeScottFan. The glowing sphere the mysterious stranger put in Kim's hand accelerated the healing process. She was supposed to be unconscious when they returned home with her, but since I added that scene with the stranger in, it didn't fit, so that's why it might not seem to flow well.**

**Anyway, without much further ado, I would like to dedicate this chapter to all reviewers of the last few chapters and especially JasonLeeScottFan, whom this chapter is also dedicated to. Thanks again for the great feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kennedy and baby Max. **

**Ashley's POV**

I was sitting in the kitchen when I heard Andros approach behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Hey honey." I told him happily. I was very excited for Kimberly's arrival.

"Hey Ash. You're excited, aren't you?" Andros asked, picking up on my hyperactiveness.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" I asked rhetorically. "Kimberly's coming home, and the baby's asleep, and Kennedy's at school, and the house is quiet, and everyone's shopping or something and the house is empty." I explained excitedly.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Anyway, how about you fix some lunch for us and Max? And maybe for Trini and Jason, too. Everyone's going to be hungry by the time they get home." Andros suggested.

"Good idea!" I exclaimed. I jumped up and hurriedly jogged to the fridge.

"Hey! Wait!" Andros shouted.

"What?" I asked curiously, turning around.

"Don't strain yourself like that Ash. You're pregnant, remember?" He warned me, coming over for a hug.

"Okay, Andros." I sighed.

Just then the doorbell rang shrilly.

"Crap!" I exclaimed. "The bell's going to wake the baby up!" I said worriedly.

"Don't worry, he's still asleep. I'll get that. How about you make those lunches? Slowly." Andros commanded as he left the kitchen. I heard him walk to the front parlor.

"Kimberly!" I heard Andros shout.

I ran to the parlor.

**End of Ashley's POV**

**General POV **

Jason and Trini were standing at the front door when it opened, revealing Andros, looking surprised at seeing them home this early.

"Kimberly!" He shouted at the sight of the beloved woman.

"Andros, hello. Where's Ashley?" Kimberly asked as she was helped in by Trini.

"She's in th-" Andros started, but was interrupted when Ashley came running in.

"Kim! I'm so glad you're home!" Ashley said happily as she came close for a hug.

"Ashley! I'm happy to be home too. How are you?" Kimberly asked, looking brighter than before.

"Eh, okay. I've missed you though. And so has everyone else." Ashley explained as Kimberly was led to the couch. The two women sat down while Trini, Jason, and Andros went into the kitchen to talk.

"Really? Where are they?" She asked curiously. She didn't see anyone.

"Zack went to Walmart, he said that he needed a new Xbox or something, and the Dinos had to go home. The older rangers all either went to the beach or to Walmart with Zack." Ashley summarized.

"Oh. I wish I could've gone shopping with them. I could use some retail therapy right now." Kimberly sighed. "So, Max is upstairs?"

"Yeah. Do you want to go see him?" Ashley asked her.

"Yes, actually I would. I've missed him." Kim told her, with a sad smile.

"I should think so. He's missed his mommy." Ashley smiled back.

"Okay, well, let's go see my baby." Kimberly said, holding out her arm for Ashley to grasp.

"Sounds like a plan," Ashley nodded.

**Trini's POV**

After we left Ashley and Kimberly in the family room, Jason, Andros, and I all continued on into the kitchen.

"So, why didn't you call us to tell us you were so close?" Andros asked. "Ashley was about to have a heart attack."

"We didn't think of it, actually. We were talking with Kimberly about her kids. Sorry." Jason apologized.

"So, is she okay?" Andros asked worriedly.

"I guess so." Jason started. "I mean, she was laughing and talking in the car."

"Okay, sorry, not to switch the topic, but we need to have the official funeral soon. The funeral home won't hold the body any longer." I said quickly.

The funeral home had called the previous morning to tell me that they wouldn't hold the body much longer.

"We need to have a funeral tomorrow. That's the longest they'll hold Tommy." I told them quietly. I didn't like to call him "the body". He was Tommy. He _will always _be Tommy.

"Okay. Well, have you told Kim yet?" Andros asked, his head angled to the floor.

"No. I couldn't find the right moment. But, I think now might be a good one. Jase, you coming?" I asked, nodding towards my mournful husband.

"Yeah. I have to. She can't go through this alone." Jason said. I knew he was worried about his "sister's" well-being.

"Okay. Andros?"

"Yes. Ashley will likewise be devastated." Andros replied.

I nodded, and they followed me into the family room. When I saw that it was empty, I guessed the only other place they might be.

"Max's room?" Jason asked.

I nodded silently in response.

We quietly went up the stairs leading to Max's room. I was- had been- dreading this moment. The moment that I had to tell Kimberly that her husband was going to be buried.

"Okay." I sighed. I took a deep breath and knocked on the closed door.

It opened, and Ashley appeared.

"Oh, hey guys. Kim wanted to see Max." She told us, letting us in. I saw her in the rocking chair, holding an unconscious Max.

_My, that boy can sleep through anything._ I thought.

"Um, Kim, do you mind putting the baby down for a moment?" I asked. She couldn't be holding a baby for this.

"Um, sure, Tree. Ash, do you mind putting him in his crib?" Kimberly asked.

"No way. This baby's the best." She told her friend, smiling. She took Max from Kim, and gently placed him in his crib.

"So, Tree, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Kimberly asked, looking into my eyes.

I tried to avert my gaze, but she held it steadily. "Um, honey, I don't know how to tell you this, but um, the funeral home isn't going to hold Tommy much longer. They want the burial to progress tomorrow. They want to have the funeral." I told her, the tears coming up behind my eyes.

Tears started to fall down her face too. She didn't say anything for about five minutes. She just held my gaze as slow, silent tears made their way down her pale face. She didn't make a sound. She just looked into my eyes and cried silently. No sobs, no gasps for breath, no nothing. Silence.

"Okay." She said finally. She wiped a final tear from the corner of her right eye.

"Okay?" I asked in disbelief. I expected her to pitch a fit or something. She didn't.

"Yes. Okay. The funeral will go on tomorrow." Kimberly said. I finally hooked her gaze and looked right back into her own brown eyes. I saw pain, loss, and extreme grief. That's when I realized though she may not be falling apart on the outside, she certainly was on the inside.

"Oh, honey." I said, unable to take the pain anymore. I ran to her side and dropped onto my knees by the rocking chair. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and started to cry, relentlessly. When Ashley saw what I did, she mimicked the movement, doing the same thing that I had.

Jason and Andros, however, just looked on, paralyzed, watching us express our grief for the friend we'd all loved and lost.

**A/N: Kim's reaction to you all by surprise, didn't it? I hope this is long enough to satisfy all of you. Anyway, next chapter, there is some more heartbreak in store for Kim, sadly. But, it'll be over in one or two chapters, so it'll be over, and then happy days are here again! Now, Kim will put this behind her. **

**Also, there is NOT going to be a funeral next chapter! Next chapter will be later the same day still from Trini's point of view. At least for awhile. **

**Also, how are you guys liking the changes of POV? I was wondering if it was a good idea, but I decided to go along with it! Let me know, and as always, review!!**


	17. Lost

**A/N: This chapter has caused me some distress. I wanted to make this absolutely perfect. So, forgive me, after you read this chapter. It's a little heartbreaking. But, even though I don't want to ruin this for anyone, I want to make sure that all of you understand that Kennedy is going to be absolutely fine. I get a lot of reviews saying to "please make everything be okay for Kim and her family". And I promise, everything's going to end up fine, so don't worry, just enjoy the story.**

**BE SURE TO READ THE LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! IMPORTANT INFO THERE!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nobody except Kennedy and baby Max. **

**Trini's POV**

After our little scene in the baby's room, we all went downstairs for some lunch. I knew I was hungry, and I figured that Kimberly was too. And, of course, Ashley, since her appetite had grown quite a bit now that she was also eating for two.

"Hey, Andros, shouldn't the other guys be getting back soon?" Jason asked a few minutes after we'd all dug into our lunches.

Andros glanced at his watch. "Yeah, actually they should. It's getting pretty late to be out on a Sunday."

"And, Kennedy, when is she getting home?" Kimberly asked anxiously.

"She should be getting home in about half an hour. School for her ends at two. She'll be getting off the bus in about thirty minutes." I answered, trying to soothe her worries.

"Okay." Kim replied, satisfied, and then relaxed.

Just then, the phone rang, and I quickly stood up to answer it.

"Hello, Oliver residence." I greeted the caller immediately.

"Hello, this is Ms. James at Kennedy Hart's preschool. I was wondering if I could speak to Kennedy's mother please." Ms. James asked politely. But, I was too curious, so I made up an excuse.

"She's not feeling well. Can I take a message?" I asked, wondering what the woman called for.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Anyway, there is a situation here at the school. Kennedy Oliver has suddenly gone missing. We've called the police, but she hasn't been found yet." Ms. James told me calmly.

"What?" I practically screeched. I couldn't believe that this woman hadn't called earlier.

"Is it possible for Kim or another guardian to come to the school?" Ms. James asked, in an annoyingly calm voice.

"Yes, I'll be right there." I almost shouted, slamming the phone onto the receiver. I looked back at the small crowd around the table.

"Kennedy's missing." I told them, my eyes wide.

**(A/N: I should leave you a cliffhanger here, but I'm way too nice.)**

Everyone's eyes widened, especially Kimberly's.

"My baby's gone?" Tears formed in her big brown eyes.

"Yes, that's what Ms. James said. Come on, Kimberly, we have to go to the school. The police are already searching for her. Don't worry Kim." I consoled her as best I could. Which, clearly wasn't enough, because she started bawling.

"My baby's gone. I can't lose her. I can't lose my baby." She repeated, over and over again.

Jason wrapped his arms around his "sister's" shoulders. "Oh Kim. She's going to be okay."

"How do you know that Jason?" Kim said, flinging his arms off of her and standing up indignantly. I could tell she was angry now. _Very _angry.

"Because, Kim, I have faith." He said, standing up too. Challenging her. _Good job, Jase. _I thought.

"Faith only goes so far, Jason!" Kimberly shouted back.

Jason was challenging her to fight for herself, for her kids. He wanted her to show some kind of personality. He didn't want her to turn into a living zombie. And, it was working, he was getting her to show some of her old attitude and spunk.

"But that's what faith is- it's believing in the impossible or unlikely!" Jason shouted back. He was probably the best person to challenge her because she considered him a brother, someone close to her, who thought like her. She thought I was smarter, so she would just take the verbal beating and draw further into her shell. Andros could never shout at her, and neither could Ashley, but Jason was the best person for the job.

"Faith isn't always there! Faith isn't the easiest thing to believe in! When Tommy died I tried to have faith that things would get better- they aren't. My daughter's missing, my son's learning things I should have been there to witness, and this baby is probably going to be premature! Faith isn't here for me! And you tell me I should have faith! When does the faith kick in, huh? When is it going to get better?!" Kimberly was finally healed. She was back to her old self. I could tell. We'd been best friends forever. She was healed. She still had issues to deal with, like Kennedy's disappearance and coming to grips with Tommy's untimely death, but she wasn't going to cry over it anymore. She was going to _do _something about it.

I thought back to when she'd first called me with the news of Tommy's death, before it'd hit the media.

_I was watching "A Walk to Remember" with Jason, and we were just at the part where Jamie tells Landon she has leukemia. I was crying, and Jason was even sniffling. _

_The phone's ring pierced the air. I was glad for the distraction- it pulled my mind away from the sadness of the scene. _

"_Hello?" I asked, holding the phone to my ear as I brushed away tears. _

"_Tree. It's me." Kimberly said. Her voice was hollow, lifeless, different than I'd ever heard it._

"_What's the matter, Kimmy?" I asked, using her old childhood nickname. _

"_Tommy's dead." She said, in a monotone voice. I gasped audibly. _

"_What?" I asked into the phone. "Jason," I yelled, into the living room, "get over here!" _

"_He died. Car accident." Kimberly said in the same voice. _

"_Um, hold on, Kim, we'll be there as soon as possibly can." I promised. _

"_Okay. Bye." She told me lifelessly._

I flashed back to the present. The challenge was still going on.

"You need to believe Kim. You need to have some faith, hope. Something to keep you going." Jason said. At least he wasn't shouting anymore.

But she was. "What do you think I've been holding onto all this time, Jason!?"

"Kimberly, let's go to the school, see what's going on, and we can continue this later. Kennedy's more important than some stupid fight." He reasoned.

"Fine, Jason, but this is far from over." Kimberly was fighting mad now as she stalked out of the room angrily.

"Good going, Jase." Andros said appreciatively. He clapped my husband on the shoulder.

"I just hope you didn't make her _too _mad, Jason." I shook my head at him as I left too, to follow Kim.

She was already in the driver's seat of her Nissan when I came into the garage.

"Are you coming, Tree?" She asked impatiently, as she fiddled with her car keys.

"Fine, but after this, you are going to be confined to your room, got it?" I asked with an air of authority.

"Whatever, Trini. After we find my daughter." She clarified. I nodded.

After we drove off the driveway, my thoughts turned toward the rest of the rangers, spread out all over the city, oblivious to the situation at hand.

"You know what, Kim, I think I'm going to start calling everyone. They need to know, besides, if they're searching too, then the faster she'll be found." I reasoned.

"Okay," she nodded, keeping her eyes on the road.

I removed my cell phone from my jeans pocket, flipping it open quickly. I scrolled through my contacts list, searching first for Hayley's number. I pressed "call" and it automatically dialed her number.

"Hello?" Hayley asked. She had picked up on the third ring.

"Hayley, it's me, Trini. I just got a call from Kennedy's school. She's been reported missing. Do you know where everybody is?" I asked her.

"Oh my stars. Um, I think that Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent are all together at Trent's house, and um, I think that everyone else is at the beach. At Reefside Public Beach. Do you need me to pick them up?" Hayley asked frantically.

"Um, yes, that'd be a great idea. Kimberly and I are on our way to the school. Jason and Ashley and Andros should be following us soon. Tell everyone to be on the look out for Kennedy." I told her hurriedly.

"Got it. Talk to you later." She said, before hanging up.

"Okay, Hayley's filled in." I informed Kimberly, who was concentrating completely on the road.

"Good." She said finally, after a minute.

I was going to ask if she was okay, but I knew better. I wasn't particularly in the mood to fight with her. I needed sleep and a shower. I would give up anything to get those things- except Kennedy.

Just then, my cell phone rang. The "Eye of the Tiger" ringtone blared loudly.

"You need a new ringtone." Kimberly said jokingly. I smirked.

"Hello?" I asked, flipping it open.

"The school called. The police found a trail out the back of the building. They think Kennedy might have wandered off. They are following the trail. Are you close to the school yet?" Jason asked.

"Yes. We should be there in about five minutes." I told him.

"Okay. We're leaving now. We'll meet you there." Jason promised. "Love you." He told me.

"I know. Love you too, honey." I said, sighing. _Would we ever get any time alone? Would we ever get five minutes where the world would just stop and let us catch up? Couldn't the world go awhile without making us go through a personal crisis every ten minutes? _I thought.

"What's up, Tree?" Kim asked, waking me from my annoyed thoughts.

"They found a trail behind the school. They think Kennedy wandered off." I informed her.

Kim shook her head. "She knows better than that. I don't think she did."

Something hit me. Kim was serious. She knew something, or at least she thought she did.

"What is it, Kim, what happened?" I said slowly.

"I just, I just feel weird. I have this odd feeling, like I know she's safe. Like she's okay, wherever she is." Kimberly said. "I just, I know it. She's okay. She's gonna be okay."

"What makes you feel like that?" I asked.

"I don't know, Trini! I'm trying to explain, but, I can't! I just, it's frustrating!" Kimberly was frustrated, I could tell, and I knew somehow that she was right, Kennedy was fine.

"Calm down, honey. You can't get worked up. It's not good for your baby." I warned her, again.

"I know. It's just that I know she's okay." She said softly.

"I trust you, honey. Does it feel like a premonition, or something like that?" I asked. Now, if we had never gained possession of the Power, I would think that conditions like that were nonexistent. But I had seen enough in my lifetime to convince me otherwise.

"Almost. Except I don't see her. I feel her. I feel her emotions, her mental stability. I can't read her mind, but I can, like feel her presence, and her moods." She tried to explain, but got tongue-tied again.

"Almost like an empath? Like Jasper in Twilight?" I asked softly.

"Almost, except I feel her presence of mind, too. Like I'm getting a brain wave reading. Like, if I concentrate, I can feel you. You're sending out calm waves. And, Jason, he's sending out anxious waves. Your thoughts are calm, his are anxious, nervous. That's the way to explain it! I can read you brain waves, basically." She said excitedly, since she was now able to explain it.

"I see. I wonder how you were able to develop a power like that. Kim, how long have you been able to do this?" I asked, wondering how long she'd been keeping a secret like this from us.

"Well, since the afternoon I was getting the contractions. Also, there's something else I need to tell you, Tree. I could read the brain waves even when I was unconscious in the hospital room. But, that's not all. I read yours and Jason's. Then, Cole's and Alyssa's. And, I also picked up another one, that was familiar, but foreign at the same time. And, the person left this, with me." Kimberly pulled out a glass sphere, round, and small, able to fit in the palm of her hand. It glowed a light pink, the color of her ranger power. Around the outside of the sphere, there was a swirling white cloud, that seemed to almost, like, protect the pink light.

"I wonder what it is. Have you been carrying that around in your pocket all day?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah." She said sheepishly. "I feel like he's here with me when I hold it. Like his presence is a part of it when I have it."

"It's okay Kim. He's always with you anytime, anywhere. You know that." I reminded her.

"I know," she smiled.

"Okay, now, is this her school?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot of a small brick building.

"Yeah. Let's go. There's her teacher, Ms. James." Kimberly pointed out eagerly.

"Alright, let's go see her first, so we can get caught up to date about what's going on." I agreed.

We crossed the parking lot quickly; Kimberly was anxious to find out what was being done to get her daughter back.

A few hours later, there was still nothing, and the sun was starting to go down. I knew that there wasn't much light left, and that it was high time we headed home. Finally, a police officer suggested it.

"Ladies, we're going to be packing up until tomorrow. I suggest strongly that you go home and rest- we'll be back in the morning." The police officer, who introduced himself as Sims, added.

"That's a good idea Kim. Let's go. You're tired, and no offense, but you desperately need a bath." I complained, knowing that it was my best chance at getting her out of there so I could speak with her privately.

"Fine, but we're coming back first thing in the morning." Kim told me sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." I joked.

We walked back to the car, and got in. I called everyone and told them to meet back up at the house.

"Hey, Kim, how is Kennedy?" I asked, knowing that she would understand the meaning of my words.

"She's happy, really happy." Her expression was severely confused, and her tone puzzled.

"That doesn't make sense." I insisted.

"I know, but that's the way she feels." Kimberly shrugged. "I wouldn't have dared to leave if she was feeling scared or concerned."

"Hey, Kim. How am I feeling now?" I asked, working on making myself dead calm.

"You're calm. Very calm." She said, a smile spreading over her features.

"Yeah. At least I'm trying to be. Now let's go." I said stubbornly.

Kim smiled and hit the gas.

**A/N: _Okay, this is my first recommendation, but I highly recommend _The Joy of Love _from _JasonLeeScottFan, _one of my most loyal reviewers. Thanks! _**

**Also, does anyone have any ideas about how Kimberly gained that weird ability? Let me know in your reviews!! **

**Don't expect an update for at least two or three days. My room's a mess, so my computer use is restricted. I hope this chapter's long enough to keep you satisfied for awhile! **

**Also, I sincerely hope everyone had a happy and fun-filled Easter! Mine was boring, to say the least. **


	18. Return To Me

**A/N: Hey, it's me here. I've been sick for a few days, and I stayed home from school today to recover. So, I thought that I may as well add a chapter. **

**So, here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except Kennedy and baby Max. Although I'm sure you guys know that.**

General POV

The next morning, shafts of sunlight pierced through the window. Kimberly Ann Oliver winced at the bright light, squinting as she tried to open her eyes.

When her eyes adjusted, she opened them and scooted over, trying to move into the shady area of the bed, which was easy, because the other side was pretty empty, except for Ashley sleeping a little ways away on an air mattress.

Sighing, when she couldn't find a comfortable position, she sat up, and carefully rubbed her distinctly round stomach. She then looked over at Ashley, who was now starting to show more.

Kim swung her legs over the side of her bed, careful not to accidentally kick anybody. She stood up slowly, trying to gauge her body's reaction. She was sore, from being in the hospital, but she was also tired still.

Glad she had thought to shower the night before, she walked quietly to Max's room, in the pink tank top and velvet white sweat pants she had worn to bed.

"Hey Maxy," she whispered as she greeted her baby, seeing as he was awake. "We'll find your sister, don't worry. She's happy right now." She assured him. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

Picking up her young son, she changed and dressed him quickly, before putting him in his playpen for a minute before she dressed in another pink tank top, with black capris this time.

A few minutes later, as she pulled Max from his playpen, the doorbell rang.

"Crap." She hissed, hoping it hadn't woken anyone up.

Kim grabbed Max and carefully put him over her shoulder, rubbing his back gently. She tiptoed downstairs, careful not to wake any of her sleeping guests.

"What is it?" She asked as she swung the door open.

At first, Kim didn't see anyone. But, then, she felt a pair of arms wrap securely around her thighs.

"Mama!" A little girl cried.

"Kennedy?" Kimberly asked in disbelief. She dropped to her knees, carefully shifting Max so he was protected. Kim opened her arms to the young girl for a hug.

Kennedy responded by throwing herself at her mother.

"Oh, Kennedy, are you alright?" Kim asked, kissing her daughter's forehead repeatedly. She looked her daughter over. She looked okay.

"I'm fine, Mama. He took good care of me after I wandered off." Kennedy said honestly.

"Who, sweetie, who?" She asked her little girl.

"He did." Kennedy answered, pointing over her shoulder to a man, who stood a few feet back, looking over at them with a sorrowful look on his face.

"Um, Kennedy, can you go in the house for a second?" Kimberly asked distractedly, never taking her eyes off the stranger, who, she guessed, was staring back at her. She couldn't really tell, because the long hood obscured most of his face.

"Okay, Mama." Kennedy said happily, scampering into the house.

Kimberly shut the door behind her daughter, and took a step closer to the man, who didn't move.

"Thank you," she said, looking him over carefully. "Is there something you need that I can give you?" She asked.

After a pause that seemed to span hours rather than minutes, he answered, "No. There's nothing."

"Are you sure?" She asked, taking another step closer.

He, in turn, took a step back. "There is something...but, you can't give it to me. I'm not allowed to possess it any longer."

Kimberly thought she remembered the voice, although it seemed deeper than the one she remembered. "Are you talking about this?" She asked, taking out the small sphere that had been given a permanent residence in her pocket.

"No. It's something else. Something more important to me."

"Did you know my husband, Tommy Oliver?" She asked suddenly. This person seemed familiar to her...

"Yes I did."

"He died. He left me with two kids and another on the way. He just left me." Kim said, the pain and loss obvious in her tone. The way she said those words were almost _accusatory. _

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I doubt that he _wanted _to leave you. It's probably the last thing he wanted. I'm glad your kids are safe." The man said, and started to walk off.

"Wait- do you know what this is?" Kimberly asked as she ran toward him, trying to avoid jostling Max. She held up the glowing sphere.

"That's a healing globe. It brings healing powers to those who possess it. But it's only found in a different galaxy. How'd you get that?" The man asked.

"Someone gave it to me. I was in the hospital, and someone gave it to me." Kim explained.

"Oh. Goodbye." He said suddenly, and just like that he was gone.

"Wait!" Kim yelled. But the man didn't reappear. "Dammit!" Just then, she remembered Max was in her arms. "Sorry honey. Mama's mad."

**A/N: Okay, I'll give you three guesses as to who that man is. Drop me a PM with your guesses. If you get the hint, leave that in there too, because that will impact your guesses. **

**Again, IN ORDER TO GUESS, YOU NEED TO FIGURE OUT THE HINT. THE HINT IS VERY IMPORTANT. If you need some help, and you really want to know what the hint is, or if you can't figure it out on your own, PM me and I'll tell you. But make sure you tell me that you WANT to be told. I don't want to spoil it for you.**

**This is a hint- look back at how Kim got the sphere, and then come back and look at where she asked the cloak man what it was. You'll see a distinct hint. Hope you can find it. **


	19. Hayley's Announcement

**A/N: Hello. Again. It's me. As you can guess. Sorry, I'm kind of bored and don't know what to do with myself. Besides updating this chapter. I just got a new dog, so time is a little rare, but since she's asleep, I can push around my schedule, since I'm not sure when I'll update next. **

**Okay, some of you did answer me with PMs and Prophet 144 got it right! **

**Now, for those of you who didn't pick up on the hint last chapter, here it is: There are TWO mystery men. #1, who was at the hospital with Kim, and #2, who returned Kennedy. The thing is, #2 is working for #1. Understand? If you don't, don't worry, all will become clear. **

**Exciting news this chapter for Hayley! Now, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Kennedy and baby Max. **

A few hours after Kennedy was returned, and breakfast was eaten, Hayley arrived at the house in a state.

"Hayley? What's going on?" Kimberly asked, from her spot on the couch. Now that Kennedy was back, Trini insisted that Kimberly rested.

"You won't believe this! We need everyone to come here I have someone I want you all to meet!" Hayley cried.

"Okay," Trini said slowly, getting up to call everyone into the living room.

"So, who is this person that I need to meet?" Kim asked, chuckling. She'd never seen her husband's best friend so excited.

"Well, you'll meet him in a bit, but, I have to tell you, he's amazing!" Hayley said, a smile widening on her face.

After everyone had gathered into the living room, Hayley got ready to make her announcement.

"Okay, everyone, I have someone I want you to meet. Mark?" She called to the front parlor.

A man, about five seven, stepped into the living room. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and a nice smile. He wore glasses, nice ones, mind you, and a pair of jeans that complimented his brown t-shirt. He was dressed casually, although he had a formal air about him. His hands were shoved unceremoniously into his back pockets, and he slowly walked forward next to Hayley.

"Everyone, this is Mark, Mark this is everyone. I'll do the individual introductions later." She said, as he wound an arm around her waist.

"Guys, Mark and I are engaged. We're getting married!" She exclaimed.

That threw everyone for a moment. Then, slowly, everyone came to.

"Congratulations!" Kimberly shouted, jumping up and running over to Hayley, against Trini's protests.

"That's great, Hayley." Conner and Kira stepped forward, followed by the rest of the Dinos and everyone else.

After everyone had congratulated her and Mark, Kim asked, "When is the wedding?"

At this, Hayley blushed and looked down sheepishly. "This Friday."

"What?" Conner gasped. He was surprised. He never thought Hayley was one to rush into things.

"Well, Mark and I have been secretly dating for quite a while, and I didn't really think it was significant to wait..."

"It's okay, Hayley." Kim said soothingly. She could feel that Hayley was now embarrassed. She threw a meaningful glance at Conner. "Have you picked out your dress yet?"

"No." Hayley started, grateful for the change in topic. "I was hoping that all you ladies would kindly help me."

"I was hoping you'd ask!" Kim said happily.

**A/N: Okay, so sorry, because I know that's short, but I wanted Hayley to have a chapter all to herself. Trust me, next one's gonna be longer. Hopefully late tonight or tomorrow. **

**I found the perfect dress! It's on my profile, so PM me please and tell me what you think. **

_My new recommendation is: In His Eyes, by Be A Warrior Casseau. It's great, read it!_

**Also, I can tell who reads and adds me to their alert, but DOES NOT review, so unless you want me to embarrass you, then start reviewing!**


	20. The Final Farewell

**A/N: This is probably the chapter that- so far- I've had the most difficulty writing. I love Tommy. I think he's the greatest ranger ever. I didn't want to bury him. But, I have to. For the sake of this story. So, here. This is Tommy's final farewell. **

Kimberly Oliver woke up the next day rather reluctantly. This was just one day that she didn't want to face. But, she had to, for Tommy and her kids.

So, with her two-soon to be three- loving kids in mind, she rolled out of bed, trying to avoid stepping on her sleeping guests. She crept to the bathroom, with her clothes and toiletries in hand, and took a long, hot shower.

The water ran down her face, erasing the trails of tears that had been left moments before. She cried freely, knowing that makeup would erase all traces of it.

But, after she stepped out of the shower, was when she finally went to pieces. She slid down against the wall of the tub, in her bathrobe, and just cried.

Kim didn't realize that there was anyone in there with her, but a moment later she suddenly felt tiny arms wrap around her waist. She lifted her arm and pulled Kennedy against her side. And together they just cried, expressing the grief behind the loss of a husband and a father.

After what seemed like hours passed, Kimberly and Kennedy had cried themselves out. It was then Kim realized she had been wrong. Kennedy had understood much more than Kim had given her credit for.

Mother and daughter stood slowly, each keeping physical contact with the other. They looked at each other, and a wordless pact formed between them, to never speak of this moment to anyone.

"Come on, honey. Let's get you and Max ready, and then breakfast, and then you can help me dress, okay?" Kimberly asked, firmly taking her daughter's small hand.

"Okay, Mama." Kennedy agreed, wiping away a stray tear. It was at that moment that Kennedy vowed to protect her mother from anything that day forward. She would never fight with her, never cause her pain, she would protect her.

About an hour later, after all the rangers and everyone got up, Kennedy and Kim had journeyed to her bedroom to help Kimberly dress.

"Here, Mama. This is good." Kennedy said, stepping out of the closet with a beautiful black dress. It was strapless, with a black satin sash around the waist, just above her pregnant stomach. It was light, and fell to her knees. Perfect length.

Kim had originally bought that dress for her mother's funeral.

"_Kim, you look like an angel." Tommy said thoughtfully as his pregnant wife came out of the bathroom. _

"_I don't feel like one. I feel like a six-man tent." She said grumpily. _

"_You don't look like one." Tommy said slowly._

"_Tommy," she said, going over and burying her head in his chest, "I don't want to bury my mother." _

"_It's time, Kim. She's been suffering too long. Let's put her spirit to rest." Her husband told her._

"_Okay. As long as you stay with me." She commanded. _

"_I will. I promise." Tommy vowed, as he heard his wife sniffling in his black tuxedo jacket. _

"Mama? Mama?" Kennedy was asking.

"What, sweetheart?" Kimberly asked, snapping back to the present.

"I asked if this was okay." She said patiently.

"Oh, yes, sweetie. It's perfect. Your daddy loved this dress. The last time I wore it was when I was pregnant with you." Kim told her as she took the dress from her four and a half year-old.

Kennedy smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. Yes. It's perfect." Kim smiled back half-heartedly.

"Yay! Get dressed Mama. Someone else came! Maybe it's Hayley!" Kennedy said hurriedly, breezing out of the room.

Kimberly laughed sadly. Then she turned and walked to the bathroom with the dress in hand.

About half an hour later, Kimberly emerged from the bathroom, dressed, primped, and ready to go. As she got to the top of the staircase, she heard Kennedy call, "Mama, stay there!"

So she did. For a few minutes, she just stood up at the top of the stairs confusedly.

"Okay, come down, Mama!" Kennedy yelled up suddenly.

So she did. As she walked down the stairs carefully, so as not to slip, she noticed everyone- really, everyone- watching her. All the teams, including Time Force, Lost Galaxy, and even Lightspeed. But, most of all, Billy and Kat.

As she got to the last step, Kim blushed when everyone started clapping and whistling.

"Dana!" Kimberly shouted to her friend as she came running over. "You're pregnant, and married?" She asked as she saw Dana's large bump and wedding band.

"Yeah, we eloped. Carter and I." Dana said sheepishly.

"Wow, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Kim asked.

"It's a boy." Carter said, standing next to his wife. He gave his old friend a warm hug.

"That's great, Carter. I'm so happy for you both." She said, smiling truly for the first time that day. "When is he due?" She asked.

"Two weeks. But the doctor said that since I'm so big now, it might be sooner." Dana answered, glowing.

"Wow. That is going to be one big baby." Kimberly added with a chuckle.

"Did anyone tell you that we're moving out here?" Dana asked.

"No. Who else?" Kim asked in confusion.

"Well, us, my father, Kelsey and Ryan, but not Joel and Angela. Yet. They have some other stuff to wrap up first. And, if I remember correctly, Karone, Andros, Ashley, and Zhane are all moving out here, as well as Leo and Kendrix." Dana said thoughtfully.

"Hey, Kim, we need to get going!" Jason called as he and Trini walked over to her. Andros and Ashley followed behind, leading Max and Kennedy.

"Okay. Come on Dana and Kelsey. We need to catch up." I motioned to all my female friends to ride with me and Trini in the other car.

"Wait a second, Miss Pink Princess. Are you forgetting to say hello to your bestest male friend ever?" A familiar voice asked, his arms outstretched.

"Ryan?" Kimberly asked in disbelief. She thought that he was busy and that Kelsey had come alone. She turned around slowly, and when she saw the man who she considered a brother, just as she considered Jason, she ran and threw herself right into his arms.

"Hey, Pinky. Kennedy and I wanted to surprise you. It's been too long since I've seen you." Ryan told her.

"I can't believe you came. I thought you had some work that you needed to finish back in Mariner Bay." Kimberly said, pulling back a bit to see his face.

"I did, but I finished it as soon as I could so I'd have time to make it up here with Kelsey and my sister. We're getting married, Kim, Kelsey and I."

"Oh my gosh, Ryan, that's fantastic!" She cried, hugging him happily. "When?"

"Well, we were thinking Saturday. The day after Hayley's. Also, I know Kelsey was wondering if you'd help her pick a dress." Ryan asked.

"Of course! I'd be honored, Kels." Kim said, turning to her friend.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Kelsey replied, smiling happily.

"Okay, now that all the announcements have been made, can we please get going?" Jason asked. "I want to get this over with."

"Alright, Jase." Kimberly said, reluctantly. Ryan and Kelsey's news had provided a good distraction- until Jason reminded her what was going on.

When everyone finally arrived at the burial site, also known as the graveyard, a feeling of overwhelming despair hung in the air over them.

Everyone felt it. It made the atmosphere tense and anxious.

As everyone stood in a loose circle around the closed casket, which was closed due to the decaying body, as they were told, at least, Kimberly looked at each of her friends and took in their expressions.

All the male members here were in classic tuxes, and all had stoic expressions on their faces. Jason looked especially stoic, even though he was holding baby Max in his arms. He gripped the baby tightly, as though he were a life preserver.

The females, however had different expressions, some harder to read.

Ashley was tearing up silently. She had been good friends with Tommy. He had always thought of her like a sister. She wore a beautiful sleeveless black dress with a v-neck in the front.

Trini was full out sobbing, as silently as she could manage. Tommy had always called her when something was wrong with Kim that he couldn't handle on his own. Trini wore a long, balloon sleeved, dress that fell to her knees. It had a modest neckline, and a cinched waist.

Then Kimberly took in her daughter's appearance. She had her hair in a cute ponytail, with red, green, and white ribbons. She was already wearing a black dress that had a full skirt and two thin straps on the shoulders. It even had a little flower by the right shoulder.

Hayley wore a long, black, of course, gown. It had a wide, v-neck with tiny sleeves. It complimented her figure perfectly. Her red hair was tied up in a bun, and Kim watched as she clung to Mark for support.

Alyssa also clung to her significant other, who was looking as serious as ever. She cried silently. Her black dress was cinched at the waist and had a deep v-neck, and the skirt modestly fell to her knees.

Taylor wore quite possibly the prettiest gown of all. It had a deep scoop neck around the neckline, and around her hips there was a belt with a big, square-shaped belt buckle. Two wide straps with buckles also complimented her gold necklace, which, she told Kim, was given to her by Eric. Speaking of her fiancé, Taylor looked as grave as him.

Jen wore a black satin dress, that fell just above her knees, with a square neck and close fitted shape. She, too, was clinging to her boyfriend, Wes. Her face was buried in his chest. She was afraid to watch this anymore.

Kira looked downright depressed. Kimberly knew that Tommy had been like a father to her, since her own father had left her and her mother when she was young. She wore a very pretty dress that Kim had picked out for her once. It was very modest, not unlike the other clothes she wore, but it didn't make her seem shapeless, like her other clothes did. The skirt was billowy, and around her waist was a thin strip of satin that worked as a belt.

Kelsey looked very pretty as she hung onto Ryan's arm, who stood near Kimberly, as did Jason and some others. She wore a simple black dress that had a square neckline, and two simple straps on her shoulders. It had an empire waist, so it hid her baby bump effectively. Yes, Kimberly realized that Kelsey was pregnant. She wasn't sure if anyone else did, though. She'd need to find out the whole story later.

Tori wore a plain, sleeveless, black dress, that fell just above her knees. It complimented her figure nicely, and she wore her blonde hair in a bun. Blake, next to her, looked solemn, and Kim noticed that he firmly held Tori's arm.

Dana wore a long, maternity gown, that reached the floor. It had one strap that went across her chest, and covered her shoulder. Her huge stomach peeked out obviously behind the empire waist. Carter, Kim noticed, kept an arm around her expanding waist.

Ms. Fairweather, or Angela, as she insisted on being called, wore a simple black dress with three-quarter sleeves, and a deep v-neck. The dress fell below her knees, and had buttons trailing along the length of the dress. She looked uncomfortable and sad.

Cassie wore the most simple dress of all. It was also quite possibly the prettiest. It was a black satiny material, with a strap that covered one shoulder. She looked devastated, and TJ did too. He knew how bad his wife was hurting.

Aisha looked pretty, and Rocky could hardly stand to take his eyes off her. She had a small jacket, that had a see-through material, and it covered her shoulders with a tiny sleeve. It clung to her curves and emphasized them nicely. Aisha looked as though she were in disbelief. The man who was their leader, friend, and confidant was not dead. He was invincible.

Tanya also wore a simple dress, with a deep v-neck and a length that fell just to her knees. She, too, looked as though she were in disbelief, as did her husband, Adam.

Kat. Her husband's ex-girlfriend was in a long, black dress, that fell to the ground, and had a high neckline. A string of pearls sat around her neck, and they made her hair shine. The dress had sleeves and a cinched waist. Billy and she clung onto each other as though the other might drown. Kimberly felt a little guilty that she hadn't talked to her or Billy yet, and made a silent promise to herself to chat with them later.

As Kimberly was watching everyone else throughout the ceremony, everyone else was watching her. She hadn't realized it at first, but it was time for Jason to deliver the eulogy. She knew she wouldn't be able to, and so she had asked Jason.

Jason, slip of paper in hand, passed Max to Trini as he moved to stand at the head of the casket.

"_Tommy. Tommy was a great man, friend, mentor. He knew how to make a person feel at home. Tommy was my best friend. When I first met Tommy, I thought of him as a threat. I didn't want him to step on my turf. Of course, I never actually showed anyone how I felt, but somehow Tommy knew. He knew how I felt, and soon became my best friend. If it weren't for the fact that I knew he'd protect her, I wouldn't have let him even come close to my sister. But, Tommy, you did a good job. You took care of her like I knew you would. Thank you, my friend. May the Power protect you."_

"Jason, that was beautiful." Kimberly said. She knew why he didn't go into much detail with his eulogy- there were civilians here. Friends that he'd had at school, students of his, besides the Dino Rangers. He couldn't mention any of Tommy's greater achievements with them around.

"Thanks, Kim." Jason said as he reclaimed his spot next to her and grabbed Max from Trini.

After that, everyone, one by one, came forward and said a few words as they threw dirt onto the grave.

"I love you, Daddy." Kennedy said as she approached the grave with Kira.

"We'll forever miss you, Dr. O." Kira whispered.

"Geez, Tommy. Couldn't you have waited forty, fifty years to die?" Zack quipped.

"God, Tommy. I thought you promised that you'd be at my wedding. You should be there on Friday. I wanted you there on Friday." Hayley's tears started to spill down her face. Mark steered her away from the grave.

"Hey, bro. I'll take care of her for you." Jason vowed.

"I love you, honey. I always will. And, I promise this baby will know you, just like Kennedy and Max will." Kim promised as she dropped to her knees beside the grave. "I love you."

Ryan and Carter led her away as Tommy's casket was lowered into the hole.

Kimberly couldn't bear the thought of her husband being put into a hole, so she had to leave. She waited by the car while everyone else finished their final goodbyes.

"Kimberly?" A familiar voice asked. Kira.

"Yes, Kira?" Kim asked, turning toward her.

"Kim, are you okay?" Kira asked considerately.

"I will be. Once I can get home and sleep a little. I had sort of a restless night last night." She said.

"I understand. How about we wait in the car? It's a little too warm out here." Kira suggested, helping Kimberly in the car.

A few moments later, everyone started getting into the cars again. As they drove home, an uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

When they arrived home, all anybody wanted to do was go to bed. They were all tired and worn from the tragic day they'd had.

Kimberly, of course, knew that she couldn't just disappear and leave her guests alone. So, she was really grateful when Trini suggested that everyone watch a movie while she and Ashley cooked something for dinner.

Everyone agreed enthusiastically, and Ashley and Trini laughed and went into the kitchen.

"Okay, so what movie should we watch?" Jason asked.

"Waddy and me!" Max cried.

Everyone looked at Kim for translation.

"Marley and Me." She said, laughing. "He wants to watch Marley and Me."

"Everyone who's for it, say I." Jason said.

A loud chorus of 'I's penetrated the air.

"Okay, then it seems like we're going to watch Marley and Me." Jason said, smiling as he popped in the DVD that Kennedy had come up with.

It was going to be a restful night, Kim knew.

**A/N: Okay, that was really hard to write. Anyway, Kelsey and Ryan are engaged, Dana and Carter are expecting, and everyone's about to watch Marley and Me. **

**BTW, has anyone seen the movie? I've read the book and I thought it was fabulous. **

**Anyway, I'm not sure when the next update will come, but hopefully it will be soon.**

**Review review review!**


	21. A New Day Has Come

**A/N: I'm no doctor, but this chapter is mostly based on guesses and research. I'm not pregnant, nor have I ever been. Yet, although of course I want to start a family.**

**Please read the author's note at the end of the page!**

Chapter Twenty-One: A New Day Has Come

The afternoon after the day of the funeral, all the rangers had vacated the house, and journeyed outside into Kim's backyard. They were currently playing touch football, and were having a lot of fun.

"Hey, Zack, pass it to me!" Ryan cried, running backwards to avoid the other team's defensive players.

"I can't! Jason's about to get me!" Zack shouted before he got tackled by Jason. The two wiggled on the ground for a minute before Jason claimed the ball from Zack.

"Yes!" Jason yelled, pumping the hand that possessed the ball in the air.

Kimberly, shaking her head, laughed along with Trini, Kelsey, Ashley, Dana, Angela, Cassie, and Aisha. The other girls had decided to play with the guys.

Suddenly, Dana got up, her face wan, and excused herself quietly. Kim, noticing that something wasn't right, made up a lame excuse, and followed Dana.

Just then, Kimberly realized something. The way Dana was bent slightly over, the way her hand was on her stomach; her face twisting in pain…it all reminded her of something. And she just remembered what it was.

"Dana's in labor." Kim whispered.

Dana, meanwhile, was curled on the cold floor of the bathroom, she was getting contractions every ten minutes, and she knew instinctively that that wasn't good.

When she heard the knock on the bathroom door, she knew it had to be Kimberly. She was the only one who could have possibly seen through Dana's brave front.

"Yes?" Dana choked out.

"Dana, honey, can I come in?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure, um, just let me finish here first." She insisted. She struggled to get up, but couldn't. The pain was becoming too much.

"Dana?" Kim asked worriedly when she didn't hear anything going on inside.

"Kim, can you come in here? I can't get up, and I think something's wrong. I'm getting contractions every ten minutes." Dana explained.

"Of course, honey." Kim opened the door to find Dana against the sink, her knees to her chest, unable to get up. Soft tears were running down her face.

Kim dropped to her knees. "Okay, now where's the pain? You said you were getting contractions?"

"Yeah, every ten minutes. They're getting worse. I think something's wrong." She repeated.

Kim chuckled. "Actually, Day, I think something's right. Your baby's coming. It's almost time. We need to get you to the hospital."

"Will you come with me?" Dana asked in a small voice.

"Of course, Day, anything you need. Okay, I'll be there for you. Promise. Now how about we go find Carter?" Kim suggested.

"Sure." The young woman agreed. "But I'm not sure I can get up."

Both women chuckled. "Here you go." Kim said, helping the girl up.

"Um, Kim, how did you know you were in labor, and how did you tell Tommy the baby was coming?" Dana asked quietly as they walked out to the deck.

"Well, it went kind of like this with Kennedy..." Kimberly began to reminisce.

_"Um, Tommy." Kim began, playing with her wedding ring. She was outside, on the patio under the deck watching Tommy plant some new shrubs. _

_"Yeah, Princess?" He asked, barely glancing up from his work. _

_Kim watched as little sparkles glinted off her ring. She was fascinated by the way her ring caught the light. "Um, I think that maybe..." _

_Tommy finally looked up. "What's wrong, Kim?" He asked, grinning. He knew she was feeling guilty about something. _

_"Well..." she began slowly, meeting his eyes, "I think my water broke a few minutes ago." _

_"What??" Tommy exclaimed, dropping the trimming sheers into the dirt as he jumped up and ran to his wife. _

_"Well, I think my water just broke. So shouldn't you be getting my overnight bag?" Kim suggested, chuckling. She was amazed at just how calm she was and how frantic he was. _

_"What- oh yeah!" Tommy rushed into the house like a tornado, trying desperately to remember where he'd stashed the overnight bag. "Kim?" He asked finally, knowing she'd know where it was. _

_She understood what he was asking. "Hall closet." She said calmly as she sat at the kitchen table, car keys in hand. _

_As Tommy led her out to the car, she muttered, "Geez, you'd think he was the one having the baby." _

Kim laughed remembering her little whisper. "It was funny the way he reacted. He was calmer with Max, but not that much."

"I can imagine it." Dana laughed. She seemed to be in-between contractions. "I'll bet Carter's going to be the same way."

Kim shook her head. "I don't think so, with all the time he had to prepare mentally for this. But, we'll see, won't we? Let's go."

As the went onto the deck, they were just in time to see Ryan get tackled by Rocky, who was trying to wrestle the football from him.

"Hey, I thought it was touch football!" Kim shouted, "Now everyone, I need your attention, especially yours, Carter, considering it concerns your wife."

"What?" Carter asked calmly, looking up.

"Your wife's in labor. You might want to call the Captain." Kim suggested calmly.

"Really?" Carter was excited, but not frantic.

"Yeah. And I suggest we get to the hospital soon, because she's probably already dilating." Kim guessed.

"Well, then let's go." Carter said excitedly.

Kim, Ryan, Kelsey, Carter, and of course, Dana, all packed into Zack's beloved black Escalade.

Soon, thankfully, according to Carter, they arrived at the hospital. Dana was immediately inserted into a wheelchair, and they were just about to wheel her into the delivery room.

"Wait!" Dana screeched, just as the male nurse began to wheel her away.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Grayson?" The nurse politely asked.

"I want Kim, Kelsey, and Ry in here." Dana commanded, looking at Carter. He nodded.

So, everyone was allowed in the delivery room, but both Carter and Ryan were instructed to stay at the head of the bed. Kim was also there, holding Dana's right hand and whispering how it was so much harder for her when Kennedy was born.

Kelsey, however, was at the end of the bed filming the birth. She was also assisting the doctor.

"Here we go." The doctor said about three hours later. She held up a baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Oh, how cute!" Kelsey exclaimed, videotaping the boy's first moments.

"He's crying really loud, like you did Day." Ryan commented, which earned him a smack from both Kim and Dana. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For that dumb comment." Kim responded, smiling at him. She knew he was just nervous about meeting his nephew.

"Aw, he's beautiful, Dana." Kelsey complimented. She videotaped her soon-to-be nephew getting cleaned up. "He's nine pounds! What a big baby."

Dana laughed. "He's so cute though. What should we name him, Carter?"

"Thomas. Thomas Carter Grayson. That's what we agreed on, wasn't it?" He asked, bending down to kiss her sweaty forehead.

"It was." She agreed, as she took her baby from the nurse. "He's so cute. He even looks like a Tommy."

"That he does." Carter and Ryan agreed.

"Ryan, Carter and I wanted to ask you to be Tommy's godfather." Dana told him. He smiled.

"Of course, Day." He said enthusiastically.

"And, Kim and Kelsey, we wanted to ask you to be Tommy's godmothers." Carter informed them.

"Of course." They said in unison.

"I'm so glad that our baby's here, but where are we going to put him?" Dana asked Carter.

"You're moving in." Kim said. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Not you two." Kimberly said, referring to Ryan and Kelsey. "You two have a few more months. I mean the happy couple and their new baby."

"No, Kim. We can't impose on your hospitality." Dana said, shaking her head.

"Screw my hospitality. You have to move in. Come on. You guys can use Kennedy's old crib. I have three now. Use it. Tommy can bunk with Max. He doesn't make much noise."

"Alright, but we won't stay long. We've found a house, but we haven't settled the deal yet." Dana pointed out.

"Okay. But take your time. I won't kick you out, I promise." Kim smiled.

**A/N: I had originally planned to have three births in this chapter and then have the BIG time jump. But I'm not. I'm gonna split it up like this. **

**Dana's birth- this chapter (21)**

**Mini Time Jump- Starts four/five months later. **

**Ashley's and Kim's births simultaneously (22&23?) Not sure about 23 yet, we'll see.**

**BIG time jump (24) This is five years into the future, and the story comes together from there. **

**Any questions, of course, let me know, and review!!!!**

**Also, R.I.P. Daddy's Little Cannibal ~ We'll miss you, Stephanie!**


	22. New Beginnings

**A/N: Hello, again. It's me of course, and I still haven't decided what Ashley and Kim are gonna have (boy or girl), but this is going to be a two-parter. And, I told you last chapter, Kim and Ashley are both going to be delivering simultaneously, so, I'm going to have two different POVs. The first one is going to be called KPOV, and it will be on Kim. The second is going to be called APOV, and it will be following Ashley. General POV is going to be with both of them, before they separate to deliver. Understood? Good. On with the story. **

**By the way, even though this isn't the end of the story by any means, I just want to know if my writing is good enough to have a sequel. I just want to know if any of you are interested in that, so let me know! Please and thank you!**

**Five Months Later**

General POV

"Hey, Kim, where are the bowls?" Cassie asked as she wandered through the kitchen, opening and closing cabinet doors.

"Second shelf on the right, above the sink!" Kim called back, as she laid on the couch. She'd been getting contractions since earlier this morning, but had yet to tell anyone about them. They were coming closer and closer together and she knew she'd have to tell somebody before her water broke, because she knew that'd be hell.

"Thanks, Kimberly." Cassie thanked her friend as she grabbed a few bowls from the shelf.

"No problem." Kimberly choked out from the couch. Luckily no one but Cassie were in the house. They were all outside, and it was a good thing too, otherwise they would have seen her face twist in pain.

"Hey, Kim, I'm gonna go ask Ashley if she wants any, do you want some too?" Cassie asked, coming within eyesight of the couch. She gasped.

There was Kimberly, leaning back against the couch, her face contorted in pain, and her pants were wet- her water was broken.

"My stars!" Cassie said, catching herself before she cursed. She didn't know where Kennedy, Max or Tommy were.

Cassie ran as fast as she could to the long backyard; her friends were at the far end of the property.

"Andros! T.J.! Ryan! Carter! Guys! Kim's in labor! Her water just broke! Hurry!" Cassie screamed as loud as she could.

"Damn it!" Jason cursed, not caring whether the kids we're around or not.

"Let's go!" Ryan commanded, gently pushing his nephew, Tommy, back into Dana's arms.

"I'll stay with the kids Kim, don't worry." Dana assured her. She didn't want to leave Tommy.

"Trini, can you come?" She asked. She really needed her best friend.

"Of course, Kimberly." Trini told her. She grabbed her friend's arm as Kim leaned into her. Trini had been sitting near the deck, distancing herself from more potential football playing.

"Princess!" Jason called as he too ran up to her. 'He ran pretty fast for an old guy.' Kim thought jokingly.

"Jase. I need you to take me to the hospital- NOW!" She commanded, as she put her hand on her stomach.

Jason nodded. "Let me grab my keys."

"Carter. I need you to tell her that she is one of my child's four godmothers." Kimberly told him urgently, grabbing his arm for support.

"I will, I promise Kim." He vowed.

"Ryan," Kim said, turning to him, "I need you to tell Kelsey the same thing. And, also, tell Ashley that too, please. And, both of you," she added, turning to face both, "are the godfathers. And, you too, Jase." She called to him- he was getting his keys.

"Thanks, Kim, but you're not gonna die or anything, so you can tell us later." Jason pointed out.

"You never know." Kim muttered, and Trini laughed.

"Ha ha, Kim. But you're not gonna die. I'll make sure of that," Trini promised.

"Great." The pink ranger grunted.

"Let's go!" Jason called.

"Geez, you'd think he was the father." Ryan laughed, walking the trio to the door.

"I'll see you later, Ry, right?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course, why?"

"I wanted to make sure you'd come visit me." Kim smiled at him.

"Of course, sis." He hugged her tight. "Maybe you should go. You're kind of wet." He said quietly, referring to her pants.

"Hey, that was my water, it broke."

"All the more reason to get to the hospital quickly." Ryan said, practically shoving her out the door.

KPOV

When the trio arrived at the hospital, Kimberly was immediately put into a room- her forms had been filled out in advance thanks to Trini's quick thinking, and Kim was taken to the delivery unit.

"Oh, I hate hospital gowns." She muttered as Trini helped her change. It was a little hard to tie it for herself in the back, and that's what Trini was for.

A few minutes later, Dr. Sullivan came into observe how far dilated she was.

"Hello, Kimberly. You're doing better than you were last time, I see." The doctor commented.

"Uh, yeah, now could you just see if I can push yet?" Kimberly said moodily. She was in a lot of pain, and this doctor was just prolonging it.

Dr. Sullivan just laughed. She was used to it. "Alright, Kim, let's see."

After the examination was finished, it was determined that she was dilated about eight centimeters.

"It's unusual to dilate so quickly, but because it is your third pregnancy, I can see how it is possible." Dr. Sullivan remarked.

"Whatever. Now can I have an epidural?" Kimberly asked.

Dr. Sullivan threw a glance at Trini, who understood what the problem was.

"Um, Kimberly," Trini said hastily, "you're too far dilated now to have an epidural. You're gonna have to tough it out."

"WHAT?" Kim practically screamed. "NO! I NEED an epidural!"

"I'm sorry, Kimberly, but it's not the way these things work." Dr. Sullivan reminded her.

"I NEED an epidural NOW!" Kimberly screamed again.

Trini attempted to calm her. "It's not good for the baby or you to get upset like this. Just be calm."

"Trini," she started in a dangerously calm voice, "that's easy for YOU to say. YOU are not in LABOR. YOU don't NEED an epidural."

"Kimberly, please, be reasonable. Jason's here. Do you want to see Jason?" Trini offered.

"I want to see a needle. Preferably a very large needle." Kimberly commanded.

**A/N: I actually thought that last sentence was very funny, considering I don't think that Kimberly would be so comfortable with the idea of a needle. **

**Anyway, seeing how far I got in this chapter, which wasn't far, I think that maybe this might continue for an extra chapter. You don't mind, do you guys? If you do, let me know, I'll try to summarize some things. **

**Review! Review! Review! **


	23. New Life

**A/N: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! NOW!**

**I have an account on LiveJournal, under the username Softballstar11. Please visit it, and it will explain what my purpose is for telling you to go there.**

**Read on!**

A few hours later, Kim was fully dilated and ready to push. She was incredibly irritable, and wasn't very patient. She snapped at anyone and everyone, not having the patience to deal with them.

Jason and Trini were at her side, coaching her, but it clearly was having no effect. Kim was just getting more and more exhausted, as well as aggravated.

"Kim, you have to push, okay? It's time." Trini insisted.

"Fine! I'm trying, okay? It hurts!" Kimberly screamed. She was having a hard time dealing with this without Tommy. He'd always been at her side when she gave birth to their children. But this time he wasn't, and she was having a hard time accepting it.

"Are you ready, Kim?" Dr. Sullivan asked.

"Yeah. I guess so." Kim relented. Trini smiled, nodded, and wiped a sweaty piece of hair from Kim's forehead.

"Good, now push!" Dr. Sullivan commanded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ashley, Dana, and Cassie were huddled in the kitchen, talking quietly as the rest of the rangers and Kimberly's kids watched Wall-E in the family room.

"Oh my gosh, I hope she's okay," Cassie whispered.

"I'm sure she is. Kim is really strong. She'll get through it just like she's gotten through everything else." Dana reminded them. She bounced Gray on her lap. That was what they'd agreed to nickname him when Zack protested that there shouldn't be another Tommy.

"It took us all by surprise. I never thought she'd be in labor before me..." Ashley whispered.

"I know, I don't think anyone could have guess-" Dana was interrupted by a scream from Ashley.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" Dana and Cassie asked in unison.

"It's the baby, I think it's coming." She cried, as she held her stomach.

"Ash, what's going on?" Andros said as he rushed in. Ryan and Carter burst in after him, as well as TJ and Carlos.

"The baby's coming." Dana told him, a concerned look on her face as she pressed Gray against her chest. She was afraid he'd start crying and upset Ashley more.

"Damn." Andros cursed. "I wish Trini was here."

"Well, she's not." Cassie snapped. "Get her in the car and get her to the hospital. I'll let them know we're coming. And don't leave without me, got it, Andy?" She asked, calling him by the nickname that she'd made up and he loathed.

"Fine." He muttered, as he helped Ashley to the car while murmuring soothing words in her ear.

"Dana, do you think you can take care of everything here?" Cassie asked.

"Of course." Dana agreed. She shifted Gray to her waist.

"Good. Can you call Trini for me and tell her we're on the way there?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah. I'll do it now." Dana complied, grabbing the phone off the table as Cassie left the room.

The phone rang a few times, and finally Trini picked up.

"Hello?" Trini asked. "Kim's about to give birth."

"I'm sorry, Trini, but Ashley, Andros, Cassie, and TJ are on their way there..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ahh!" Kim screamed as she pushed for the last time.

"It's okay, Kimmy. The baby's almost here." Jason reminded her.

"Actually," Dr. Sullivan announced, "the baby _is _here."

"Ooh. Jase, is it a boy or a girl?" The mother asked as she leaned back against the pillows.

**A/N: Ha. Left a cliffhanger for you there. Now, I want to hear what YOU think. Boy or girl? Twins? Names? LET ME KNOW. **

**I have a loose idea, but I want some suggestions. You can leave a comment at LiveJournal, (you can leave anonymous comments, just leave your FF username, please) or just PM me. **

**Again, I highly suggest checking out my LiveJournal account for details. **

**PLEASE READ THIS: **

**Okay, here it is: (just add http:// in front of it) **

**softballstar11 . livejournal . com**


	24. New Lives

**A/N: CHECK OUT MY LIVEJOURNAL ACCOUNT AS SOON AS YOU READ THIS! IMPORTANT INFO THERE! IF YOU NEED THE WEB ADDRESS AGAIN, CHECK THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER'S AUTHOR'S NOTES.**

Just then, Kim started getting contractions again. _What was going on?_ She wondered.

Dr. Sullivan noticed too. "Hmm. It looks like we might have a case of twins here." She guessed.

"What?" Kim asked in complete shock. "I wasn't supposed to have twins! There was only one baby in the sonogram!" She cried.

"Kimberly, be calm. Sometimes, if one twin is hiding behind the other, a sonogram won't pick it up. That's what it did, apparently, in your case." Dr. Sullivan explained.

"Oh God." Kimberly sighed as she started pushing again at the doctor's command. She had been so caught up in her surprise that she'd forgotten to ask what gender the first baby was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on, Ashley!" Her doctor, Dr. Lane, insisted. The baby was almost there, and the doctor could almost see the baby's head.

"I'm tired." Ashley complained, as Andros wiped her hair from her sweaty forehead.

"I know, Ash, but the sooner you get this baby out, the sooner we can go home." Andros encouraged. He hated hospitals.

"Ugh!" Ashley groaned as she pushed.

"Almost, Ashley! I see it's head!" Dr. Lane exclaimed in her high soprano voice.

"Finally." Ashley sighed. It seemed like the doctor had been _almost _seeing it for a long time.

"One more big push, Ash, and you'll have your baby." Dr. Lane promised.

"Come on, honey. One more. And then we'll have a baby." Andros said soothingly.

Ashley nodded, and then pushed for the last time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, Kimberly, we have our second baby." Dr. Sullivan announced.

"Ooh, what are they both?" Kim asked excitedly. She was tired, but she wanted to know her babies were okay.

"They're both boys, Kim!" Jason shouted. He was extremely excited. He hugged Kim, and Trini, who'd been drifting back and forth between Ashley's and Kim's rooms, which were right next to each other.

"You did a good job, Kim, and I'm so proud of you. Tommy would have been proud too." Trini assured her. "I'm gonna go tell Ashley and Andros now. They've been anxious to know."

Kim nodded, smiling. She knew Tommy would have loved this.

"You did awesome, sis! You've got two healthy twin boys, that could possibly go home tomorrow, if they're good. That's how healthy they are!" Jason informed her. "Dana's on the phone. She wants to talk with you," he told her, handing her his cell.

"Oh, I'm so glad you called, Day. Yeah, they're twins." Kimberly said happily.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And we've got a little baby..." Dr. Lane drifted off suspensefully.

"What is it?" Ashley practically yelled. She'd been in labor forever and this doctor found it funny to tease her.

"It's a girl." Dr. Lane said, ignoring Ashley's impolite outburst.

"Sarah." Andros breathed, making the name sound as if it were a whisper.

"Oh, she's beautiful," Ashley complimented, as she held her baby girl.

"She is." Andros agreed.

"Hey guys, is that your baby?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, this is Sarah Michelle." Andros said, finally using her full name.

"Oh, that name is beautiful," Trini said thoughtfully.

"So, how are Kim and her babies?" Ashley asked, curious.

Trini smiled. "They're both boys. Both very healthy little boys. She has yet to name them though."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, Kim, what are their names?" Jason asked as Kim rested awhile.

She was leaning back against the pillows, her eyes closed, her breathing slow and steady.

She answered, "Dylan Thomas and Tyler James."

"Wow, Kim, those are some pretty cool names. Macho too. Nice." Jason said appreciatively. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Tommy and I had been fighting over boys names when I was pregnant with Max. We finally decided on Max, a name we both liked, but now I can use both names." She explained.

"Oh. Which did Tommy want?" Jason said, already knowing the answer.

"He wanted a son named Dylan Thomas, and I wanted a son named Tyler James. Now we can have both." She smiled. "I wish he were around to meet them." She said wistfully.

"I wish he was too." Jason said softly.

"I know, Jase. I know." Kim replied quietly.

**A/N: Aw, aren't those names the cutest? **

**Okay, just wanted to point out. When I sat down to write this chapter, I hadn't planned on there being TWO TWIN boys for Kim. I imagined one. **

**However, when it came time to choose the name, I couldn't choose between Tyler and Dylan, which was suggested to me byXedra27. Thanks, so much!!! **

**To Xedra27: I'm going to use your girl's name in a future chapter! If you look on my LJ post, it has additional info about future births and kids there! But I'm definitely going to use it! Thanks again!**

**TO EVERYONE: CHECK OUT MY LIVEJOURNAL! NOW!**


	25. Coping

**A/N: Sorry that it's taken so long for an update. But now that school's over (it ended Thursday) I will have LOTS of time to update. And, now here's the long awaited time jump, five years into the future. **

"Dylan Thomas Oliver! There is absolutely _no _running in the house!" Kimberly Oliver called from the kitchen sink.

Her son, Dylan, a little boy of five, was zooming around the house in a Superman cape, pretending that he was going to save the city from some evil monster that was attacking it.

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her pants leg. "Sorry, Mama."

Drying her hand on the nearby hand towel, she rubbed his head. "It's okay, Dylan. But you have to be quiet. Aunt Trini's not feeling too well."

"Okay, Mama. I'm gonna do a drawing." He said contently.

"Good idea, baby, just remember to keep quiet." She reminded him, before he ran off.

Kimberly's best friend, Trini Scott, was about nine months pregnant, and due any day now. Jason had to work, so he dropped Trini off to stay with Kim for the day while he worked in his and Rocky's newly opened dojo.

Rocky and Aisha had moved to Reefside, just down the street from Kimberly, Jason and Trini, who lived next to Kimberly's house. Zack also lived with them, as he searched for a local apartment within his budget.

Billy and Kat stayed in Angel Grove, where Kat had a job at the local dance school, and where Billy was a professor at the local university.

Adam and Tanya had moved to Reefside about two years ago, and Tanya had just found a job as a local music teacher. Adam was doing nicely as a lawyer.

Kira and Trent were still together, much to Conner's dismay. He secretly liked Kira, as he had admitted to Kim, but he wouldn't intentionally break them up. They lived nearby, as did Ethan and Conner, who shared a nearby apartment. Ethan had a job as a computer programmer, and Conner was a soccer coach.

Hunter, Blake, and Tori had all moved to Reefside from Blue Bay Harbor. Hunter and Blake had taken a liking to Kim, who they saw as the ideal mother, and they had wanted to stay close by. Tori had followed like the dutiful girlfriend of Blake's, as well as a friend of both Kim and Kira's.

Dustin, Cam, Sensei, and Shane had returned to Blue Bay, explaining that they had stuff there to wrap up.

Dana and Carter had moved into the house across the street, always coming over for dinner, or to help with her kids. They were very helpful,and Kim was thankful to have them.

Kelsey and Ryan had gotten married and had their first child, Jesse, a few months after their wedding. They also lived down the road, and dropped by as often as Dana and Carter.

Cassie and TJ also had their first child, Vanessa. She was a beautiful little girl of three, and Cassie certainly didn't mind giving up her plans to travel around the world for that little girl.

Andros and Ashley also lived down the street, much to Kimberly's chagrin. She couldn't believe that everyone was moving on to her street. The town of Reefside was probably the safest town in all of California.

"Mama!" Tyler called from the family room.

Kimberly ran into the family room, just to laugh at the sight.

There was Tyler, at Kennedy's mercy, dressed up as a princess. He even had red lipstick, and a pink wig. He was in a yellow dress, and had on silver pumps.

"Aw, honey, you look so pretty." Kimberly complimented, through her laughter. She ran into her office, and pulled out her camera. Running back to the family room, she was pleased that neither of them, Kennedy nor Tyler, had moved.

"No, Mama!" He cried, as he squirmed to get away from the horror of his Mommy's camera.

"Aw, honey, can't you stay for one picture?" She asked.

"One." Tyler relented, as Dylan walked in. He started laughing too.

"You look so pretty, _Tyla_!" Dylan yelled, earning him a swift glare from his mother. "Sorry, Mama."

Kimberly took one picture, as promised, and sat down with her laptop to download it on.

"Mama, can I go check on Aunt Trini? See if she wants anything to eat or drink?" Nine year-old Kennedy offered.

"Sure, baby, just remember to be quiet. She's not feeling well, and she's very tired." Kimberly allowed, as she went back to her laptop.

Kennedy nodded, and left the room.

Tyler and Dylan climbed in on either side of Kimberly, just as Jason entered the house with Max, who had gone to the dojo with him.

"Hey, sis, Dylan, Ty." Jason greeted them as he sat down on the recliner across from them. Max, who was very close to his uncle and his mom, couldn't choose where to sit.

"Go to your mom, Max." Jason prompted, as Max nodded and sat next to Tyler, who'd scooted onto his mother's lap, still wearing the clothes and makeup that Kennedy had dressed him in.

"So, Jase, did Max behave himself?" Kimberly asked as she looked at her son, the quietest and kindest of the bunch.

"Of course, Pinky. He did great. I like having him with me. He's a good kid, Kim." Jason said distractedly. "Where's Trini?"

"She's upstairs with a headache. She's also really tired, Jason. Kennedy just went up there to check on her." Kimberly said, putting the laptop and Tyler aside as she stood to hug Jason, who looked saddened.

"I know she's tired, because she hasn't been sleeping. She's been up every night, cleaning, or watching TV, or something." Jason said dejectedly. "I don't know what to do."

"Oh, Jase." Kimberly sat next to him and pulled her "brother" close to her. "I know you want to help her. We all do. But all we can do is pray she'll be alright. Besides, she's a fighter. She's gonna do fine."

"I don't know, Kim. I don't know." He said helplessly.

"You know what? Tomorrow, I'll call the doctor and ask if we can bring her in. Maybe they can induce her." Kimberly offered.

"That'd be great. Thanks, Pinky." He said, just as a yawn overtook him.

"No problem, Jase. Kids off the couch, please." She commanded, turning to her kids. They obediently hopped off. "Now, Jase, while I whip up some lunch, I want you to get some rest on the couch here. The kids can play in the basement, right kids?" She asked, giving them each a meaningful look.

"Yeah, Mama." They answered dutifully as they marched down to the basement.

Jason smiled a bit. "Thanks, Kim. I need some rest." He agreed. He stretched out onto the sofa while Kim spread a blanket over him- the air conditioning system's knob was stuck- on fifty-five degrees.

Kimberly and the kids were bundled up in winter clothes- though it was the middle of June.

"It's no problem, Jase, really." She assured him, before going into the kitchen.

As Kim walked past the calendar that hung listlessly on her wall, she noticed the date circled in red- Tommy's birthday.

_That's right. Tommy's birthday's tomorrow. I'd forgotten, with Trini's condition, and that new job I have down at the school...I can't believe I forgot. Maybe I should talk to Ashley and Dana..._

**A/N: I know that's a really dumb place to stop. Now, personally, I'm not particularly happy with this chapter. Mostly because it's more of a filler than anything else, trying to smooth your (the reader's) transition five years into the future. I hope it made the transition easy for you to understand, and I promise we'll have everyone return next chapter. **

**We will also see more of Kimberly's kids, especially the twins- they are so cute! **

**And, we will also see the Mystery Men 1 & 2.**


	26. Recollections

**A/N: If anything, like facts about the teams or something like that, is wrong, then please let me know and I'll see if I can correct it. Please keep in mind that I have not watched these Ranger teams in quite a while and may get some things wrong. So please be patient as we continue. Hope you enjoy Chapter 26! **

**Important announcement: Kennedy's name has not been changed. I will change it in the sequel, and then go back and edit her name here. So for the rest of CI, Kennedy's name will stay as is.**

Chapter Twenty-Six- Recollections

Kimberly sighed as she tied the colorful balloons to the smooth wood hand-railing of the deck.

It was almost time for the party, and she was outwardly ecstatic, though on the inside she was crumbling.

Kim had originally planned this party as a way to commemorate Tommy's birthday, but now it had turned into much more. The twins were going to have their share of the fun too; their birthday was only a week away, and Kennedy's birthday had already passed, as did Max's, so it was a good time to get all the Rangers together.

"Kim, I called the new teams that you wanted me to invite. They're all going to come. S.P.D., Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, and Jungle Fury. The newest one, RPM couldn't come, but they send their congratulations and condolences." Ashley said, stepping into the sunlight. She sat opposite Kim in one of the deck chairs and sighed.

"You know, five years ago, I never would have thought I would be so happy. But I am. With Sarah, and Abby. And, of course with Andros. I'm genuinely glad that Andros convinced me to move out here." Ashley smiled happily.

"I'm glad you're happy, Ashley. You should be. You have a great family, two great little girls, and a doting husband who'd do anything for you." Kimberly said softly.

"I am. I really am. Now, what have you heard about these new Rangers? I haven't heard much…" The former Yellow drifted off.

"Well- and this is just stuff I've gathered from watching them on TV- they have newer weapons, which is for sure. No need for a bow and arrow. Or a Star-Slinger," Kim joked.

"Oh, really. Then what do they use?"

"Well, all this new stuff. I don't know the full mechanics of it, or anything like that, but the Reds can now go into some Ultimate Red mode or something like that." Kim said nonchalantly.

"But couldn't Conner go into Super Dino Mode or something like that?" Ashley asked.

"Well, yes, but then again, couldn't they all? I mean, Kira grew wings and stuff like that for the Pterodactyl." Kimberly guessed. "I had the Pterodactyl first, and I was never able to do anything cool like that."

"Hmm. I'm not sure. It's something to give to Billy to ponder over. We have work to do." Ashley said, getting up quickly.

"We do." Kimberly agreed, standing up as well.

"Mama! Mama!" Dylan came running onto the deck in tears.

"What's wrong, Dylan?" Kimberly asked, swinging his little body up into her arms.

He instantly calmed. "I wanted to ask you about Daddy. I asked Kennedy, but she didn't want to talk about him."

Ashley motioned to Kim that she'd be inside and that Kimberly didn't need to help her yet.

"Okay, well, what do you want to know, Dylan?" She asked, sitting back down onto the deck chair.

"Well, I want to know everything." Dylan replied excitedly.

"But I've explained 'everything' before." Kimberly protested. It was kind of strange, that Dylan would ask about Tommy on his birthday.

"I know. But I want to hear it again. It's Daddy's birthday." Dylan said, as though that explained why he was asking.

_So he does know that it's Tommy's birthday. _Kim thought. "Well, honey. Why don't you get Kennedy, Max, and Ty, and I can explain it to everyone."

"Okay, Mama." He said complacently, before running off.

As Kimberly waited as Dylan rounded up the rest of her kids, she looked at the sky peacefully.

"Are you up there, Tommy? I wonder…" She drifted off as Dylan and the rest of her kids approached.

That's when she noticed that Kennedy was in tears. "Come here, Kennedy, honey."

Kennedy approached slowly, unwilling to go to her mother.

"Kennedy, what's wrong, baby?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't want to celebrate Daddy's birthday!" She cried loudly, running inside.

Kimberly ran after her daughter, who led her mother to her room.

"Kennedy Ann Oliver, what's wrong with you? Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Kimberly asked helplessly. She tried to keep her voice down, because Trini was in the next room, resting.

"You don't care. You wouldn't care if I told you!" Kennedy shouted.

"Kennedy, keep your voice down. Aunt Trini's resting." Kimberly reprimanded. Kennedy ignored her.

"You don't care about Daddy. You never did! If you did, you wouldn't be having a party on his birthday!" The nine year-old shouted.

"Of course I cared about your daddy. I'll always love him. Nothing will ever change that. But do you really think your dad would have wanted us to mope around on his birthday. I don't think so. So if you don't want to celebrate with us, that's fine, but I forbid you to ruin the party for anyone else, especially your brothers!" Kimberly said angrily. She couldn't believe that someone- especially her own daughter- was questioning her love for Tommy.

"I'm not going to 'celebrate' his death with you!" Kennedy yelled.

Just then, Kennedy was hit with a sudden memory of a promise she made five years ago, just before they left for her father's funeral.

_After what seemed like hours passed, Kimberly and Kennedy had cried themselves out. It was then Kim realized she had been wrong. Kennedy had understood much more than Kim had given her credit for._

_Mother and daughter stood slowly, each keeping physical contact with the other. They looked at each other, and a wordless pact formed between them, to never speak of this moment to anyone._

"_Come on, honey. Let's get you and Max ready, and then breakfast, and then you can help me dress, okay?" Kimberly asked, firmly taking her daughter's small hand._

"_Okay, Mama." Kennedy agreed, wiping away a stray tear. It was at that moment that Kennedy vowed to protect her mother from anything that day forward. She would never fight with her, never cause her pain, she would protect her._

"I promised I'd protect you, that I wouldn't fight with you." Kennedy said slowly, tears still streaming down her face faster than ever.

"What? What are you talking about, Kennedy?" She asked slowly.

"Five years ago. Before the funeral. We were crying in the bathroom. I found you, and you were crying, and I started to cry too." Kennedy explained.

At that moment, Kennedy suddenly threw herself at her mother. Kimberly caught her and pulled her in close for a hug.

"You know I love you- right?" Kim asked, as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "You know I love Daddy too, right?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, Mama." Kennedy apologized quickly.

"I know you are, baby. I know." Kimberly whispered, keeping her daughter close. She'd never thought about how this would have affected her. She also hadn't realized how much her daughter remembered about Tommy. She certainly hadn't talked about him much.

"Mama, can will you tell us about Daddy, please?" Kennedy inquired, as she reluctantly pulled away.

"Of course, sweetie. Let's go downstairs so your brothers can hear all of it too." Kim suggested, straightening up and holding out her hand.

Kennedy took the outstretched hand, smiling tentatively; afraid she'd really upset her mother. That's the last thing she'd wanted.

When they arrived back on the porch, Max, Dylan, and Tyler were sitting in some of the chairs, talking quietly, wondering what had upset their older sister.

"Hey, boys. We're ready to talk now. Okay, so Dylan said you guys wanted to know everything, right?" Kimberly asked, sitting down on one of the chairs next to Max. She pulled her six year-old into her lap, and looked at the eager faces.

"Yes, please, Mama." Max said happily.

"Well, your father's name was Thomas Oliver, and he was a great man…" Kim went on, explaining about his appearance and his long hair.

They didn't notice a hooded figure in the bushes on the far side of the deck, listening intently to their conversation, before smiling and nodding to himself. Then he walked off, without another look back.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. I had planned for this chapter to also include Trini and the others in excessive detail, but I wanted to get the Kimberly/Kennedy moment out of the way. **

**There probably won't be an update tomorrow because my family and I are going to an amusement park. So, I'll be gone most of the day. Hopefully the next update will be Wednesday or Thursday. **


	27. Lovers Lost

Courage Is…,

Chapter 27 – Lovers Lost

Two men were standing in the front parlor of Kimberly Oliver's house, talking in hushed tones. Everyone else, including the newest teams of rangers, were outside enjoying the party.

"But the police said---" Andros started.

"I don't care what the police said, Andros! I know Tommy, and he would never have committed suicide. He loved Kim and the kids too much for that. Something happened to him, Andros, and I'm determined to find out what." Jason said indignantly.

"What, are you saying he's not dead?" Andros asked.

"No…not exactly. I'm just saying the circumstances surrounding his death are strange, okay? There were things going on that he only told me, that he didn't even tell Kim. He was afraid to tell her because of her pregnancy and the stress that accompanied the new project he was working on."

"What are you talking about, Jason? What aren't you telling me?" Andros asked. "If you expect me to help you sort this thing out, then you have to tell me everything."

"Alright. Well, firstly, this was a few weeks before his death. He got a call from Demetria, asking him to help her. She had told him it was fine for him to refuse, because she knew of Kim, the kids, and Kim's pregnancy. He'd told her he'd think about it, and let her know. He thought about it for awhile, and he asked me what I thought. I told him it was his choice, and to let me know what he decided."

"Well, what did he decide?" Andros pressed.

"He decided to tell her no. He couldn't risk upsetting Kimberly by disappearing for an unknown amount of time." Jason explained.

"What was this mission about, Jason?"

Jason shook his head in defeat. "I don't know. Either Tommy forgot to tell me, was instructed not to, or he didn't know himself. In any case, he didn't say anything about it for awhile afterward, at least not to me."

"What do you mean 'at least not to me'?" Andros inquired. He couldn't believe he'd been out of the loop so long.

"Well, he was talking to someone else about this, that's for sure. It wasn't me, and it wasn't Kim, so I'm not sure who else he would have informed. No one else has said anything about it to me. So, I'm assuming they must not know." Jason shrugged.

"Alright, so you're not gonna tell Kimberly?" Andros asked.

"Not yet." Jason shook his head. "I need more information about this guy first. You know that Mystery Guy Kim said that she saw?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think that he's somehow linked to all this. And Kimberly's ability. I think that's connected too. It's all connected, Andros, and it's my job to figure out how." Jason said determinedly. "And I need your help." He added.

"Sure. Just tell me what you need me to do." Andros said, eager to help. He wanted to help Jason find out what happened to Kimberly's husband.

""Okay, well, first we need to do this…" Jason started.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Kimberly, have you seen what's become of my husband? I haven't seen him around." Ashley asked as she helped Kim serve the food to the kids.

"I have seen neither Andros nor Jason for awhile. The last time I saw them, they were on their way inside. They said they needed to go get something out of the garage." Kimberly explained distractedly.

"Okay, well, do you think I should go find them?" Ashley asked uncertainly. She didn't want to leave Kim if she needed more help.

"Sure. Tell them to get their butts out here. I could use some help reining the kids in." Kimberly told her with a joking smile.

Ashley smiled back and went inside the comfortable house. It was cool in here, unlike outside, where it was a burning 85°.

Back outside, Kimberly watched from the deck as Jack, Sky, Casey, Theo, RJ, Bridge, Chip, Nick, Mack, Will, Dax, Rocky, Zack, Zhane, and Tyzonn were all ganging up on the kids- Max, Dylan, Tyler, Gray, Sarah, Abby, Vanessa, and Carter and Dana's other child, Carly.

Kennedy, however, wasn't part of the fun. She, Kira, and Tori were practicing some moves in the corner of the yard. Ever since the Sentinel Knight allowed them to keep their powers, Kennedy had been drilling both Tori and Kira for more information about being a ranger.

Kimberly wasn't sure whether to feel angry or overjoyed. She herself had enjoyed her time as a ranger immensely- and never once regretted it. However, she also knew of the dangers being a ranger entailed. Her question to herself was, should Kennedy be allowed to go through that?

But Kimberly didn't have the heart to tell her daughter not to. So, she just watched silently as her daughter learned some of both Tori's and Kira's techniques.

After the mission for the Sentinel Knight, Adam, Xander, and Bridge were also able to keep their powers- they had earned them.

Adam was resting in the shade under the deck with Tanya, Aisha, and everyone else, mostly females, from the four newest teams, as well as from the returning ones- Time Force, Lost Galaxy, and so on.

Xander and Bridge, as Kimberly had witnessed before, were frolicking with the kids and the other ex-rangers.

"Kimberly, did you need something?" Jason asked, rushing out to her, looking guilty.

"What are you hiding from me?" She asked, turning on him.

"Nothing, why? Ashley told me that you wanted us out here to help with the kids or something. Is Trini okay? I know she was sleeping earlier…" He drifted off after his rushed speech.

"Go check on her." Kimberly commanded, remembering her promise to him the day before as she picked up her cell phone. Kim had had enough problems in her past pregnancies to keep her OB's number in her Address Book. It had been handy several times.

"Okay." Jason responded eagerly, grateful to get out of the awkward situation.

"Hello, Dr. Sullivan? It's me, Kimberly Oliver. I'm glad I was able to get you, you see, Trini's hasn't been…" Kimberly went on, explaining Trini's condition to the doctor.

"Well, Kimberly, I'll certainly see what I can do. Why don't you bring her to the hospital, through the emergency room, and I'll take a look at her." Dr. Sullivan suggested.

"That would be great, Dr. Sullivan, thank you so much." Kimberly said gratefully.

"And how are the kids doing? You have four now, correct?" The kind doctor inquired.

"Yes, Kennedy, the oldest, the only girl, remember her? She's nine. Max is my second, and he's six. And next are the twin tornadoes, Dylan and Tyler, who are five." Kimberly explained.

"It's nice to hear that they're all doing well, especially after the difficult pregnancies you had with each of them." Dr. Sullivan remarked.

"They certainly are. I can't wait for them to meet their Aunt Trini's newest one." The young mother replied, beaming at the thought. Her kids would be overjoyed.

"I'm sure they can't either. Well, I'll let you go now so that you can bring Mrs. Scott in. We can talk more when you get here." Dr. Sullivan assured her.

"That'd be great, thanks again, Dr. Sullivan, for everything." Kimberly replied happily.

"Kim! She's got a bad headache and has been having some contractions. She thinks they're Braxton-Hicks, but I'm not convinced." Jason said hurriedly.

Kim nodded knowingly- she'd expected this. "Get her out of the bed, Jason, I don't care how you have to do it, even if you have to carry her. Dr. Sullivan is waiting to check her out at the hospital."

Jason nodded wordlessly, and left to his wife.

Kim, in a whirlwind, updated Ashley and Dana on what was going on, and then quickly left with Jason and Trini to the hospital.

**A/N: Sorry this has come so late. Inspiration went out the window, and this chapter was somewhat forced, but I think it came out fairly well. The conversation between Andros and Jason in the beginning is the focal point for the rest of the story, because it just builds from there. **

**And I will give you a little preview of the next chapter, which contains Trini and Jason's child's birth. Tell me, do you think it'll be a boy or girl, names? (I'll let you in on a secret- I'm not even sure, and I'm the one writing it! I guess I'll go with the flow and see where the chapter takes me.) What are you _hoping _Jason and Trini are having?**

**Preview: **

"**Jason, I swear to God, if you say that one more time, I will tear your head off with my blade blaster!" Trini screamed.**

"**Guys, what are you doing here?" Kimberly asked in confusion upon seeing Zack, Ashley, Andros, and Adam.**

"**Well, about that. See, Dylan kind of fell out of a tree…" Zack stopped, seeing Kimberly's enraged face. **

"**What?" She practically screamed, remembering just in time not to make too much noise.**

"**Sorry?" Zack squeaked out, hiding behind Adam.**

"**Mrs. Oliver is going to be mad." Conner said knowingly. **

"**Are you kidding?" Rocky asked. "She's going to kill Zack. Probably using her Power Bow. She was always pretty fond of that thing."**


	28. At The Beginning

Courage Is…,

Chapter Twenty- Eight- At the Beginning

Kimberly Oliver sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room while her best friend, Jason Scott, paced nervously.

"Jason, cut it out. You're stressing me out. Trini's probably almost dilated. Dr. Sullivan will tell us." She told him, trying to be reassuring.

"I can't, Kim. What if something's seriously wrong?" He asked, continuing his pacing, but increasing the speed.

Kimberly jumped out of her seat, and went to Jason, grabbing him by the arm and practically shoving him into a chair.

"Look, Jason, if there was something wrong, we would have heard by now, so cool it." She told him heatedly, before settling back into her own chair.

Just then, Dr. Sullivan came out of Trini's room, looking serene.

"So, how's Trini?" Jason asked, immediately getting up.

"She's fine. Actually, by the time you brought her in, she was already starting to dilate. She was at two, but now she's up to a six. It shouldn't be much longer. Although I must admit I'm surprised she's dilating so fast. Usually first-time mothers dilate slower than mothers who've given birth multiple times." Dr. Sullivan remarked, but seeing the look on Jason's face she quickly amended, "Trini's doing just fine, and she's been given the epidural, as she requested, and she's resting now. You can go see her if you'd like. She's been asking for you."

"Okay." Jason responded simply before going to see his wife.

"Thank you, Dr. Sullivan." Kimberly said gratefully.

"It was no problem, Kimberly. It's my job. Anyway, how have you been holding up since Tommy's death. I know how hard it must have been on you." Dr. Sullivan commented. "It was about four or five years ago, wasn't it?"

"It was five. Five years ago. Hmm, it seems like such a long time to be without him, and yet, it seems like it was just yesterday that the funeral took place. And, the pain. It feels so fresh, and so new, and it's like there is a hole in my chest where he used to be. The pain of losing him was so great at first, that I didn't know how I was going to go on. But it wasn't the pain, I think, that made me so sad, and depressed. I think it was the shock. The shock's worn off, but the pain hasn't- and most likely never will. And yet, I can't cry, I can't stop trying, living, for my kids. They need me. They've lost one parent already, and they can't afford to lose another one.

"Every day I wake up and think about him. Especially during the old days of high school." Kimberly carefully maneuvered around mentioning the Ranger days. "He was the new guy, I was the school princess brat. We just clicked. He was my hero and my knight-in-shining armor. I never gave much thought to what I'd do if I lost him."

Dr. Sullivan looked at her for a minute before answering. "Do you know my husband died and left me with three kids too? It was hard, but I learned, and I got stronger from the experience. It changed me, Kim. Just like Tommy's death has changed you."

"But your ring?" Kim asked, pointing to the doctor's wedding ring on her left finger.

"I've worn it ever since his passing. It keeps me close to him. At least I like to think it does. And don't get me off-topic young lady. We were talking about you, and how much you've changed."

"I haven't changed," Kimberly insisted, turning away.

The doctor who had become a good friend to her grabbed her arm. "You have, Kim. Everyone can see it but you. You're more self- reliant. You don't depend as much on others. You're stronger and more protective, but you also are willing to help others. You're different, Kimberly, even if you yourself can't see it."

"I just never tried to be strong, or different. I just tried to get by, and it's worked so far, but the kids are getting older. It's going to get harder and I don't think I can do it by myself." Kimberly said honestly.

"You have your friends, and everyone else here. You have support. With their help, you can get through anything." Dr. Sullivan assured her. "Anyway, I better get back to my rounds. Kimberly, it was so good to see you again. Hopefully we can talk again in the future."

"Of course. Thank you for everything." Kimberly told her, smiling.

"It was my pleasure. I know how hard it is." The kind doctor answered with a smile of her own.

"Bye, Dr. Sullivan." Kimberly told her.

"Goodbye, Kimberly." Dr. Sullivan said, already walking away.

A few minutes later, as she sat outside waiting for Jason to emerge from Trini's room, four of her friends appeared in front of her suddenly.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Kimberly asked in confusion upon seeing Zack, Ashley, Andros, and Adam.

"Well, about that. See, Dylan kind of fell out of a tree…" Zack stopped, seeing Kimberly's enraged face.

"What?" She practically screamed, remembering just in time not to make too much noise.

"Sorry?" Zack squeaked out, hiding behind Adam.

"Andros, what happened?" She asked, turning to him.

"Dylan wanted to go off on his own to play in the tire swing. Zack offered to push him, so he went with him. A few minutes later, I heard a loud yelp, most likely Dylan's, and then I heard Zack laughing, so I went to check it out. Dylan was lying on the ground, crying and laughing at the same time while Zack just laughed hysterically. When I showed up though, Zack was too hysterical to explain what happened, so I asked Dylan and he told me that he fell out of the tree and his leg 'made a snap'. So I'm guessing he broke his leg." Andros explained.

"Where is he? Where is Dylan?" Kimberly asked worriedly.

"They took him to a room across the floor. Not in the maternity wing, but the Pediatrics wing. It's across the floor from the one. We came to tell you. You may want to tell Jason you're leaving before we go back." Ashley said levelly.

"You're right." Kimberly said, disappearing into Trini's room for a moment before coming back out. "Let's go."

Back at the Oliver residence……….

"Mrs. Oliver is going to be mad." Conner said knowingly.

"Are you kidding?" Rocky asked. "She's going to kill Zack. Probably using her Power Bow. She was always pretty fond of that thing."

"Probably." Aisha agreed solemnly. "Although I can't believe he let Dylan do that."

"Do what?" Kira asked as she, Tori, and Kennedy joined them.

"Zack let Dylan climb a tree, and then Dylan fell and probably broke his leg." Tanya said calmly.

"What?" The trio gasped in unison.

"It's true." Rocky shook his head. "I'm not even that stupid."

"You're not stupid, honey." Aisha said soothingly.

"Thanks, Sha." Rocky smiled.

"Dylan _always _tries to climb that big tree, and Mama always tells him not to. She always keeps an eye on him when he's out here. He's attempted it once or twice when he thought she wasn't looking." Kennedy explained.

"Hey, I heard about what happened. Is little D okay?" Zhane asked as he and all the former Rangers gathered around the table. There was quite a crowd.

"Well, they took him in the emergency room, and they're taking the X-Rays now. Kim's with them." Rocky clarified.

"Oh, how's she taking it?" Sky asked.

"I get the feeling that she's giving Zack the death glare because while Adam was talking I kept hearing yelps in the background. Most likely Zack's."

Cassie shook her head. "She won't attempt anything there. Not with so many witnesses. When they get back, that's when I assume she'll go after him."

"You're right." Blake said. "But she's gonna annihilate him when she gets back."

"Hmm, she may just surprise us all." T.J. said thoughtfully.

"We'll see." Rocky said finally.

Back at the hospital….

"Jason, I swear to God, if you say that one more time, I will tear your head off with my blade blaster!" Trini screamed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried, as he tried to get her to release his hand. He was really starting to lose the circulation.

Trini cried out as she pushed again. "I hate this! No more kids, Jason! No more!"

"Whatever you want, honey, just please release my hand!" He said desperately, as it was turning purple.

Trini ignored him, squeezing harder as Dr. Sullivan announced the final push.

"Ahhhh!" They both screamed.

Trini gasped as she heard her baby cry for the first time.

Jason gasped as he heard the bones in his hand crack under the pressure his wife was exerting on him.

"My baby's here! Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked serenely.

"My hand's broken! Can someone check it out?" Jason asked, as he looked at his broken hand.

"What?" She asked her husband calmly.

"What?" Her husband answered.

"Is your hand broke? What happened?" Trini asked.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Jason asked.

Trini laughed for the first time in a long time. "One, it's a boy, and two, is your hand broken?"

"Probably." He laughed. "So, what's his name?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Maybe we should decide after you get that hand checked out. Oh, and by the way, Jase?"

"Yeah?" He said, looking at her.

"Sorry." She said, before she burst out laughing.

"Glad to provide the comic relief." Jason quipped.

"Let's go, sir. You're going to need an X-Ray." The nurse said, leading him away.

"See ya in a bit, Tree!" Jason called happily.

Trini laughed to herself this time and then sighed. "My husband. He's dorky, but I love him."

At Dylan's hospital room…..

"The test results are back," Dr. Davis announced.

"And?" Kimberly asked as she held Dylan's hand.

"His leg is broken. So, we're gonna cast it up, and you guys can be on your way. After he gets his crutches of course." Dr. Davis explained.

"Okay," Kimberly sighed. "Dylan, don't you ever pull something like this again, got it?" She asked.

"I promise Mama." He vowed.

"Alright, well, what color are you gonna pick?" She asked.

"Black!" Dylan exclaimed happily. "It's so cool!"

"Good choice, buddy. Your daddy loved that color." Adam answered, moving closer to Dylan.

"Really?" Dylan asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Adam said in confusion, looking at Kim questioningly. She looked away.

"So, Dylan, buddy, how about we get some ice cream after this?" Zack asked, trying to ease the guilt.

Dylan looked to Kimberly immediately. "Please, Mama?"

When she saw the puppy dog eyes, she relented instantly.

"Okay, but you'll still have to eat your dinner!" His mother warned.

"Yes!" Dylan exclaimed.

**A/N: So, you know Trini and Jason have a boy. You know that Dylan's broken his leg, and Trini's probably broken Jason's hand, and you also know that the guests back at the house are taking guesses as to how Kim's going to blow up at Zack. **

**Next chapter starts back at the house, with everyone, which means that we skip a day or two into the future. We'll find out the baby's name, whether Trini broke Jason's hand or not for sure, and we also have a mysterious guest show up at the house unexpectedly. **


	29. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rangers in this story, only their kids.**

**A/N: I'll leave the apologizing for the delay after the chapter. :/ **

"Tyler, that's enough. Dylan and Max, you too." Kimberly chided her sons from her seat at the kitchen table. The boys were arguing over who got to play the Game Cube with Gray and Abby.

"Sorry, Mama." The boys apologized in unison.

"Max and Tyler can play first while Dylan rests, and then Dylan can play in Tyler's place. When Dylan's done, he'll take Max's place, and on and on, understand?"

"Yes, Mama." The boys nodded.

"Okay, go play, but I don't want to hear any more fighting or screaming, is that understood?" She asked.

"Yes!" Tyler and Max shouted before running into the living room. Dylan swung on his crutches behind.

Just then, Jason appeared, stopping at the almost-empty coffee pot on the counter and frowning.

"No more coffee left? That's what Trini and I are depending on to help us through the night with the baby." He said disappointedly. He ran his good hand through his hair and sat down in defeat.

Kimberly looked at him objectively. He looked disheveled and worn out. Jason also looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Jason, look at me," she commanded firmly, which got his attention. "I'll make another pot of coffee, then I want you and Trini to get out of the house and leave the baby with me for a few hours. I don't care where you go, what you do, or how you do it, but I want you to get out. You've been cooped up in here with a broken hand and a cranky baby. Get out and have fun, get some sleep, do something besides walk around like zombies! And, Trini, that goes for you too." Kim warned her, as the other young woman walked in holding her son, Jacob Lee Scott.

"We can't just leave." Trini protested weakly. She too looked horrible, tired and worn.

"Yes," Kimberly stood up. "You can, and you will. I will make sure of that. I will also make sure that while you're gone, Jake sleeps. Now get cleaned, showered, and dressed, and then get out. I don't want to see you until at least five o' clock." She ordered, lifting the baby gently from Trini's arms and walking out of the kitchen.

Jason and Trini just looked at each other in defeat, too tired to argue.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Around three in the afternoon, the house was quiet, which was simply bliss for Kimberly. The boys were at the beach with all of the other Rangers and teams, Kennedy was at a friend's, and Jake, her godson, was napping in the bassinet next to her.

_Oh yes, it couldn't get any better than this, _Kimberly thought, smiling to herself as she poured herself some wine and reclined on her couch.

About half an hour passed in silence until she heard the doorbell ring shrilly.

Startled awake, she groaned and grabbed her glass of wine and went to answer the door, hoping she looked okay in her blue jeans and white long-sleeved t-shirt. Her hair was probably all over the place, so she ran a hand through it to smooth it down.

And when she opened the door she certainly got the surprise of her life.

The guy with the hood was standing on her doorstep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Um, hello?" Kimberly asked uncertainly.

"Hello, can I come in?" The man asked. It was the same man who had brought back Kennedy when she disappeared a few years ago.

"Sure," she allowed, stepping back to allow him to pass. While his back was turned, she took a long swig of wine and swallowed. She felt she'd need it.

"There's something I need to explain to you, Mrs. Oliver. It's extremely important, so you may want to steel yourself for the worst. Or the best, in your case." With every word out of this man's mouth, Kimberly grew more confused.

"Okay..." Kim drifted off expectantly, internally preparing herself.

"Ever since your husband died, I have kept an eye on you and your family. Observing, watching, protecting. I did it as a favor to Tommy, a man with a mission. Anyway, recently I've gained a new piece of information and it is vital that I tell you things before you hear them from anyone else." He paused, waiting for her to interrupt.

"Who are you?" She asked.

A long minute passed as they stood opposite each other, staring each other down.

Finally, he removed his hood.

**A/N: Ooh, a cliffhanger. I'm really mean, huh? I come back from a very long hiatus, and I immediately leave you with a cliffhanger. **

**I definitely owe you all an explanation. And though there are no excuses, these are a few of my explanations. **

**One, my last surviving grandparent (until recently) died and I had to travel to another state for her wake and funeral. So I had no laptop with me at that time. Then my laptop broke and I had to wait for it to be fixed, and when it was, I wasn't allowed to have it until my room was clean, and boy, it definitely wasn't easy.**

**Anyway, I start school Monday, so I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I will definitely try to let you know!**

**Reviews make me wanna update faster!!!!! Really.**


	30. Revelations Part One

**A/N: Hey, it's me, and I'm actually kind of angry with myself right now. But I'll explain later. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters within this story, only their kids.**

_Finally, he removed his hood._

Kimberly thought that she was dreaming. Seriously.

"You have got to be kidding me! Merrick?" She asked, jumping excitedly into his arms.

"Where have you been? We've been worried about you!" Kimberly chided.

"Ah, Kimberly, always the motherly type." Merrick laughed as he hugged her back lightly.

Kimberly punched him in the shoulder. "I mean it, you jerk! We were really worried. You go off on your own for about four years, and you don't tell anyone! Were you intentionally trying to make me go prematurely gray?"

Merrick winced from the attack, and rubbed his shoulder gingerly. "I'm sorry, Kim, I really am, but there are things that I had to do that I couldn't share with anyone else."

"Not even me?" She pouted.

He rubbed her arm. "Sorry, Kim, not even you. _Especially_ not you."

As Merrick turned away, she moved to stand in front of him, trying to meet his eyes.

"Merrick, what were you about to tell me?" She asked softly. "Why did you have to protect my family for all these years? Did anyone else know? Did Jason?"

"Kimberly, let's sit down." He deadpanned, upsetting Kimberly a bit. He took her elbow and led her to the couch.

"What are you trying to avoid telling me? And you still haven't answered any of my previous questions!" She accused. She was getting more and more frustrated.

"Jason didn't know anything, and neither did anyone else. It was just me and Tommy. For you to fully understand, I need to explain from the beginning. But I need your full cooperation, Kim, which means no interrupting, understand?" He said firmly.

"Fine." Kimberly said desperately.

"Alright, so a few weeks before his 'death', Tommy got a message from Demetria, asking him for his assistance with a new project. She gave him the option to refuse, since she knew of your pregnancy, but he said he'd think about it, and let her know. He mulled it over for about three days before he came to me. I told him to at least find out what she wanted him to do, and then either agree or disagree- it was his choice." Merrick paused, watching Kimberly's face transform into a mask of shock- she hadn't known about any of this.

"What did he decide?" She asked tentatively.

"He told her he'd do it. But, the problem for him was, getting you to let him go. He knew you'd forbid him to go, so he went in secret, and discovered a way to go on his mission without you realizing it."

"How?"

"Kimberly, Tommy staged his death. Tommy's not dead." Merrick told her slowly, allowing her to process the information.

"What?" She said breathlessly, just before her world went dark.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: That was a HUGE bombshell, huh, for you guys who weren't expecting it, but at this point, you should have had an idea.**

**So so so so so sorry for the long wait for this update. Life happens, and there's no way of stopping it.**

**Now that I've been caught up with the newest PR season, R.P.M., I've discovered I love it! So, I will eventually include that Ranger team in as well- any way that I can, because I just LOVE SummerxDillon. I promise it will not take away from the story, however. **

**And, since I know this is a disgustingly short update, I'm posting part 2 of this chapter in about one or two hours, okay? So keep an eye out!**

**And, of course, review. It makes the world go round. My world, at least. **

**I'm on Twitter now too, so check my profile for the link and go visit me over there.**


	31. Revelations Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except their kids.**

"Kimberly, wake up." A voice she recognized vaguely called softly to her.

"Tommy?" She asked drowsily.

"No, Kim, it's me, Merrick. It's time to get up. I need to explain the rest of the story to you." Merrick reminded her gently. He eased her up into a sitting position on the floor.

"You said he was alive. Is it true?" She asked, desperately needing the closure.

Merrick sighed and took a deep breath. "Yes, Kim, it's true."

"Then why the hell couldn't he be a man and toughen up! Was he such a coward that he had to run away from us- our family? Max and Kennedy, they've grown up without a dad for four years now! And the twins, Tyler and Dylan, they don't even know their dad!" Kimberly shouted.

Just then, baby Jake started to cry and whine, alerting Kimberly to his presence.

Kim scooped him up in her arms, and as soon as she started to rock him, his cries ceased.

Merrick sighed again. "He wanted to protect you and the kids, Kim."

Kim glared at him angrily, even though she knew she was taking her anger out on the wrong person. "Protect us my ass. If he wanted to protect us, he wouldn't have taken off like he did, he would have stayed and protected us himself."

"It's a bit more complicated than that Kim. Can't I finish my explanation first, before you continue making your judgments?" He asked, exasperated. He had known that this would be hard, but not _this _hard.

"Fine, go ahead." The former pink ranger muttered angrily.

Merrick rolled his eyes and continued, "So Tommy decided that the best thing would be for him to fake his death, giving you a clean break, a solid conclusion, if you will. Something that you could cling to, if you understand what I mean. He wanted you to have a sturdy foundation for the life he wanted you to build without him. He wanted you to move on, with the kids, and not look back."

Kim grunted.

"Kim, admit it, if he had gone off on a mission, and told you, wouldn't you have worried about him every minute he was gone?"

"Well, yes, of course, he was my husband, Merrick, but that doesn't excuse him for what he did!" She exclaimed.

"But Kimberly, think about this. At the time he left, he wasn't sure when he was coming back- _if _he was coming back. You were pregnant at the time Kim. Worrying wouldn't have been good for you or the baby, and Kimberly, with your history of giving birth prematurely, Tommy had to be careful." Merrick reasoned.

Kimberly stayed silent, pondering Merrick's words.

"So that's what happened. In short, Tommy left on a mission for Demetria four years ago." Merrick clarified.

Kim cleared her throat, shifting the baby to her hip. "So, is the mission over, and if it is, when did it end? And, more importantly, where is he now?"

Merrick smiled a little. Kimberly understood. He then nodded. "The mission is over, and it ended two days ago. Tommy is currently traveling to Sunset Beach. He would like to meet you there tomorrow at five. Alone."

Kimberly nodded.

"How am I gonna tell the others?" She asked quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Merrick told her. "I'll take care of it. As for how you're gonna break it to your kids, you might want to wait for Tommy to explain the details. But, you should at least let them know their father is alive."

Kimberly nodded again, stepping forward to carefully hug Merrick, shifting the baby again.

"Merrick, you're gonna stay too, right?" Kim asked hopefully.

Merrick smiled slowly. "Yes, I'm gonna stay."

"Thank you," she whispered. "For everything, especially for making me see reason."

"It was no problem, Kim, really."

Kim's house phone rang, and carefully placing the sleeping baby in the crib, she picked it up.

After chatting for a few minutes, she put the phone down.

"They're on their way home. All of them."

**A/N: Another short chapter, I know, but I wanted to at least get the second part of _Revelations _out there. I hope this made up for my absence. **

**Next chapter is going to break the news to the others, as well as the kids, which will be absolutely gut-wrenchingly (if that's a word) emotional. And, of course, Kim will have her long-awaited reunion with Tommy.**

**I'm gonna start Chapter Thirty-Two tonight, and it's probably gonna be a long one. **

**And, sadly, I'm figuring this story to end at Chapter Thirty-Five, and if I'm right, there's only four chapters left!**


	32. A Startling Reunion

**A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own anyone other than the kids.**

**Listening to "Close Your Eyes" the Buffy and Angel theme from Buffy the Vampire Slayer while reading this. Great inspiration. **

**EDIT: This chapter has been edited! Please re-read. Some things have been changed, but others hasn't, so please be patient.**

About half an hour later, the troops came marching in the doorway, making a sort of chaos, especially when everyone spotted Merrick.

But everyone immediately gave their attention to Kimberly when she said, "Look, everyone, Merrick needs to tell you all something, something that was mere minutes ago revealed to me. Please, everyone but my kids needs to go out into the backyard with Merrick, so he can explain. I need a few moments with my kids."

Every head turned in confusion to Merrick, who stood solemnly, trying to usher everyone to the backyard, ignoring all questions being launched at him.

When the house had finally cleared of everyone except her kids, she motioned to the couch, where she sat, gathering all four of her kids around her.

"So, how was your time at the beach, guys?" Kimberly started slowly, rocking the cradle, which still held Jake, seeing as his parents were outside with everyone else.

"Fun!" Tyler shouted.

"No, it wasn't." Dylan grumbled, pointing down at his casted leg.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry you didn't have a good time, but when your leg heals, you, me, Tyler, Kennedy, Max and...Daddy can come with you." She stated, saying the last part softly.

"Um, Mama, what are you talking about? Daddy's dead." Kennedy reminded her.

"That's what I need to tell you guys. Daddy's not dead. Daddy left, but he had something important he had to do, so he couldn't be with us. He had to leave to protect us. Does that make sense?"

"But, Mama, we went to Daddy's _funeral!_ He's dead!" Kennedy exclaimed.

"That's what I originally thought too, baby. But we were both wrong. He's alive. He's actually at the beach, waiting for us." Kim tried to explain.

"No! Stop it! I don't want to listen to this anymore! My daddy's dead! Nothing is going to change that!" Kennedy screamed at her mother, lifting her hands to her ears and running to her room.

Kimberly sighed. She knew this would be hard for every one of her kids, but she knew it would be especially hard on Kennedy, and sure enough, it was.

Max got up quietly, looking wordlessly at his mother before walking after his older sister.

Tyler and Dylan watched him go, confused.

"I don't get it, Mama. What's going on with Kenny and Max?" Tyler asked.

"They're mad at Mama." Dylan answered for his mother.

Tyler turned to his twin. "Are we supposed to be mad at her too?"

Dylan considered that for a moment. "I guess so." He finally said, nodding slowly.

Tyler nodded too. "Let's go, Dylan."

Dylan and Tyler both stumbled to their feet and strode off.

At that moment, Kimberly didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Every one of her kids was mad at her for something.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew who it was.

"They're just overwhelmed, Kim. Give them some time." Ashley said, Trini nodding along with her.

"I plan to. It's just, it's hard for me too, and I wish I could make this easier for them, but I can't. And with Tommy coming home...I don't know, I just can't bear to see them hurting like this."

"It's a lot to take in, but they'll be fine. They were raised by a very strong mother. They had to have picked up something from you." Trini said, only half-jokingly.

Kimberly chuckled humorlessly. "If only they had. But I'm not sure they did, Tree. I'm their mother, and I have no idea how to help them."

"Sometimes, Kim, things happen that even mothers can't control." Ashley whispered gently.

"I know." Kim mumbled softly.

"Kimmy, honey, you have to go now if you're going to get Tommy." Trini reminded her best friend.

"Really? Is it that time already?" She asked softly, her eyes glazed over.

"Do you want me to come with you, Kimberly?" Trini offered.

But Kimberly refused. "No, this is something I have to do on my own. Can you both please try to reason with the kids? I'm going to try to talk to them again when I get back."

"We'll try our best Kim, but the only thing that they really need right now is time." Ashley reminded her.

"I know. It's going to be a lot to adapt to, I know. But thank you so much for everything you and everyone else are doing to make this easier on us." Kimberly acknowledged gratefully. She gave them each a hug and grabbed her car keys, then before she really registered what she was doing, she was out in her car.

* * *

When Kimberly arrived at the beach, she was a bundle of nerves. Taking a few breaths to calm herself, she opened the driver's side door and let herself out.

She had envisioned this moment several times on the drive to the beach. First, she'd kiss him, then either slap him or give him quite a harsh lecture for his little stunt.

As Kimberly made her way down the beach, she realized that she was only in a pink t-shirt and white capris. And frankly, she was freezing, for the beach got chilly later in the day, and today was no exception. However, she shrugged it off, knowing that she'd see her beloved husband soon.

And then, she caught sight of a lone figure standing on the coast, letting the water come up to his ankles. He was dressed in a tight black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He didn't see her, but when she saw the tall brown spikes in his hair, she knew it was him.

"Tommy!" Kimberly screamed, running down the beach to her beloved.

The figure looked up. It was Tommy. Smiling, and outstretching his arms, she ran into them as fast as she could, holding tightly as he caught her.

"Hey, Beautiful." He whispered.

Tommy's wife looked at him, brown meeting brown. Then she pressed her lips to his in a fury.

They stayed in a liplock for about a minute, until they finally had to come up for air.

"I've missed you." He whispered.

And then, she slapped him. Just like in her daydream.

**A/N: What an ending, I think. I was debating whether or not to end it here, but oh my my, this was PERFECT. **

**Hope Tommy isn't _too _mad. After all, he did leave her, making her believe he was dead. **

**And, of course, as always, review. **

**EDIT: Hope you enjoyed this revised version of the chapter. I had some reviews telling me that basically, it sucked. One of my reviewers actually brought up a very good point. **

**About the sequel: That idea is still not finalized!! When I write the ending of this story, if I'm happy with the way things turned out, there may not be a sequel. I would like to write one, but I want to write it differently than I did this story. I would like to completely finish the sequel before it's even posted, because it'd be much easier for me-and for you readers- if I had everything organized prior to posting it. More about this on the next chapter's author's notes.**


	33. Redemption and Explanations

**A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but the kids.**

**The last chapter has been edited slightly! Please go back and reread to refresh your memories and to also catch up on some of the changes that I made.**

Tommy rubbed his stinging cheek. "What was that for?"

Kimberly's mouth just dropped in disbelief. "Do you seriously not know?"

Tommy blushed in response. "Oh. Never mind."

"How could you just leave me like that, Tommy? How was it fair to leave me with two kids and another on the way?" Kimberly asked.

"I had to. Dimitria came to me asking me to take another mission. It was top secret, and I wasn't supposed to tell anyone- especially you."

"Why?" His wife asked, her hands settling on her hips in a defensive way.

"You were pregnant, Kim. It wouldn't have been a good idea to get you involved, and with the complications that Kennedy and Max brought along with them, I thought it wasn't a good idea to involve you." Tommy explained.

"Tommy! I'm your _wife_! You're supposed to involve me! Regardless of the pregnancy, you still should have let me know what you were doing! I've believed you were dead all these months!" Kim shouted.

"I know, it was wrong, but I had to protect you, and Kim, you and I both know that you can't keep a secret to save your life." Tommy laughed.

Kimberly didn't. "Tommy, this isn't funny."

He stopped laughing. "You're right, it isn't. How's the kids? Did we have a boy or girl?"

"Kennedy and Max are such angels. And we had a boy. Two, actually. They were twins." Kimberly said stoically.

"Twins? Seriously? Whoa, I'm really sorry Kim. If I had known, I would've tried to talk it out with Dimitria." Tommy said absently.

"So you would have come back for the twins, but not for me, or Kennedy, or Max?" Kim said, on the verge of hysterics.

"No! No! That's not what I meant! I meant that I would have gotten help for you, or I would have told Dimitria to send someone else on the mission so you wouldn't have to take care of all of the kids by yourself." Tommy clarified.

"Tommy, it's getting dark, and we need to get home so I can talk to the kids again. But don't you dare think that this conversation is over, because it isn't. Not even close." Kimberly warned, before stalking off to the car. Tommy followed, a smile plastered stupidly on his face.

"That's my wife." He whispered.

**A/N: This is just kind of a preview, of what's to come, and I think this story is going to be ending at around Chapter 40, but then again, plans frequently change. I've been so busy with my schoolwork and such, and so many things have happened since I last updated. I was going to update about a month ago, but I had stitches in one of my hands, and I couldn't type very well, so it was harder, and I've been fighting off some vicious writer's block as well. I'm still wrestling with the writer's block, so I'm not sure when the next update will be. **

**I do, however, want to apologize about the length of this chapter after such a long wait. I'm 99.9% sure that the next update will NOT take as long to post. But for all you other authors out there, I'm sure you realize how hard writer's block is to get over. **


	34. Back To The Future

Courage Is

Chapter 34: Back To The Future

As usual, there were several people in the Oliver residence by the time Kimberly and Tommy returned. There were nine people in all, Trini and Jason, Carter and Dana, Ryan and Kelsey, Merrick, as well as Ashley and Andros. Every one of them was waiting for news as to what was going on with Tommy's sudden reappearance.

"I just can't believe it. After all this time, where has he been?" Carter wondered aloud.

"Mission." Merrick answered simply.

"I know, you've mentioned that." Kelsey snapped. Her mood swings due to her second pregnancy were getting out of control recently.

"Maybe we should call Kira?" Dana mused. "Tommy was her teacher, she would want to know. Ethan, Conner, and Trent would have to be notified as well."

"Hmm…" Trini started. "No, let's not say anything just yet. I'm sure that after they get home they'll want to go to bed. We'll probably have just enough time to say 'goodnight' before they kick us out."

"So should we go, in that case?" Andros inquired.

"Yeah…yeah that might be the best idea. Although maybe someone should stay to keep an eye on the kids, should they wake up?" Trini wanted an opinion.

"Yup. You and I can stay, since it's not like we live across town. It's just next door." Jason said nonchalantly.

"Wait, is everyone okay with that?" Trini asked. "We don't want anyone to feel as though we are shutting them out."

"Trini, it's fine." Ryan spoke up. "Kelsey is grumpy and tired anyway, and I'm sure Dana and Carter want to get back to Gray and Carly. Merrick, do you have someplace to go?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me. I'll see you all tomorrow afternoon. Around noon, I suppose?"

Trini nodded. "That would be fine. Thank you so much for everything, Merrick."

Merrick nodded in response, and promptly left.

Soon after, Andros and Ashley left, as well as Ryan, Dana, Carter, and Kelsey.

"What do you think about all this, Tree?" Jason questioned.

"I think that this is going to be very difficult on the children, not to mention on Kimberly herself. But what the outcome will be, I just don't know." Trini clarified.

That's when Jake started wailing.

"I've got him. He probably needs fed." Trini volunteered, leaving the room in that swift way of hers.

Jason watched her go. "For once, I hope you're wrong, honey."

**A/N: It has been over a year since I last updated. Can you guys believe that? Life just goes by so quickly! But finally here's what I've got for you. Again, it's short, but I'm running out of ideas to make it to the fortieth chapter mark. So, again, not quite sure where I'm going with this, but I have a general idea. And the sequel idea isn't completely forgotten yet. In fact, I have a general idea of where I want to go with that idea as well, but as usual, none of the details have been hammered out yet. With the next update for this story, however, I won't promise anything, but let's just hope that I get it done soon. **

**Please review, as usual! **


	35. Back In Black

Courage Is

Chapter 35: Back In Black **(RE-POSTED)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, except for my original characters! You know who they are, I'm sure. ;)**

It was almost midnight when Tommy and Kimberly arrived home. As quietly as possible they crept in the front door, determined not to wake anyone up.

"Tommy, look." Kim pointed to their living room couches- where Trini, Jason, and Jake were curled up, fast asleep. Jake was in Jason's arms, while Trini slept on her husband's shoulder. Jason's head was back, leaning against the top of the couch.

"You think we should wake 'em?" Tommy asked, as he shed his sweatshirt and hung it on the coat rack. He placed his garbage bag full of clothes on the floor next to the rack.

"Yeah, they need to get home in their own beds. And Jake will need to be put in his bassinet." Kimberly affirmed, immediately going over to the sleeping family. "Jase, Trini, wake up. You need to go home, you're sleeping on my couch."

As they slowly came to, they rubbed their eyes and slowly realized where they were. "Kim?" Jason asked.

"Jason, give me Jake. I'll change him and get him in a sweater before you guys go home. You must be exhausted." The former pink ranger took charge, taking the baby from his father and bringing him into the bathroom, where she kept spare diapers for emergencies such as these.

"Tommy?" Trini asked, becoming more awake. "Is it really you?"

Tommy smiled. "Yeah, Trini, it's me."

At his confirmation, a smile appeared on Trini's face as she leapt into one of her oldest friend's arms.

"I'm so, so, glad that you're okay!" She exclaimed, tears streaming down her face.

"Me too," Tommy laughed, "I was sort of afraid that Kim was going to kill me."

"Tommy, man, I'm pretty sure that you're not out of the woods yet." Jason warned his best friend, stepping forward as his wife released Tommy.

"Jason, it's so good to see you. You've been taking care of Kim, right?"

"'Course, but I'm glad you're back. These past few years have been really hard on her." Jason explained.

Tommy nodded guiltily. "I know. It's good to be back. You guys have no idea how hard it's been, being away from all of them for all these years. I'm back, and this time, I'm here to stay." Tommy went on to explain the mission that took him away from his family.

"And here is the clean, happy baby." Kimberly announced, strolling back into the room with Jake on her hip.

"Aw, baby. Thank Aunt Kimmy, go on. Can you wave?" Trini prodded, receiving her son and waving his arm.

"Oh, Jakey, see you tomorrow, sweet boy." Kimberly waved back, before going back to her husband's side. He wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned in comfortably.

"We'll talk to you tomorrow, Tommy, Kim. Have a good night." Trini told them, calling Jason and leaving the newly reunited couple alone.

"So…" Tommy started. "We're finally alone."

"Yes, we are." Kimberly laughed.

"And, my sexy wife, I believe that there is a lot of time I have to make up for." Tommy said saucily, holding his wife close and kissing her neck.

"Hmm…I guess so, and since the kids won't be up until tomorrow morning…" Kimberly reasoned, "Are you sure you don't want to see them now?"

"Well," Tommy got serious. "Yeah, but...I feel like I'd be forcing them to welcome me back. Even if they aren't awake. I know that sounds strange, but I feel like if they want to get to know me, they should have the freedom to make that choice. You understand, right?"

Kimberly slowly nodded. "I do. So, about all that time you had to make up for…" Kimberly grasped for the change in subject. She understood that Tommy still felt guilty about leaving his kids. She also understood that he was also a bit nervous about seeing them for the first time.

The subject change immediately changed Tommy's demeanor.

"So, want to take this upstairs?" He chuckled jokingly.

She kissed her husband enthusiastically. "Mmm…definitely."

The next morning, Kimberly and Tommy were down early, making pancakes together for their kids.

"So, Kim, do you think they'll be happy to see me?" Tommy asked worriedly. He grabbed the strawberries out of the fridge.

Kimberly looked at the love of her life seriously. "Of course they will. They may be shy at first, but I have no doubts that they will all come around, eventually. Don't forget, Dylan and Tyler have never met you, so they- well, at least Tyler, will be very shy. And Max is naturally that way. Kennedy, I will warn you, took this with a little bit of reluctance."

"Maybe…" Tommy began.

"No." Kimberly said firmly. "This has to be done today."

"But Kim," Tommy began again.

"Nope."

"Kim."

"Nada."

"Kimberly."

"Forget it."

"Kimmy."

"Not a chance."

Tommy just threw up his hands and continued washing the strawberries as Kim flipped the pancakes.

"The sooner the better, Tommy. They will come around, I promise."

Tommy looked at his wife for a moment. "Okay. You'll be here, right?"

Kimberly smiled, sensing his uneasiness. "You know I will."

"You know how much I love you, right, Kim?"

"Yeah, you big goof, because I love you just as much, if not more." His wife winked.

"Mama, who's that?" Max appeared, right at the entrance of the kitchen, standing back enough that he could leave if he needed to. Kimberly almost laughed at her son's precaution.

"Max, come closer, over here please." Max did as he was told. "This," Kimberly began, "is your daddy."

Max looked at Tommy for a moment. "So Daddy really has been alive this whole time?"

"Yes. He had to go on a mission to save the world. You remember what Daddy and I did before you kids came along, right?"

"Yeah..." Max said slowly, still looking very apprehensive. "You were a Power Ranger, Mama."

"Daddy _is _too. This is your daddy, and he was on a special ranger mission. You understand, right?" Kimberly knew her son was old enough to understand, she just wasn't sure whether he would choose to accept his father back into his life.

Max turned to his father without answering her question. "So you're my dad?"

"Yes, I'm your dad. I'm sorry I haven't been around, buddy, but I hope one day you'll forgive me for not being here." Tommy bent down to Max's level, trying to convey his regret.

Kimberly could sense Max's apprehension, and stepped in. "Max, we understand that this will take time for all of you to understand, but I hope that you will still try to get to know your father."

"Yeah, I guess so. But I don't think Kennedy will want to. Kennedy is _really _mad." Max stated before he left the room.

"Well, that wasn't a _complete _disaster." Tommy remarked, once Max was out of earshot.

Kimberly sighed, feeling Max's emotions fade. "Mmm."

"So, the twins next?" Tommy wondered, leaning heavily against the countertop.

"Yes, let's do it, though fighting Rita and Zedd was easier than this." Kimberly commented, seeking comfort in her husband's embrace.

"We got through that though, didn't we? These are our kids. We can get through this together." The former red Zeo ranger assured her.

"We did, okay, we can do this." Kim took a deep breath. "Tyler? Dylan? Can you come into the kitchen please?"

Instantly, little footsteps were heard pounding across the wooden floor. Tommy smiled and Kimberly grimaced.

"Boys! No running in the house!"

"Sorry Mama." Two young voices said in unison as they skidded to a stop on the kitchen linoleum.

"Boys, there is someone I'd like for you to meet. Tyler, Dylan, this is your father. Tommy, this is Tyler, and that's Dylan." Kim pointed each child out.

Both boys simply looked at each other and then to their mom. "Mama, I'm confused." Tyler confessed.

Kimberly kneeled in front of them. "What is it that you're confused about?"

"Well, we thought that Papa was dead. That's what you told us, and that's what Kennedy told us yesterday." Tyler explained.

That caught the attention of both of the ex-rangers.

"What? What did Kennedy tell you yesterday? When?"

"After you left, Mama. Kennedy came into our room." Dylan clarified. "She told us that no matter what you told us, Daddy was dead and that he wasn't coming back."

Kimberly could feel her anger growing. "Tommy, I need to talk to her, now." She said firmly, looking to her partner.

Tommy nodded. "How about you boys come into the living room with me, and we'll go see where Max is?"

At first the twins looked slightly nervous, but eventually followed Tommy into the living room.

_I hope that he will be able to handle them. Maybe it will go more smoothly if Max helps him explain. Anyway, I need to go talk to Kennedy immediately._

**A/N: I'm so so sorry that this has taken so long! I have a gazillion things I should be doing, but I'm actually glad that I've finally sat myself down to write this. Hopefully I can come up with another chapter before tonight is through. Although I will advocate for my other story here, "Love Will Find A Way" in the Twilight fictions. It's Jacob-oriented, with an OC, so if that's you're thing, please, go over there and leave me some feedback. **

**Next chapter: The story is winding down, so some storylines that have been left unattended will be wrapped up. **

**(_RE-POSTED): Just an FYI I've rewritten this last piece of the chapter in order to make it more realistic. A lot of reviewers pointed out that it didn't seem realistic the way it was, so hopefully I've done a better job of capturing the emotions of the characters more realistically. Please review! Hopefully I'll be updating very soon!_**


	36. Found and Lost

Courage Is

Chapter 36

Found and Lost

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You know who they are, I'm sure. :)**

Kennedy Oliver sat in her room quietly, desperately clutching her favorite pink tiger. She had slowly grown apart from the beloved toy, but she felt that she needed comfort, especially right now.

The young girl felt her feelings become conflicted and twisted as she tried desperately to sort them out. She felt happy, because her daddy had come back after all, but she also felt angry and confused because he had left them so easily. Most of all she felt anxious, about seeing her dad, whom she hadn't seen in five years. On this day especially, Kennedy felt much older than her young nine years of age.

At the sound of light footsteps approaching, Kennedy snuggled into the corner with her tiger. She had a pretty good guess as to whom it was, but that didn't make her feel much better, mostly because she correctly guessed that her mom would be mad at her for what she told her younger brothers.

There was a knock on the door before it suddenly opened and her mother's tense face appeared around it.

Kimberly Oliver had never ever been disappointed in one of her kids yet, and it upset her deeply that that was what she felt towards Kennedy now, sheer disappointment.

Upon seeing her little girl, her first baby, huddled in the corner as though she were afraid of her mother, the feelings faded away as though they had never been there at all, and they were replaced by emotions of sadness and guilt. Sighing, Mrs. Oliver simply sat down next to her daughter's princess bed, and patted her thigh to invite her daughter closer, but when the little brunette girl shook her head, her mother simply reached out and pulled her daughter into her lap.

"Mama, no!" The girl cried, struggling to escape, but Kimberly just held her closely, whispering over and over her apologies.

Eventually Kennedy calmed down, but her mother continued whispering the same two words over and over again to her.

"Mama, I'm sorry too. But this is too confusing for me. I liked it better when I understood." Kennedy tried to explain.

Kimberly smoothed her daughter's brunette hair, the same shade as her own, and simply said, "I know, honey."

"I shouldn't have said that to Tyler and Dylan, Mama. But I was mad, and I know that that isn't an excuse, so I'm sorry."

At this, Kimberly shook her head. "I accept your apology, because what you said to them _was _wrong, but I understand your feelings too. And your daddy and I want you to have the freedom to choose whether or not you want to get to know him again. If you don't, he understands. But I want you to know, that no one is going to judge you for that, but I also want you to know that Daddy won't _ever _leave us again."

Kennedy protested. "But how do you _know _Mama?"

"I know you may not trust him yet, but you trust me, right?" Kimberly asked.

Kennedy nodded, "I love you Mama."

Kimberly smiled. "I love you too, and so does everyone else, all your extended family…including your daddy."

Kennedy nodded sheepishly. "I'll try to get to know him, for you, Mama. But I have to apologize to Daddy too, huh?"

Kimberly laughed, and then nodded. "And Tyler and Dylan too…"

Kennedy once again nodded and cuddled closer to her mother, and in return, her mother pulled her even closer, both silently treasuring their moment.

**A/N: Sorry that this was so short, but I felt like I needed to give them their moment, almost as though I was bringing them full circle. If you think back to the beginning of the story, you'll realize what I mean. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I'm finding this story easier to write now, so hopefully the words will flow more smoothly.**

**PS. I'm aware that there are a lot of you who aren't reviewing- please please please REVIEW! It makes my day so much better to hear what you think of this particular story or chapter! No flames though please- constructive criticism, however, is deeply encouraged and welcomed. **

**And thank you all for sticking with this story. It's my first story on this site ever, and I'm so glad I have such amazing readers. Special thanks to: Psychedelicpink16 for leaving me an absolutely lovely review! I'm terribly sorry that this author's note has become a short story. **


End file.
